Magic That Shines Green
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: "The truest of love, is the love that stays hidden the longest, and is the most deeply denied." And when the proposal comes, will Lily say yes? Or say no, to everything she's ever wanted? Complete.
1. Introduce The Characters

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter One: Introduce The Characters**

**Yes, this is the story that with take over from Witches Wands and Magic. This story is about Annabelle Jacobs. Who makes the fatal mistake of falling in love with James Potter. And you might see me steal some of my own ideas from Witches Wands and Magic and put it in here. It will be subtle hopefully, and I hope you like it better than Witches Wands and Magic. No offense to my own story, but I definitely after Within the Heart of the Ocean series, feel like my writing is much better than before. **

**My OC's:**

**Annabelle Jacobs: Shoulder length black hair, with a vertical blue stripe through it. She has bright ( as in they shine) blue eyes sometimes called deep blue. Just call them an ocean colored blue, and is in Gryffindor. She is in Seventh Year, and was Lily's acquaintance but now her friend. She is a muggleborn, and her brother was recently killed. **

* * *

><p>-l-Annabelle-l-<p>

I walked into the Great Hall, pausing to marvel how it never seemed to change. It only grew more beautiful, even as it aged. Even now, looking at it in Seventh Year, it was just as beautiful, if not more so, for the years had taken their tole, making the place ever more like old ruins. Ancient, yet fascinating as magic itself.

Lily had left, having her Head duties to attend to, which included going to find out the new password. She would miss the Sorting, but not by much, as Dumbledore had said. She also had to go to the Head's Dorms and she and James had to make a password for the place.

I turned to Remus, my fellow Prefect, and he was listening with rapt attention as Dumbledore gave his yearly speech. Next to him, Sirius was talking to Peter, who looked as though he was only thinking about filling his stomach, not that I could say any differently.

I was hungry from the long train ride, despite the pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frogs.

As he introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I looked toward the ceiling, which for some reason was much more entrancing than that of whatever Dumbledore was saying.

My parents hadn't wanted me to come to school this year. They said that after my brother, Chris' death, I should be more careful with the threat of upcoming war on the horizon.

But I had insisted that I needed to go to school. If I didn't learn how to fight, then how would I ever be able to fend for myself? But that wasn't all of it. I loved my parents, and being muggleborn, I was in the most danger. I didn't insist on going just to learn. I wanted to get away from them.

Every day around them was boring and monotone. They didn't want to talk about anything since my brother's death and the memory of that day I had walked home from a friend's house and seen that Dark Mark, it haunted my dreams despite it being in the early summer.

Lily's own parents had died, of a muggle disease over the summer. Lily said that they had both died together, and that she was getting on okay, but I knew that she wasn't okay. No one was ever fully okay after their parents death. Of course, her sister had blamed Lily for not saving them with her 'magic powers.' Lily said that she didn't know how to cure a muggle disease, and despite the potion that she had tried, it had been in vain.

Her sister claimed that it was the 'magic water' that had killed their parents. I don't know if she said it enough, but as much as Lily tried to act as though it didn't get to her, I felt as though part of it, maybe not the potion making, but the blame itself, had gotten through to her.

Remus nudged me, breaking me from my thoughts. " Gravy?" he offered.

I jumped, nearly knocking the boat of gravy out of his hands. " Sorry Remus. I wasn't paying attention, er, I'll have some gravy on my potatoes I suppose," I said, taking the boat from him, and serving myself some mashed potatoes.

Lily ran in, sitting down next to me, smiling. " How was your summer Remus?" she asked, dishing up some roast beef, and pouring gravy over it.

" Oh, the usual," Remus replied, taking a fork away from Sirius who was attempting to have a fork fight with James who had just taken a seat.

" So did Dumbledore say anything important?" Lily asked, cutting up her potato.

I shrugged. " I didn't really listen, I was too busy spacing off," I admitted, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

I watched Sirius pile drumsticks on his plate, and then start prodding Peter with one of them, probably trying to annoy him.

Peter turned and said something to Sirius, but Sirius didn't relent.

" Sirius, stop!" I snapped at him.

He looked around, and shoved the leg to Peter, and gave me an innocent look. " Yes?"

I simply glared. Next to him, James was looking tired and bored.

I had long ago stopped fancying him, after Lily told me that he was just a heartbreaker. But now, I felt a twinge of affection that I had crushed down ages ago.

" I have to live with that," she said, pointing to James.

" Is he annoying you? You could always just stay in the dorm," I said.

She shook her head. " Nah, I mean, he's annoying, but he's kind of changed. He hasn't asked me out once. Maybe he was being truthful when he said he wasn't going to bother me anymore."

" He has changed, maybe you should just give him a chance," I urged her.

She shook her head. " I like Derek, he's over at Ravenclaw," she said, motioning with her fork.

I did see him. He had dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Lily had a crush on him from last year. " Ask him out," I said. " He won't turn you down, and if he does because of James, then convince him otherwise. You can't let James attack and drive all your suitors away."

" His parents died too," Lily admitted finally after staring at her plate for a considerable amount of time.

" What? How?" I asked her.

" They were Aurors," Lily replied. " They were in some kind of fight with a group of Death Eaters who were torturing muggles, and everywhere they were shooting killing curses, and they hit them both. In the middle of the battle, James," she glanced down the table. Whether to make sure he didn't hear, or out of concern for him I couldn't decipher. " He's doing alright, I guess it's hard on him. But he says he's alright."

" You say you're okay, but I know you aren't," I pointed out.

She said nothing, only took a sip from her own goblet, and then distracted herself with a treacle tart when the desserts appeared.

" So have you taken a fancy to anyone yet?" she asked, glancing once at Derek before back at me.

" Maybe," I said slowly, taking a spoon of strawberry ice cream.

" Do you?" she asked.

" Yes," I replied shortly hoping she wouldn't prod further.

" Who is it?" she asked, smiling.

" The boy who you hate," I answered.

" Snape?" she asked, and four heads whipped around in our direction. Two pairs of blue eyes, grey and a pair of hazel locked on Lily.

" Was I talking to you?" she snapped.

They all turned around after muttering a hurried excuse. " So, who is he?"

I shook my head. " I'll tell you that he isn't Snape."

She looked around, and scanned the room. "Derek?" she guessed next.

" No!" I exclaimed. " You like him, not me."

" Who then?"

" You hate his guts," I hinted.

She scanned the room again. " Potter?"

I couldn't help but smile. " Yes."

" I told you Belle, he's no good for a girl like you. He'll just break your heart. You know how he is, he...he always tries to make me jealous. And he always shows off, how can you like a guy like that?" she asked, pointing to where, despite Remus' efforts, James was in a spoon war with Sirius.

" He's sweet to you, you just never let him in. Besides, he's changed, like you said," I said, using her words against her.

" Yes, he has changed. But not so much that you need to go out with him or something. I mean, that maybe, he's matured a bit," she said.

" That's not so bad is it Lily?"

" No," she slumped. " But I don't want you with him, especially not in my dorm."

" Don't worry Lily, I won't go in your dorm and snog him. I'll do it outside your dorm so you can see," I teased.

Her eyes widened. " If you do, I'll hex both of you into the Hospital for a month," she threatened.

I held my hands up in surrender. " I won't. Merlin, I thought you said you didn't hate him," I pointed out.

" I don't, I would just rather not see a lot of PDA," she replied.

" What is PDA?" Remus asked, not familiar with the muggle term.

" Public Display of Affection," Lily and I both replied at the same time.

Remus wrinkled his nose. " As a Prefect, you'll see plenty of that."

I rolled my eyes. " Broom closets or bathrooms?"

Remus raised his eyebrows as Sirius threw ice cream at Peter. " Both. If they are like James, they prefer broom closets. Sirius on the other hand, he'll snog anywhere he can, and trust me, it isn't fun to yank your best mate off the lips of some other girl."

" And I've seen him do that," Lily added, looking at Remus sorrowfully. " It wasn't fun, I'll tell you that."

-l-James-l-

Maybe I never noticed her before because I was always set on having Lily Evans, or maybe it was the fact she only had Sirius and Remus between her. But either way, I took a liking to the girl sitting next to Lily.

She had straight black hair, so black that it had a blue sort of sheen to it, only added to by the unique blue stipe she wore in it.

She was laughing and talking to Remus and Lily, who were talking to each other like they were best friends.

In truth, I felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it away.

On my right was Sirius, who was attempting to chuck ice cream at Peter, who was on my left, using me as a shield.

I finally got up and swapped seats with Sirius, leaving Peter to get pelted by ice cream.

On my now right, Remus was still talking to the two girls.

" And James he wasn't happy about that so he decided his next attack would be on Phillip, which actually turned out to be a bad idea. See Phillip, was a year ahead of James, and dating Lily, so I guess that it didn't turn out well. James didn't say anything for a week after," Remus said, telling a story.

" What now?" I interjected as Lily and the black haired girl burst into laughter.

" I was telling them about the time you attacked Phillip, the boy who was dating Lily back in Fifth Year," Remus replied.

" Who are you?" I asked the raven haired girl.

She smiled, and looked at Lily who smirked at her. " I'm Annabelle. I'm the new Prefect who is taking over Lily's position. Funny, I'm her friend and Dumbledore chose me."

Annabelle, I repeated in my head. Not a bad name, I had always preferred Lily's name, but hers was nice too.

" I'm James Potter," I replied.

" Quidditch Captain, Marauder, Prankster, Trouble Maker, Blockhead, Idiot and Head Boy," Lily listed off, ticking them off on her fingers and laughing, smiling at me in a way that said she was only teasing.

Remus bit his lip to stop from laughing as well. " You still think I'm an Idiot?" I asked Lily.

" You've never really changed, and besides you're a Marauder. And all of them are a bit of an idiot sometimes," she replied.

" What is a Marauder?" Annabelle asked.

Remus, Sirius and Peter and I all turned together to stare at her in shock. Lily turned to her friend in shock as well.

" What's a Marauder?" Lily repeated, as though she'd never heard such a question.

We all blinked at Annabelle, who looked at us innocently. " I don't know, just tell me."

" They're pranksters, the ones who pull all the great pranks in this school," Lily said.

I turned to her. " You think our pranks are good?"

She looked at me as though I'd gone crazy. " Of course they are. They're brilliant, and no one else can do that kind of magic that you guys do. It's amazing really, I just never told you for fear you're ego would get to inflated."

" We're purveyors of aids to magical mischief makers," Remus recited, easily from the Marauders Map.

Annabelle jumped, and turned around as Dumbledore clapped his hands together for attention. " Follow your House Prefects, they'll lead you to your dorms, off you trot!"

I got up, still wondering about that new fancy, that raven haired girl with deep blue eyes named Annabelle Jacobs, as Remus told me later before I left for Patrols.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you don't hate the chapter, and please don't hate me for quitting Witches Wands and Magic. I also hope that you can see why I quit. It was awful if you compare it to this. This, THIS is my writing when I love to write and I'm inspired and I truly love the story. <strong>

**Not that I didn't like Witches Wands and Magic, but if you saw my Within the Heart of the Ocean series, it was written so much better, and so I think Witches Wands and Magic deserved that kind of justice. This will follow kind of what I wanted to have happen in Witches Wands and Magic, but it might not be the same. Petunia isn't in this one.**


	2. Patrols With Maturity

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Two: Patrols with Maturity **

**My OC's- no one steal her. She's my character.**

**Annabelle Jacobs**

**See how I'm already updating? I love this story and I'm badly addicted to it too...**

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I ran down the dorm stairs, from doing my homework in the new dorm.

My room was the same size as my whole last dorm, I had my own reasonably sized closet, as well as my trunk. I had my own desk, and a desk lamp for the night work. There was a window, and the walls were a Gryffindor scarlet and gold. My bed was twin sized rather than the normal, single beds we would have. It still had the traditional hangings.

Where normally, I would have to share a side table with Alice or Annabelle, there was one that I had alone.

I found I was able to put in a bookshelf that I transfigured myself, and I put many of my schoolbooks on the lower shelves, while the others had my muggle books, or else more spellbooks that I read if I found any free time.

Most of this year, we all had gaps in our schedules, because our schedule, though we still followed the rest of our house, we didn't always take all of the classes. It depended on our career choice, because of our career help we had last year, it helped us know which classes we needed to take and pass to become whatever we wanted.

I chose to be an Auror after my parents died. Despite them not being killed by Death Eaters, I still knew about all the deaths that Voldemort's followers were causing.

I heard about it on the TV from muggles, who were speechless about the number of disappearances and deaths that they had no clue about. Detectives were working themselves overtime trying to figure out how all these people died. They had no mark on their body, no reason for death. Most were healthy, while others were older. But they didn't just drop down dead, there had to be a reason.

Some of the younger people, they were found dead, in the middle of no where, or in the streets, they had been tortured. Tortured by someone who didn't exist. Their own blood stained their wrists and necks. There was never a true sign of what killed them. And few were found with a snake bite. A snake that also...didn't exist.

Not in the muggle world at least.

I glanced at the clock. " Shoot! I'm late!" I hissed, racing down the stairs, and nearly collided with James as he walked into the Common Room to join me.

The Common Room was just like that of Gryffindor's. But it was bigger, and had more space, mainly because it didn't have as many sofas and arm chairs. Instead, it had two armchairs, a sofa by the fireplace which crackled merrily, and one long table, more of a desk really, that ran along the other wall.

" Sorry! I'm here," I said.

James laughed. " I never thought I'd see the day Lily Evans was late for anything," he joked.

" Let's just start Patrols," I replied.

" So what do we actually do?" he asked as we walked out of the Portrait Hole. It wasn't of the Fat lady, dressed in the pink I was used to. Instead, the Heads Dorms were guarded by a knight. He had a flashy black stallion, which tossed its mane and whinnied, while he was dressed in silver armor, and held a gleaming sword and shield. He reminded me of the other knight, which liked to challenge this one. I forgot his name, but he rode a short dapple gray pony...

As soon as we left, I heard the horse give another high pitched whinny, and a snort, and then with a clatter of hooves, he was riding off, leaving us outside the door.

" Well we walk around and look for people who are outside after curfew. It's eight for anyone below Fifth Year, and nine for anyone above," I said, turning to lead down a corridor.

" Why not go the other way?" he suggested, pointing toward the other direction which was sure to wind into the dungeons somewhere along the way. I knew there were two Ravenclaw Prefects out as well tonight.

" No, I told the Prefects to go that way. Plus, the broom cupboards and other places, common snogging spots are this way," I said. He sighed and relented, following my lead, with his wand lit and held high.

" What do we do if we catch anyone?" he asked as we turned another corridor, where I believe a knight used to be, it must be clanking about the castle now.

" We give them a detention and dock ten points," I answered.

" Hmm...but it's the first day of term, no one is ever out," he argued.

" Try telling that to Sirius Black," I snapped. " I found him, first day of Fifth Year, and my first Patrol as a Prefect, snogging some girl in Ravenclaw. Remus was with me at the time, and he was the one who yanked Sirius off," I said, telling the same story as at dinner, though in more detail. " I don't know if Remus was red from anger or embarrassment. Either way, he pretty much shouted at Sirius that he never wanted to see that image in his head again, and that he had a detention."

-l-Annabelle-l-

I lay, looking up at the plain, dull ceiling, thinking about James Potter.

I had been over him. OVER HIM. For years, because Lily told me that he was no good. And I knew the whole time that he wasn't good for me. I had thought that he might like me. But then I gave up with Lily's help when I finally let it sink in, that he truly was no good. Not in the same way as Sirius Black. Sirius was different. He was just looking for a snog, no feelings or strings attached, and plenty of girls were okay with that.

Until they fell for him. That was when he left them, and they were left heartbroken. James was different. He cared about the girls, but sometimes it wasn't true. He was doing it for jealousy reasons. Mostly if Lily had gotten a new boyfriend, and he just wanted her attention.

When she didn't give it to him, he would give up and then go out with the girl some more before he broke it off. And sometimes, the girl was smart enough to figure out it was only because of Lily, and broke up with him before he could say sorry.

Lily said he changed.

That he was slightly more mature, slightly in her own words. I could see he had changed, sure he would still prank the Slytherins whenever he could, but not out of just chance. He would prank them when he pleased or they deserved it. Not as cruel as Fifth Year with Snape, but not as nice as if he pranked Lily. Lily, she was a special case.

Most of the pranks he pulled on her, they couldn't be considered true pranks. Most of them consisted of a card with glitter that wouldn't come off, turning all her quills into roses, or hexing a couple of doves to bring her flowers.

And he didn't seem to be after Lily, in fact he seemed to see her more as a friend than anything this year. That was a start, for half of Sixth Year he was quiet. That would explain his time of getting over Lily.

The next half, he worked on being just her friend. He didn't ask her out, and eventually she started to call him James rather than Potter. Though at times she would slip up and call him Potter like she used to. Or if she was teasing and faking anger she would call him Potter. And when she started to call him James, he was allowed to call her Lily.

Sometimes she would jump at the name, but slowly she grew used to seeing him as a friend.

I wondered if I would ever get to Patrol with him. I knew Head Girl and Boy would switch off just like Prefects, though on weekends, Prefects didn't Patrol and instead it was only the Heads.

Could he really like me? After all those years of liking Lily? Or would he think that I would be like her and push him away?

And would Lily accept him. I knew she accepted him as a friend now, most of the time at least, unless his teasing got more flirty than friendly. Then she would go cold, and push him away.

I could only hope. Hope that he liked me and wouldn't break my heart like Lily said.


	3. A Saying In Time

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Three: A Saying In Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle Jacobs. Who I hope will be more existing in this story than my OCs were in WW&M.**

**And I made up these saying. Both of them. I love them, and I ask that you please do not claim them as your own. And if you would like to use them ask me first. They are written in italics. **

**Also, this chapter as well at the other two were beta read by Clo Salvatore.**

* * *

><p>-l-Sirius-l-<p>

I was sleeping, having a wonderful dream with a flying motorcycle. I've always wanted a flying motorbike. When I stayed at James' place, I asked him if I could get one since I had enough money. He said no, that I would have to get my own flat to get a motorcycle.

I ran away after a huge fight right after summer had started. I actually walked all the way to James' house, and his parents were nice enough to let me stay the entire summer. It was a big difference from my usual place in the Grimmauld Place. From Kreacher, to my own brother, they all hated me.

Long ago, the blame of being placed in Gryffindor had been worn down until they agreed it was the Sorting Hat's choice. And for a while, they tried to make me talk to Slytherins like my cousins, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. But I refused, except for my cousin Andromeda, who despite having been in Slytherin, was nice and still owled me on occasion. I never agreed with their idea of being pure blood as being better than my friends, who weren't all pure blood.

By Fifth Year, they seemed to have given up on me ever being their image of perfection. So instead they turned to Regulus, and they worked him harder than me, and forced him into talking with the other Black relatives, trying to make him not turn out as a mistake like I had apparently.

Through Fifth and Sixth Year, I was constantly reminded that Regulus was a true Black, and a perfect son. Regulus was a year behind me, and was always with Slytherins like Snape, Avery, Mulciber, Dolohov, and Nott. Plenty of them kept him in their circle of Death Eaters, or to be. I wasn't sure if he already was a Death Eater, and in truth, I didn't want to know.

Then I was rudely shaken awake by an over enthusiastic James Potter.

" Come on Sirius! Breakfast is in a half hour!" James shouted in my ears.

I sat up, ears ringing from his voice and blinked around the room.

He waved a hand in front of my face, " Come on! Remus is already up," he urged.

" What about Pete?" I grumbled, wanting to fall back asleep. Six o' clock was much too early in my opinion.

James looked over at Peter's hanging where I heard him snoring. " We're going to see how late he'll sleep."

I rolled my eyes, and reluctantly got up. " Alright, I'll see you in ten, I'm taking a shower."

James sat on his old bed, and stared off into space.

I dearly hoped he wasn't going to start talking about Lily. I had heard enough to write a rather interesting life story about her from everything James had told me. Which was a lot. And I didn't want to hear about how she had beautiful eyes, silk hair, blah blah...you get the point.

I turned, ignoring his stare into space, and went to take my shower.

When I finished, and walked back in, dressed and drying my hair with a towel, he was now talking to Remus.

Remus looked nearly as bored of hearing about Lily as I was.

" And she's got gorgeous blue eyes," James continued.

My world came to a screeching halt. What? " Who?" I interrupted.

" Annabelle," he replied, as though I was the one who was crazy, not him.

" Wait? What? I thought you fancied Evans," I said before he could continue.

" Did," he replied. " Remember, I gave up last year and I'm her friend. She doesn't think of me like that and I don't like her like that either."

I blinked. Then I rubbed my eyes and blinked again. " Right."

He nodded, and got up. " Come on, we have to get to breakfast, and then we have fifteen minutes to go find Lily and Annabelle before Charms," he said, getting up and he was down the stairs before I was even off the bed.

I glanced at Remus, who looked just as stunned. " Did you know he liked Annabelle?" Remus asked me.

I shook my head. " I thought he was still after Evans, despite saying he was over her. I had no idea he even knew Annabelle existed."

Remus shrugged. " I think he noticed her yesterday. I don't know if him taking a fancy to her is better or worse than when he liked Lily."

" What do you mean?" I asked. In my mind, he probably had more of a chance with Annabelle than he did with Lily.

Remus sighed. " I don't want Lily to start liking him if he doesn't like her back. And if she does like him, I don't want her to hate her best friend."

I looked at him in confusion. " What are you talking about? Evans doesn't like James."

Remus rolled his eyes, and muttered " Honestly!" before he replied. " Yes, but James has matured a bit over the summer. And with him always around her, because of Annabelle, she might you know...see him differently and start liking him."

I hadn't thought of that. I only knew that for five and a half years, Lily Evans had hated James' guts. And that it was only the last half a year that she had not snapped at him. She was his friend instead, and as unusual as it seemed, I accepted it pretty easily.

But really? Could he have done any worse? I mean, Annabelle is good looking, smart, and overall a very good witch. But she's a lot like Lily, and I don't think he realizes that. Maybe she won't reject him like Lily did, but I have a feeling that Lily might like him this year. And it is only because of a saying Remus made up a while back.

One that he would repeat whenever James would fail to get Lily. He would say, _" The truest of love, is the love that stays hidden the longest, and is most deeply denied."_ He would also add on occasion that, _" True love must be denied before it can be accepted."_

-l-Annabelle-l-

It was six thirty, breakfast time, and Lily and I headed down.

On the way, I noticed she gave Derek a few passing glances, but other than that, she was calm.

" Do you think he'll like me?" she asked, as I sat down and poured milk over my cereal.

I shrugged. " Most of your boyfriends have been scared off by James."

She buttered a piece of toast. " True, but he's popular, whereas...I'm not really."

" He shouldn't care if you are or not. You're pretty, and smart. Besides, if he doesn't like you, then he's the one who is missing out," I replied, just as the owls swooped in.

My own owl, she was a small owl, and a ghost white, and landed neatly next to me, while another boy's crashed magnificently into the toast holders, which sent toast flying.

I picked a piece up, not to eat, but I broke it into pieces and fed it to my owl named Gretchen, by the storekeeper I'd gotten her from when I started Hogwarts six years ago.

" We have...Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic before lunch. Then Defense Against the Dark Arts with our new Professor, and Muggle Studies before Herbology and then dinner," Lily said, reading off her schedule. She checked mine. " And you don't have Muggle Studies."

We checked our schedules with the Maruders, and I was pleased that during Muggle Studies, which I had a free period, I would be sharing that time with James, Sirius and Peter.

Alice Prewett sat down next to me, and tapped Lily on the shoulder.

Lily turned around from comparing her schedule with Remus, and squealed. " Alice! I missed you yesterday, where were you?"

Alice had black hair, and warm friendly brown eyes. She smiled, and hugged Lily. " Sorry, I was with Frank during the feast, and then I couldn't find you. Where did you disappear off to?"

" Sorry Alice, I was with Annabelle and then I had Head duties, remember?" she said pointing to her badge.

Alice's eyes widened. " I forgot! Congrats! Do we have the same classes?" she asked, pulling out her own battered, and crumpled schedule and flattened it.

After a thorough examination, they had nearly all the same and it made sense, seeing as they both wanted to be Aurors.

" And you haven't blown James' head off yet?" she asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

Lily laughed. " I'll try not to alright? And no I haven't yet."

" Well I think Annabelle would prefer that," Alice said.

I knew Alice from last year when I became somewhat friends with Lily. Often times last year I had studied with Lily, pouring over text books in the Library, sometimes Remus was there too. Though most of the time, he stayed to himself, in a chair, studying without a sound. And when Alice started to need help in Potions, Lily dragged her to the Library, and we laughed over plenty of the weird animals that her muggle parents would die of fright from seeing.

I knew Peter as well, because most of the time, when Remus was in the Library, he would leave James and Sirius to the prank planning, and try to copy Remus' notes as much as he could, while his brow furrowed, showing he didn't understand all of it.

I knew Remus pretty well by then, but slowly I learned of the true patience he had. He would coach Peter through a lot of the Potions and Charms, with a patience I only saw some of the teachers even had, and very few at that. And at his young age of 16, it was a remarkable trait that many witches and wizards didn't have yet.

My eyes widened at her statement. " What?" I squeaked.

She smiled. " I saw you looking at James Potter. Girl you fancy the boy, anyone could see that!"

Was I that obvious?

She laughed at my expression. " Don't worry, boys are thick enough that it didn't get through to them."

" You know Remus always said that James would mature sometime, and then he'd get the girl he wanted," Lily said, and I watched as she pointed to James. " He's been staring at you since we came to breakfast."

I poked my head out, and looked down the table, and sure enough, he was staring at me. When he realized I had seen him, he turned away quickly, and I heard Sirius laugh at him before making some kind of comment.

Alice and Lily pulled me back. " Don't look back! Make him think you don't know."

" Why? If he likes me and I like him, why can't I just tell him?" I asked.

They both rolled their eyes. " You have a lot to learn Annabelle," Alice said.

Lily nodded in agreement. " You never tell a guy you like him. It's the rules, you have to let them make the first move."

" Who made those rules?" I asked.

" Girls," they said together.

I groaned. " Really? What are the other rules?"

" Grab a piece of toast and let's go. We have to show you some of the Witch Weekly. Obviously you need to catch up on boy tactics," Lily said, getting up and swinging her bookbag over her shoulder. " Come on!" she said.

I reluctantly followed them. " Why can't I just tell him? It'd be easier!"

" NO!" they said together.

" You have to be flirty, but not desperate," Alice advised.

" And if he asks you out, say no the first time, and the second ask him why," Lily intervened.

I was in for a long fifteen minutes before the bell rang. And I had a feeling that even after that, I wouldn't be free of the fifteen minute passing period until we actually got to class.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter, I do ask for a few reviews before I post again. <strong>


	4. A Lion's Pride

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Four: A Lion's Pride**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my OC. **

**I asked for reviews, I got two favs, and one alert. I guess I'll update for the two people who actually like the story. **

* * *

><p>-l-Peter-l-<p>

I awoke, and looked around blearily. My dorm was empty. I couldn't hear Remus rummaging in his trunk, Sirius taking a shower or James' soft snores. I started and sat bolt upright and looked at the clock.

It was 7:50. I had already missed breakfast, and I had class in exactly ten minutes.

I grabbed my bookbag, stuffing some random books in it, one that looked like it could be Charms, and another that might be Transfiguration, a scroll of parchment, my planner Remus got me last year, an ink bottle, a couple battered old quills and my wand.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, taking the shortcut that only we knew of, and arrived, sprinting into Charms only moments before the bell rang.

I panted and took my seat next to Remus, who merely raised an eyebrow at my lateness, and then went back to writing today's date at the top of his paper, his name, and then what was written on the board.

" Took you long enough," Sirius said from next to Remus.

" Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked, feeling put out.

Sirius and James only laughed. " Just our little joke Pete."

Usually I would have laughed along with my friends, but now I was stubborn and only took out my scroll of parchment, and ink bottle, borrowing one of Remus' neatly taken care of quills. I wrote down whatever Remus had on his paper and ignored Sirius and James who were talking to Lily, Annabelle and Alice who sat in front of them.

I had been with the Marauders for years, six to be exact. I was part of their gang, we made the Marauders Map together. Heck, I even changed into a rat every Full Moon so that Moony wouldn't suffer, despite that he nearly ate me every time and I had to have Padfoot or Prongs save me. We had always relied on each other. We even had our own Marauder Code, which maybe no one else knew of, but it was important to us. But even through all of that, sometimes I felt like I didn't truly belong. Yes, they accepted me as a friend. Yes they accepted me into their group and let me hang out with them and pull pranks. But I never felt like they actually saw me as worth something.

They all were extremely gifted wizards. I was just Peter. Just Peter.

I couldn't calm Sirius down after a fight with his parents like Remus could. He always could tell when Sirius had been fighting with his brother or his parents, whereas I couldn't tell the difference if my life depended on it. And Remus alone could enter the dormitory when that happened, at least until Sirius was less likely to hit someone. James tried a few times, once getting his hair singed, and the other he got punched, breaking his glasses. He didn't take it personally of course, he knew Sirius was just upset. Sirius knew that James didn't take it personally. And maybe that's why Remus alone could get to him at those times. Because Sirius didn't dare hit Remus. One, it was against Marauder Code unless it was something important, like we had taken a potion. Or on the occasion of a Prank War, though we often didn't use physical violence.

Two, Remus took almost everything personally. And no one ever hit Moony, because he could take it sure, but no one ever did. Because James and Sirius were like brothers and wrestled on occasion, but that was different. And Moony was who held us up. He was also the one we all protected, partly because he was a werewolf, but also because he was like the middle child. The one who bridged me to the other Marauders. Without Remus, I doubt I ever would have been accepted.

I couldn't be as talented at Quiddtch either. James and Sirius, they were both on the team. In fact, this year James was made Captain, and he was a chaser, though he had been a good seeker when he was one. Sirius was a beater, and a good one at that. He was fast as James, and he didn't have to care about the quaffle, but he was strong enough to hit the bludgers, and protect the team. He was our protector in a way. He transformed into a dog, which was known to be loyal to its master, but also protective at times. He tried and failed to protect his younger brother from his family's belief in the Dark Lord being right, and blood purity. So maybe, now he saw us as his family and he protected us.

James was talented, he had good looks too. And he held us all together with his leadership. Some would debate around the school who was the true leader of the Marauders. Girls would squabble about who was better. And maybe some only guessed. No one really knew unless they were close to us, that despite protecting us, and having his looks, Sirius never really led us. He was more of James' brother that he never had. And Sirius and James seemed to be like one person sometimes, they worked together so well. And they shared thoughts silently sometimes, without a word. And Remus I believe, would catch the small exchanges, not commenting on it, but he seemed to understand whatever passed between them. Try as I might, I never understood what those glances they shared meant, not until later.

I don't know what I ever did for them. I was with them on pranks, but I never got the glory. I was their look out in case trouble came. And if it did, it was like I didn't exist, they would scatter, Remus making sure no trace of them remained, Sirius and James making sure he didn't get left behind, and then they would vanish. It was like I wasn't part of them. Then I would be in trouble, and none of them ever thanked me for taking the detention and points off.

If I tried to calm Sirius down, I would take one step in the dorm and he would probably break my nose. If I tried to play Quidditch, they would laugh that I couldn't even ride a broom properly. I wasn't as smart as Remus. He would study for hours, completely absorbed in what he was reading. I couldn't do that. And he always could push Sirius and James into studying a bit at least. Whereas if I tried that, they would laugh and walk away to plan a new prank.

I was their cheerleader more like. During pranks, I admired them, they were so good at what they did. I couldn't do what they were. I didn't have the pride, strength, or wit that they had.

Maybe I never belonged in their group. I just wasn't Marauder material. I wasn't even in their league. And unless I even was in their dorm, I doubt they would have even noticed the boy who struggled with grades, couldn't even throw a proper stunner, couldn't fight, and couldn't even run faster than a caterpillar.

-l-Remus-l-

I took notes, not listening to James or Sirius, instead I was completely focused on learning about the 'avis' spell. It would shoot birds out of ones wand.

Next to me, Peter was writing as much as he could. Though without much success, his eyes flickered over the page, reading it before he wrote, and his eyes would narrow in concentration, before he continued to write.

I could catch brief snatches of the conversation Annabelle was having with James and Sirius.

She was telling them that her parents were muggles. She was muggleborn, and that her brother Chris had been at Hogwarts too. I didn't recognize the name Chris Jacobs. In fact, I didn't know if the guy existed. Apparently Chris had been killed by Death Eaters over the summer, just like James' parents.

" Was his name Chris Jacobs?" I asked.

She shook her head. " No, Chis Evergreen. He erm...well he's my half brother. Same mother," she replied.

I nodded and turned when Professor Flitwick announced we would now be trying out the spell.

I picked up my wand, and tapped James on the shoulder. He turned, looking at me. I nodded to the Professor, and then jabbed my wand at the spell.

He nodded, and picked up his own wand, read the spell carefully and then. " Avis!" On his command, out of his wand flew perhaps a dozen white doves.

I preformed my spell, and out flew golden birds, which on my instruction, turned an ocean blue.

Peter raised his wand, and when he shot his spell, one of my birds turned to ice. I clucked my tongue, disapprovingly, and chided him.

" It's the way you're moving your wrist. You need more swish and less flick," I instructed patiently.

He tried again, this time out of his wand, instead of a dozen birds, flew a fiery phoenix, which flew high in the air, and gracefully landed on his desk, which nearly set his parchment on fire, but I put out the fire with an agumenti charm, and vanished the bird quickly.

He was given homework. Practice and lots of it, at which I volunteered to help him.

That wasn't the worst at least. Someone else produced beautiful birds, but when they tried to change the animal's color, the birds merely exploded. Another girl's birds attacked her, and she was forced to beat them back with her textbook.

During the passing period, we went to Transfiguration which was odd. Usually we slacked, and ended up late minus me, because I insisted on going to the next class and left after they didn't listen.

I quickly figured out it was only because of Annabelle that he insisted we go to class. He sat down on his desk and watched the girls as Alice told them a story about her summer.

James watched them with rapt attention, not noticing that the rest of us were far from entertained. We had no care to sit here for another 13 minutes until class.

" Just go talk to her already," I said, nodding to where Annabelle was talking with Lily and Alice.

James turned red at being caught and shook his head. " I don't know what to say to her. I barely know her!"

This didn't happen very often, when James Potter got embarrassed or lost his ability to form a coherent sentence. He just isn't the type to get flustered when it has to do about a girl. He's good with the ladies, and he knows it. So usually he won't get shy like this. I looked up at him in slight surprise. He definitely liked Annabelle. He had it bad too.

Sirius looked amused, though, James didn't notice, as his attention was half on me, and half on the girl talking with her friends. I felt like I was getting the smaller half of his attention.

" Just talk to Lily, you are her friend, and then Annabelle will join in," I suggested.

He shook his head again. " I don't know how to start a conversation with Lily either."

I sighed, standing up. " Padfoot if you will?" I asked.

Sirius nodded, standing up from leaning on the desk.

" Just say it is Head's stuff, like the Prefect's schedules, alright?" I suggested, and then Sirius took his shoulders, steering him to where the girls were laughing at something Alice said.

James glared at me, in mock anger, and smiled quickly as he was left alone in front of the girls.

Hopefully he would be able to push his pride down and just talk to her.


	5. Just Knowledge

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Five: Just Knowledge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle**

* * *

><p>-l-Alice-l-<p>

I stopped talking about my mother, and how she accidentally cursed my father while she was cooking, he had snuck up behind her to scare her. It worked, I could tell because the next instant, his hair was cursed off, and I'm pretty sure that was just her using a simple stunner.

Annabelle was laughing, and Lily was trying not to as I noticed James being practically shoved by his friend, Sirius Black, to talk to Annabelle or Lily I wasn't sure.

As soon as Sirius left, he gave me a glance, and then looked down at his shoes.

" Hey Lily," he mumbled. So he must be here to talk to Annabelle I concluded.

It was obvious, because he wanted to talk to someone he knew that knew Annabelle in hopes that she would join in the conversation.

I rolled my eyes. Typical boy tactic.

I nudged Lily and smirked, and she grinned back, and turned to James when he spoke.

" Hi," she replied. " Need something?"

His eyes flickered briefly to Annabelle, and paused on her face for an instant too long, before he looked back at Lily.

" Umm well it's Head stuff," he said.

She shrugged. " Alright, I started the Prefect's schedules yesterday, is that okay?" she dug in her bag and pulled out a neatly written out calendar.

" I think the Prefects should change partners every week, and then they should do at least one every week. So then, they get paired with their other Prefect. They'll switch every few times I suppose. And let me see...yes, that will work. Five days, and ten of us. You and I will have different partners too. Preferably you and I will go in the middle of the week because we need sleep and we have the weekends." She pointed to where she had filled out the calendar. " And they switch who they patrol with all the time. I tend to keep Gryffindors and Slytherins away in case of...disputes," she said.

" Then on Saturday and Sunday, we both have to do Patrols. And Prefect meetings, which we have to be at, are the first and third Sunday each month," she said, rolling up the parchment. " What do you think?"

He nodded. " I agree. What time do we have to be there?"

" Usually nine o' clock works. We'll be taking the shifts until the meeting on Sunday. Since today is a Friday, we'll only have two more days. Today and tomorrow, but on Sunday we'll assign the umm," she checked the scroll. " The Hufflepuffs will go first."

He nodded. " Alright, and the meeting is Sunday. Hi Alice, how was your summer?" he asked.

His question shocked me. I blinked, and then it finally registered in my mind. " Fine, I was just telling Lily and Annabelle," I paused unnoticeably, taking in his slight reaction, as his eyes flickered to Annabelle, " about how my mother nearly rendered my father bald when he tried to sneak up on her and scare her. He scared her at least..."

His reaction was not of what I expected, he was silent, watching Annabelle who had burst into giggles again. I found it unusual that James would like Annabelle. Not that she wasn't pretty or smart, she was both. But something seemed off about the way he looked at her. I knew that he'd liked Lily for years.

And something in his eyes was different when he liked Annabelle. His gaze seemed slightly bright, but didn't shine like they did with Lily. Whenever he used to look at Lily, a look would come into his eyes. And I wondered about that glazed look he would give her sometimes. He hadn't looked at Annabelle that way, but I knew he liked her at least. Maybe not in the same way as Lily, but she was a different person, what was I expecting? That he would chase Annabelle with the same devotion he'd shown Lily? I told myself I was being ridiculous.

He glanced at Lily, who was tying her scroll with a rubber band.

Something softened in his gaze for a second, and then he seemed to shake himself and with a hurried, " See you later," he walked back to his friends.

Sirius and Remus looked at him expectantly, but he didn't speak, instead he kept walking.

He left the classroom without a sound, and I looked at Remus, who was looking at me, sharing my look of confusion.

I leapt up, and ran over to Remus.

" What happened? I was sure he was going to talk to Annabelle!"

Remus nodded. " I thought so too, but something just seemed to snap in him. I don't know what happened!"

" And to think it is only the first day of term," I muttered, and I got up to talk to James.

But Sirius stopped me. " Don't. Take one step in his dorm and he'll yell at you."

Remus turned to look at me. " There are reasons guys don't usually talk to other guys about their feelings. It never works, we have a system though. I'm the only one who can help Sirius, Sirius can only help James and I. Really any of us can probably help Peter, though he doesn't usually have an emotional breakdown."

-l-James-l-

I didn't usually lose it, but when I did, it was always Sirius who came after me.

Just like Remus was the only one who could take a step toward an upset Sirius, Sirius was the only one who could talk me out of my anger.

I heard Sirius come after me, but I didn't stop walking until he yelled at me.

" Potter! Stop!"

I whipped around at him. " What?" it came out more bitter than I thought it would.

He glared back at me. " What was that?"

" What was what?"

" That, back there!" he shouted, motioning to where I had stormed out of the Transfiguration classroom.

" That was me trying to work out what I'm feeling!" I shouted.

He let out a growl of frustration. " I thought you fancied Jacobs!" He always used girl's last names...it was a habit of his.

" I did! I thought I did!" I wanted to scream in frustration. I didn't know anymore. " I don't know!"

" Tell me something you do know!"

I sighed, and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. When I opened them I had my answer. " I'm not over Lily. That's all I really know." I was tired of yelling. But that's how our work it out moments were.

We yelled out all our anger, and then our talk was private, even if it was in the middle of the hall. Because no one else would understand what we were talking about. With Sirius, Remus had to use patience and be careful because despite how strong he was, Sirius was emotionally unstable sometimes. With me, Sirius was never good with feelings, but he would yell and break down my pride and my barriers, and as soon as he got me to tell, which was usually a strike of confusion for me, I would answer. Then he could use his short patience and words.

" I thought you fancied Annabelle," he said, sitting down next to me.

" I do," I replied. And it was true.

" But?" Sirius asked.

I sighed again. " I guess I'm still getting over Lily, and it's hard to get over her when I'm always looking at her and Annabelle. Alice is no problem, she has a boyfriend."

" So try not to linger on Evans, and look at Annabelle instead. She likes you, and she won't push you away like Evans," he answered for me.

" I'll try," I replied, and he held out his hand to help me up, and he slapped me on the back like boys do. It's basically the equivalent to a girl squealing and hugging her friend.

I sighed, and returned to McGongall's class. Sirius gave me a sideways glance, and then sat down.

I sat next to him, glanced at Annabelle, and longed to talk to her without making a fool of myself.

" You alright?" Remus asked as more students filed in, and despite McGongall beginning to write on the board, he didn't take notes yet, his golden gaze on me.

" I'm fine," I replied, brushing off his concern. He studied me for another second before he huffed, and began to take notes.

He knew I was lying, and I knew he would find out somehow, even when I didn't open my mouth he always figured it out, that was part of him being Remus.

" You still like Lily?" he asked, though his eyes were on the board, his hand taking the notes. Even as he talked about something that had nothing to do with changing a desk into a pig.

I lowered my head slightly, and took more notes.

He smirked in satisfaction of having gotten his answer. It was like he was a psychologist or something.

" Just learn to look past your old crush and I'll tell you this again and probably again. Without rejection you can't move on. She's rejected you, multiple times in savage ways. She threw you in the lake, and there is a limit James. sometimes you just have to give up, and maybe this is now," Remus said knowledgeably.


	6. Insight

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Six: Insight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle**

**Beta read by Clo Salvatore.**

**This one goes out to accio-food, the nice person who likes to review. **

**Okay jo bel, since I nicely said that I didn't like your story and I am entitled to my own opinion, it's kinda mean if you then go to my story, and flame it for no reason. That's just stupid. That and you only wrote three words, who knew that you could spell only one of them right. **

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I looked at Alice for an explanation as James walked back in, but she only shrugged. He completely bypassed me as though I didn't exist, only glancing once at Annabelle before he sat down.

I felt another twinge of jealousy at the way he looked at Annabelle, but then I turned back around, glancing at Remus for answers, but he looked just as lost as I did.

I held my tongue, not daring to speak. When McGonagall called on me, I only shook my head, terrified that I would say something that wasn't even relevant. Something that had to do with James, sitting behind me.

I bit my lip and continued to write notes.

" Miss Evans!" the Professor said.

I could only shake my head. I hesitantly opened my mouth. " I don't know Professor," I managed at last.

She gave me a look as though she didn't believe me, but she relented. Instead she rounded on her best student, the very reason I refused to speak.

" Mr. Potter, answer the question since Miss Evans seems not to know," she said.

He looked up at her, and for an instant, emotions played across his face.

Shock, and then a tiredness I never saw flashed in his eyes. " The spell is nonverbal," he replied, sounding more tired than he looked.

Remus flashed him a look, but he sat, resolutely, not turning to answer Remus' silent question. Even Sirius raised and eyebrow. Peter, he seemed off in his own world, like he could care less.

I was curious about his sudden change in moods. He had been happy this morning, then at the beginning of class, he was okay...maybe frustrated, but then he was alright. Now he was suddenly tired?

Even the other Marauders seemed clueless as to what had happened.

When the bell rang for History of Magic, I forgot about James temporarily, and raced to our Head's dorm, and entered, grabbing my things for History of Magic, my book and some more parchment, and then took off.

He wasn't there yet, but Annabelle and Alice were.

" What was wrong with James?" I asked, setting my stuff down, and only sparing a small glance at Binns, who was floating into his office.

Alice shrugged. But then she gave me a half glance, telling me silently that she would say later.

Annabelle shrugged too. " I have no idea. I didn't notice anything," she said. " He's got hazel eyes though," she said dreamily.

I felt my eye twitch, and blinked, then it was gone. Was I really mad because she liked James? I shook myself, no, I was simply mad because she was crushing on him and hadn't noticed what I had so easily.

Maybe it was the six years where I had to constantly know which classes I had with him so I could run. Or maybe I had started to notice him for Annabelle.

" He was off," I said finally.

" He's off pulling a prank on Mulciber," she said, drawing a horse, which in my opinion looked more like a cow to me.

But what she said caught my attention. " Mulciber?"

" Avery, Mulciber, Dolohov, and Nott. There was another person," she muttered, holding up four fingers. She slowly put up her last finger. " Snape! Yeah, they're going to plan a quick prank, then they'll be back, James said."

" How do you know?" I asked, looking at Remus' empty chair. He hadn't mentioned a prank.

" James offered to let me join, but I said no-" she said.

" You said what?" Alice and I rounded on her at the same time.

" I said no because I thought-"

" Of course we want you with Potter. Next time say yes," I said.

" It's a prank," she said wrinkling her nose. " It's not very romantic is it?"

I huffed. " You have a lot to learn about James Potter. He pranks all the time, for starters. And inviting a girl, that's basically against Marauder Code, so of course you should say yes! That's not a date, but it's time to talk to him and see how brilliant he is," I said, not really realizing what I was saying.

Alice stared at me as though she thought I'd lost my marbles. " What?" I asked.

I looked at Annabelle who was also staring at me in shock.

" What?" I repeated.

" You just complimented James Potter," Alice said, smirking.

" Well yes, but I mean, I've seen Remus plan pranks, I helped with one of them, but none of the others know," I admitted.

" You helped? When?" Alice asked. " Tell us everything!" Her eyes gleamed with their ever happy glow, and they sparkled with excitement.

I scooted into my chair while Alice and Annabelle sat down on my desk, looking at me expectantly.

" Well it was in Fifth Year, and we didn't really get along. But I was in the Library with Remus, and we were studying for something. Then he mentioned that he was trying to find a spell that would change the color of something permanent. I asked him what it was for and he said..."

_" Oh, Sirius and James just want to pull a prank on a couple of Slytherins," Remus replied, pouring over a Charms book._

_I sighed, shaking my head. " You'll never find it that way Remus."_

_I flipped open my own Charms textbook, and then I flipped it to the index, then I pointed. " Right there. _Multicorfors is the normal spell, to make it stay, just use a simple Permanent Sticking Charm."__

__" Thanks," he scribbled it down.__

__Then I paused. " Wait, what is this even for?"__

__" A couple Slytherins," Remus replied.__

__" I mean what are you planning to use it for?"__

__Remus sighed, and pulled out a map of the castle which looked hand drawn. He picked up his wand and waved it, causing arrows to appear as well as blinking dots.__

__" You see here?" he pointed to one of the dots. " That's where they are starting. Then they will travel this way, and then they're going to curse the shampoo in the Slytherin's bathroom, and then they are going to make sure that it stays, and add muggle dye to it."__

__He pointed.__

__I looked at him. " Why not just curse all of the Slytherins at once?"__

__He looked at me in confusion.__

__I sighed, flipping open a different book and summoning another from the shelves, then I opened them and proceeded to show them a book on pranks, and a color dye one specifically for this similar purpose.__

" They didn't know," I added as I finished the story.

Alice smirked. " I thought you didn't approve of pranking."

" I didn't," I said defensively. " I just...I was mad at Snape alright?"

Alice nodded skeptically, still smirking.

-l-Annabelle-l-

It wasn't for another month or so later that I got to talk to James alone, despite all the free periods we had together, most of those times, he still talked with Sirius or Peter.

It was a Wednesday, and we had Patrols together. In all honesty, I was slightly nervous.

What if he didn't want to talk to me?

" Hey, Annabelle, how were classes?" he asked politely.

For a moment I was shocked. He hadn't spoken to me at all since the Feast. " Oh they were alright. When are you holding Quidditch trials?" I asked.

He looked at me, tired, but slightly confused. " You're trying out?"

I shook my head. " No, but I know some people have been asking around. I've heard a few of the girls are planning to try out. Hopefully they aren't fangirls," I said, as I wasn't too fond of the pack of girls that seemed to follow James and Sirius everywhere.

He groaned in agreement. " I don't hate them, but during Quidditch trials they simply drive me crazy. I'm holding them next week. "

We turned down a corridor to where I now knew most of the snoggers resided especially on Fridays. Luckily it was Wednesday.

It was silent for a moment. " Do you think Lily would pretend to be my girlfriend?" he asked suddenly.

I hesitated. I thought of what Lily would say. " Probably not, why would you need a fake girlfriend?"

" Because when I have a girlfriend the fan girls don't show up as much. They hang low, because of a prank in Fourth Year after we started to even get a fangirl club. You want to be the lucky girl who gets to pretend for a week?" he offered.

" Pretend for a week?" I asked.

He nodded.

I shook my head. " I'd rather not. If you were asking for real, I might give you a different answer," I replied, and continued walking.

He stopped walking, but I didn't slow down, in fact, I only opened the broom closet, kicked the couple out, docked points and handed out detentions as though we were having a casual chat.

He finally started walking again, but he didn't speak for a long while.

" What if that was my way of asking you out for real?" he asked.

I nearly stopped, decided not to, and nearly fell. " What?"

" Look, I barely know you. And you don't know me. Sure, we are both in the same year, but I don't know you," he began.

I stopped him. " I get it. You need more time. Well I need more time too, and not just to sort out my feelings. But I need to decide if you're worth it. I've had my heart broken before, and I'm not the type of girl who is just going to give her heart away. I'll think about it. And you can think about if you really want to do this, once you're in, you can't turn back."

With that, I pivoted on my heel, and continued to walk, and after a moment he followed. " I think you're right. I can't just ask out of the hope that you like me back. I have to think about it, I'm not sure...that I'm actually over Lily," he confessed.

" I don't think she likes you," I said.

He shrugged. " I know. But...after six years of liking her, it's kinda hard to give her up you know?"

I laughed. " Not to be rude, but I really can't connect with you on that one. I've never chased a guy for six years. I dated a guy for two, but then we broke up."

" Two years? Why would you break up after two years?" he asked.

I hesitated, then sighed, deciding that if I was going to give him a chance to win me, he needed to know about some of my past. " Okay well his name was Robert. He's a muggle. I thought I loved him," I laughed out loud, but it wasn't funny at all. " I was in Third Year, and I was foolish. I used to mail him, owl first to my parents, and they would send it to him. It was that summer that he told me he loved me. I told him I loved him back, but I was only just turning 14. What did I know about love? He was two years older than me, sixteen. I left for Hogwarts again. But this time, he wanted to know where I was going. I half lied. Told him I was going to a Boarding School, and that it was a private school. I hoped he wouldn't come after me. I told him I loved him, and I left. I was gone for all of Hogwarts time. Fourth Year summer, he didn't believe me anymore. Said that I was cheating on him. I wasn't. Sure I'd gotten a few guys that asked me out. But I told them I had a boyfriend back at home and they accepted it. I never cheated on him, but I guess he couldn't take the nine months with only letters that we were sending. He cut it off, durning the summer. He told me he'd fallen in love with someone else, someone his age, and someone who didn't vanish off the face of the Earth for nine months. I got over it durning the summer at least."

I sighed, and continued. " After that, I only went out with one more guy. And he didn't last very long. He said I had trust issues and left. He was a wizard, don't worry. I realized that I could love a muggle, like Robert, after school was over. Otherwise it was too hard. Long distance relationships will kill you," I recited. " This one didn't kill me, but I should have known better. He was sixteen. There was no way he was going to spend his time waiting for me."

James sighed. " I have a similar story, but mine is all about Lily. I don't know if you want to hear it," he said uncertainly.

" I told you mine, I suppose I'll listen," I said.

His words came out as though they were natural, just flowing like a river. " I liked her when I got to school. On the train ride, I made fun of her friend, that Snape boy. My first mistake." He paused. " I guess my second mistake was thinking that a girl like her, even at eleven, would ever like me. She was always smiling, and happy, fun...she was an incredible witch. And I thought I loved her. But...she never loved me. And after I asked her out a few times, that gleam in her eyes faded, it wasn't funny anymore, she thought it was a joke. A cruel one at that. She changed, in Third Year, she wasn't this innocent kid anymore. She was fierce, strong, beautiful as any year, but she really grew up that year. She wasn't going to take anymore of my nonsense. And she put her foot down hard. It hurt, I guess I was too lovesick to realize it though. I didn't realize that it wasn't denial she was in, but in a state where, she wanted nothing to do with me. She just wanted me away from her. I chased her. It was fun for me, and until Fifth Year, I think that was the year I finally matured," he said.

I snorted. " Matured?"

" I'm telling the story," he snapped. " Anyway, I guess I grew up a bit. Pulled my head out of the clouds. I guess I didn't realize what a nuisance I was being, but that was the year I fell hard for her. She had grown a lot over the summer, and I guess, I just wanted her to see me as more than an annoyance. I let her see me after pranks that had gone wrong. I tried to show her the other side of me. But for some reason, either she couldn't see it, or I wouldn't open up. I think it was the latter. I couldn't open up. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I wanted to. But my mind, it had barriers, laws I put down in my head. Like how a girl would never understand a guy's emotions. So I tried not to let her see my emotions, because in my mind, what was the point if she wasn't going to love me?"

" Well she wasn't, so why did you keep trying?" I asked.

" I'm telling a story here!" he said. " Okay fine, I was convinced she was still in denial of liking me. I didn't realize until...the incident that she really didn't like me. That's when I found out how much it hurt. And I sat down, for a whole summer I thought about it. I convinced myself that I would give it one more shot. In Sixth Year, I asked her out one more time. When she said no, And that's when it all really hit me. That she really didn't like me. And so for half of the year, I played more pranks than usual. Letting out my emotions, and escaping. I wanted to get away from everything that reminded me of her. I wanted to go to a place, when I felt like it was so natural. Magic, and I wanted to let it play off of my emotions. During that time, I learned to be away from her. And see her in the hallway, and not ask her out. She slowly started to talk to me a bit more, more because she was always studying with Remus I suppose. Then I became her friend, and she let her guard down, and let me in a bit. I saw that she wasn't the girl I fell in love with, but a different girl," he finished.

I was silent. " You seem to be guessing at a lot of this."

He opened his mouth as if to say more but then closed it. " So will you think it over? My offer?"

I sighed. " I'll think about it. Goodnight James."

" Night Annabelle."


	7. Secrets in Tangles

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Seven: Secrets in Tangles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle Jacobs.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore. **

**This one is very long because it took ages to write the actual Trials. And I hope everyone doesn't mind, but I might start writing the day of the week right above the chapter. It helps me, and you probably. Because you probably want to know if this is in the same week. Well if it is written down below, it generally will be. **

**And for those of you who like me updating a lot, I've already written up to chapter eleven, and I'll be posting every other day, so that you guys get to review and anticipate the next one. If I'm ever late, then I've probably run out of chapters I already have and I'm writing another. **

**Saturday**

* * *

><p>-l-James-l-<p>

It was Saturday, the day of the Quidditch Trials.

Annabelle didn't speak to me about my offer. Heck, she didn't even glance at me. Instead, her ocean blue eyes seemed to see right through me. In a silent kind of trance.

I wasn't sure if it was decisive, or if she was already decided. And Lily spoke to me, but if I brought up the subject, she would wave it off like she'd never heard of it.

Breakfast ran from 7:30 until 9:00 then at 9:00 we would be holding the Quidditch tryouts.

I went downstairs at eight, with Remus and Peter following and Sirius at my side. He looked unfazed by the time.

" Sirius, do you think she'll give me her answer?" I asked.

He looked toward me and shrugged. " Girls choose to do things at their own time. They don't want to be rushed. Be patient. You only gave her two days, and I've seen her talking to Alice and Lily. They know about it no doubt and I think Lily's mentioned it to Remus, try asking him first."

I sat down, trying not to glance toward Annabelle who was laughing as her friends pretended to pose for a picture. They were laughing about something that was apparently very funny.

I turned to Remus. " So, has Lily asked your opinion yet?" I asked.

Remus looked up from his waffles, peering at me over the Daily Prophet. There was an unmistakable glint in his eyes.

" Yes," he replied and poured syrup over his waffles.

" Well? What did they say?" I asked eagerly.

Remus sighed, setting the pitcher of syrup down. " It was actually Lily. She didn't really talk about if Annabelle would say yes. She said that Annabelle likes you, but she's scared of having her heart broken."

Nothing new? I sighed. " Alright," and I got up.

" Wait, Lily had something else to say," Remus said, but I was already gone.

I walked over to where Annabelle, Alice and Lily were.

" What's your answer?" I asked.

She turned, her ocean blue eyes and the blue stripe in her hair flashed. " Umm..." but she was cut off.

" No," Lily interrupted. " She said no."

Annabelle turned to Lily in shock, so did Alice, both of them looking stunned.

She stood strong however, and ignored their gazes, hers only faltering when I replied with a cool, " Thanks," and left.

Remus watched, and face palmed when he saw what happened.

" You should have listened to what I had to say!" he said.

" What did you have to say?"

He groaned. " Well it won't do much good now. I was going to say, don't ask her when Lily is around."

" Why not?" I asked.

He glanced at the girls who had now turned on Lily, while she determinedly ate her french toast as though she couldn't hear them. Finally, she relented, turning to snap at them and then she stormed off. I hadn't seen her storm off in anger in a while.

Finally he sighed. " Because I think it's best," he replied shortly.

" What? But Lily is the one who wants Annabelle with me," I said.

" Yes, true as that is...James...I think she can't stand it." When I raised an eyebrow, he answered my silent question. " She doesn't like that you're asking out another girl in front of her. Much less, her best friend. It's a weird thing for her, and I think it is just an automatic thing that triggers to her to say no. I think there is something in Lily's past, maybe a heartbreak, that makes her think you're bad for Annabelle. She's just doing her job as Anna's friend to protect her. Just like Sirius always tried to warn you not to ask out Lily. He knew she would say no and break your heart a little more."

" You think that Lily used to like me or something?" I asked, curiousity getting the better of me.

Remus shook his head. " I mean, I think, it might be Severus," he replied.

I turned sharply, the same animal that always snarled its hatred for Snape, and the thought of Lily getting hurt. " Snivellus?" I asked bitterly.

Remus nodded. " I've been studying with Lily since Second Year, and I've known her since First. I've learned a lot about her. Severus was the one who told her that she was a witch. I think...maybe, his betrayal, she always denied it. She didn't want to face the fact that...that he's a Death Eater. It was hard for her to accept. She didn't lash out at you because she hated you. I found that out a week after the incident. She was doing what was natural to her. And to you. She was defending her friend, she didn't want to have to accept that he was changed."

" You mean, she really didn't see it?" I asked, taking a bite of bacon.

Remus looked over at Lily's friends, who had finally taken off, chasing down their friend. " Not exactly. She just didn't want to face it. She denied it so much...that when it was shoved in her face by you, it hurt her. I think that's the kind of pain she couldn't take. It would be like, if I joined the Dark Side. I wouldn't of course, but it would probably shock you. Shock you enough that you would deny it, even if I showed you a Dark Mark branded on my skin. That's what I mean."

" What is your point? I feel like you're leaving something out," I said.

He paled, and disappeared behind the Prophet.

" Remus?" I asked.

" Go get ready for Quidditch, you have ten minutes," came Remus' voice from behind the paper.

I tried to move it, but he yanked it up. " Go James, I'll come by later and bring you some toast," he snapped.

I drew back, and dragged Sirius with me.

" Do you feel like Remus is hiding something?" I asked him.

Sirius shook his head. " What are you talking about? No."

I growled. Did no one else see it? I felt it and no one else even batted an eye. I knew he had held something back. What about when he tried to call you back? I asked myself. I sighed. Maybe...

I glanced back, and Remus had lowered the paper, and now looked like he was wanting to say something.

Then I heard a familiar shout. " No! I'm not against it!"

I turned sharply to see Lily shouting at her friends.

" Lily something is bothering you!" Annabelle retorted.

" Yeah, you're bothering me! I'm fine!" Lily snapped, and her eyes lifted for an instant, flickered to me, and she turned and fled.

And I felt it. The same feeling I'd felt talking to Remus. Some of her words hadn't come out. Some of them remained, and she refused to tell.

She was hiding something. Was Peter in on it too?

Nah, I decided. He wasn't acting oddly. He seemed fine.

But I could still feel it when I saw them both. They had a secret. And a dangerous one, possibly, I didn't want to hurt Remus, but I felt like this secret had to be known.

" We've got trials, good luck Pads!" I said, as he went to the locker room, and I went to get my broom. Then I'd change.

Right now, I needed to think.

-l-Annabelle-l-

I ran after Lily.

" Lily stop! We need to talk!"

Lily turned around. " I'm sorry for saying no. I had to protect my friend though."

" I know, but I was going to say yes," I said, looking at her as her eyes only shifted to Alice.

She showed no surprise. " I know. That's why I had to say no."

" Why?" I wailed. " I don't understand! I like him, why won't you let me date him? If I get hurt, that's my issue not yours!"

" Yes it is, because I've been hurt before," she replied.

" So have I," I countered.

She hesitated, and opened her mouth, but then closed it. And I saw it. A flash of steely determination and a flicker of something that wasn't quite right. Her emerald eyes quickly flashed away though before I could recognize the flicker. It happened so fast, I wasn't even sure I'd seen it.

" I don't need you to protect me. I've been hurt before, by a boy, who I fell for. I fell too fast, and too hard. I won't make that mistake again." I looked at Lily.

Her eyes slowly trailed from Alice, back to me. " Alright. I'll convince him to ask you again. I'm sorry. I was just...scared for you."

" That and I think it's her automatic reflex to say no," Alice laughed.

We joined in, though I thought I saw a flicker of pain cross Lily's eyes.

" Come on, let's go watch the trials, we've got no homework, and besides, there's nothing else to do," Alice said, and led the way.

Reluctantly, I sensed from Lily's walk, she followed. I wondered why she wouldn't want to see the trials.

I'd seen them every year, even when I was in First Year. And I knew, that despite how well she tried to hide it, she had an interest in Quiddtich, though maybe subdued slightly by James.

We walked out onto the field, and I noticed a huge crowd had gathered. James was already on his broom, messing around with Sirius, both of them attempting to push the other off his broomstick.

Remus was in the crowd, reading, but watching, and he scowled at their antics. Next to him, Peter was cheering on Gryffindors.

We took seats next to Remus, who looked up, and then back at his book.

" Okay, well I need to do Chasers first," James said, aloud, but no one even turned a head.

" Excuse me!" he tried to shout over the noise.

Lily turned her head from the boys messing around, to the fangirls, to James.

Then she stood up, casting a beautiful Sonorous charm. " OI! Listen up!" she shouted.

All noise ceased at once, all eyes on the Head Girl, and then the gazes drifted to James.

She preformed the counter jinx and sat back down.

James gave her a quick nod, and then turned back to the crowd. " As I was saying, I need Chasers first. I'd like you to go to the bleachers if you aren't auditioning for a Chaser. And I need everyone to get in groups of," he glanced at Sirius who seemed to be studying the crowd and doing some quick thinking. " Ten, and take a broomstick."

I watched as he made them circle the Pitch twice each. Many of the older students cleared it easily. For Second and First Years, many of them were weeded out. Until fifteen remained. At which James ran them, using Sirius and his old beater, the chasers were put in teams of three as they would be on the real field, and tossed a Quaffle, trying to get it through the hoops. As it ended, he had one of his Chasers from last year, and his other chaser hadn't made the team last year, but had made it Fifth Year, and this year as it turned out. He himself was the last Chaser.

He watched as the ones who weren't picked took up a spot on the side of the Pitch.

" Beaters next!"

Sirius smirked and stepped forward first.

He was no doubt a talented Beater, and clearly had no mercy for these new people.

He only used one Bludger, and using his bat, he swung hard at the first boy.

The boy only just had time to get the bat in time, and when he swung, his aim was off, which raised a lump the size of an egg on the poor boy's skull.

More than half of them shared that fate, though some freaked out and dodged. Sirius was clearly already winning his way on the team for obvious reasons. Even after a half an hour, he showed no signs of tiring.

Finally at long last, a boy managed to hit the Bludger back, at which Sirius didn't even flinch, he swung hard at the next boy in line, who being unprepared, cried out as Sirius hit the boy's shoulder.

Soon enough, James had a Sixth Year Beater, who was shaking Sirius' hand.

James skipped the Seekers, he had a Seeker from the previous year, who was exceptionally fast and light on his broom. James seemed fairly pleased with his Seeker, and didn't insist on getting a new one.

" Keepers!" He called.

A group of giggling fangirls who had kept to the corner, burst into shrills of laughter at this.

This time, he and his Chasers would try to get five Quaffles through the hoops, while a Keeper would have to protect them.

It took a long time, and as he switched to try the next one, a couple of angry Chaser rejects approached him.

He was trembling from exhaustion, he'd been up since seven, and hadn't left his broom since nine, it was at least high noon.

" Reconsider!" one of the Chasers said.

James only gave them tired look, what could he do against them. Sirius landed next to him, looking as though he was about to drop.

Lily leapt up, dragging me and Alice behind her.

We stormed across the field to where James and Sirius were. On the other side, flooding from the bleachers were four other Gyffindors in their shining gold and scarlet. Two were girls, and the others boys, his Chasers, Beater and Seeker.

James turned as Lily appeared on scene. " What's going on?" she demanded.

It was just like Lily to demand that. She was Head Girl after all, though you would think she'd leave James to his own devices. Her green eyes flashed in fury...and a protectiveness I'd never seen with other Gryffindors. Only if she was defending Alice or I. And I deemed it her protecting her friends.

" He's being unfair. We didn't get a fair trial," the brunette,the one who had demanded he reconsider in the first place, snapped.

Lily looked at the other girls. " You all want to be Chasers?"

A few burst into giggles, while others were solemn.

" James, did you give them a fair trial?" Lily asked, not as demanding this time.

He nodded. " I gave them the same trial, but the girls I picked were better for the team."

Lily rounded on the girls, and with a jolt of surprise I realized she'd stepped in front of James as though they were going to attack him.

" He gave you a fair trial, and you didn't make the team so leave," she said.

" Who are you to tell us what to do?" snapped a blonde.

Lily's eyes narrowed. Wrong thing to say, I thought silently.

" She's your Prefect," she motioned to me, and I stepped back slightly. " He's your Captain and Head Boy," she pointed to James. " I'm Head Girl," she was glaring daggers at the blonde. " And here comes your other Prefect," she snarled, as Remus and Peter ran across the field. " And those people are your Team," she ended . " So if you have a problem with getting a trial, just like everyone else, take it up with one of them." She crossed her arms, and glared coldly at all of the girls.

The brunette, she finally stuck her head in the air and marched past Lily. " Good luck James," she said, and the rest of the girls followed her.

Sirius didn't wink at any of the girls, and for once, he glared at one of them, hit James on the back, and walked back to his broom.

Lily glowered after the girls, and then, with no one else was around James, she went up, and said something to him. He glanced at her, but she backed away, waved to him, and ran for the castle.

Alice nudged me. " Go find out what she said, I have to stay with Frank."

I got up, glanced back at James who was instructing the next Keeper tryout.

Then I leapt up, and tore after Lily.

* * *

><p>And yes, I realize that a lot of you hate Annabelle. It's kind of weird to write James with another girl...or ever have that a possibility, so you have every right to hate her. I've made her a nice character, but she's not purely nice.<p> 


	8. Step Five

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Eight: Step Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle Jacobs.**

**Beta read by my awesome beta, Clo Salvatore.**

**Saturday**

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

What was I doing?

I should never have told him. I shouldn't have even opened my mouth!

I turned around, running my fingers through my hair and then biting my nails. I heard the click of Annabelle's heels, and I whipped around, and dropped my hand.

" What did you say to him?" she asked, catching up to me.

" I told him to meet me in the Heads dorm later," I said truthfully.

" What are you going to tell him?" she asked suspiciously.

I opened my mouth to tell her the truth, then I bit back my words before they could escape. Instead I lied, and told her something else, and decided that I really would ask him that. " I wanted to tell him to ask you again."

She blanched. " What? Are you crazy?"

" Maybe yes, but I want you to say yes this time. I was wrong to answer for you before, it was just an automatic thing," I said.

She took my lie and believed it. " I don't know, I mean maybe you're right..."

" What?" it was my turn to be confused apparently.

She bit her lip. " I mean, really, what am I thinking? He's James Potter, and he's been after you for years. Maybe he's just using me to get to you."

" I'll ask him to ask you out. Then he'll believe that I really don't like him and that I give my permission this time. I think you deserve a chance," I said, despite the rest of me objecting rather loudly inside my head.

She sighed. " I'm not scared, I'm just wondering."

Cautiously, after a moment I dared to ask, " Wondering about?"

" You, and why you said no all those years. Why didn't you ever just, you know, give him a chance?" she asked.

Trust her to come up with a complicated question. " I never liked him. He was just an annoyance. One that I would rather not talk to at all. And he wanted me to go out with him. That's all."

That certainly wasn't all of it, but it wasn't like I could just tell her what I was thinking.

" Alright, if you ask him, and he asks me, I'll say yes this time," she said.

" I'm going to go find Remus, we've got that Potions essay to do, remember?" I said, waving to her.

She waved back, and ran back toward the Quidditch Pitch.

I looked across the green, short cut grass, and then to the large hoops, pure white, and the stands, which had faded colors, which would probably be magicked to a red and gold, then green and silver for the upcoming match.

I sighed, and headed to the Library. I had my Advanced Potion Making book open, and was flipping through it to find Liquid Luck, we had to write a simple essay on what it did, what properties it had and the ingredients.

I was just writing down the properties when Remus and Alice walked in. Remus collapsed into a chair and wearily began to pull his books out.

Alice however, sat down and looked around brightly, not even opening her books.

I looked up, and then continued to copy from the book. " Alice, aren't you going to do your essay?"

She nodded. " I'm waiting for Frank."

I restrained from rolling my eyes. Frank Longbottom was her boyfriend, he had dark hair, and brown eyes, he was nice enough. Had a passion for animals and plants. Downright awful at Divination, though I don't know who really could see anything in Treawney's foggy crystal balls. I didn't talk to him very much, but when I did, he wasn't so bad, polite...and he had plenty of topics, well rounded character. His only weakness being he had a thing about letting an animal suffer. Or if the animal was injured. He hated hurting animals.

-l-Remus-l-

I peered down at my book, sneaking a quick glance at Alice, ensuring that she was too into the Potions books she and Frank had begun to pour over, to notice me.

Sure that she was too interested to notice, I chanced a glance at Lily.

She was studying, her red hair falling forward across her book. " Lily," I hissed out of the corner of my mouth.

Her head snapped up at once, and her eyes flashed to me. " What?"

" You gonna tell him or what?" I asked.

She shook her head. " I can't. I promised Annabelle that I was going to ask him to do something else," she said, checking the book and writing down another sentence.

She set her quill down, flipped her hair out of her face, and turned to face me. " Look, he's going to be with Annabelle. That was my original plan."

" Forget the plan then," I replied.

She shook her head. " Annabelle loves him. I think she'd be good for him, you know? They're good for each other. Annabelle hasn't had a boyfriend since Fourth Year, which was a hard time for her to get over her boyfriend she'd had for two years."

I glared at her, which was rare for me. " You haven't dated since Third Year, and that guy was Kyle Thomas or something," I argued back.

" Yes, but I don't want to date," she said stubbornly.

" Just ask Derek out already!" I snapped.

" No," she said, looking at me as though I just said I lit fire to cheese on a daily basis.

" Why not?" I argued. " You've liked him since Fifth Year. It's about time you actually do something about it. I've seen him, he's a nice bloke, not mean."

" Not like Severus you mean," Lily half asked and half stated.

" I mean that he's not a bad guy to set your hopes on," I replied.

She huffed. " I won't ask him because that's improper. Boys are supposed to make the first move."

" If boys are supposed to make the first move, Frank and Alice would have never gotten together," I pointed out.

She crossed her arms. " Me telling Frank doesn't count."

Suddenly there was a snap, and I jumped back, and glanced at Lily, who looked just as startled as me.

The source of this noise was a Ravenclaw with blonde hair, cut shortish, and he looked as though he had flipped it, his blue eyes shown behind the gold hair.

I restrained from sighing or rolling my eyes in annoyance.

Lily did not. She rolled her eyes and turned to try to continue to talk to me.

The boy however interrupted before she could shut him out.

" Hello, Lily right?" he asked in his sugary voice that made me want to curse him.

To prevent any damage to his 'dazzling' smile or worse, his brains, I set my wand down.

" Correct," Lily said between gritted teeth.

" You know...I like you a lot," he said, not bothering to lower his voice.

Lily's eyes widened and her horror showed. " Umm..." she shot me a look of disgust, asking for help, and looking utterly lost all rolled into one, and then looked back at the boy. " Um...Gilderoy isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded. " Gilderoy Lockart," he introduced himself proudly.

" And, why exactly should I go out with you?" she asked, which I knew was her next step as usual. She wouldn't actually go out with him, he would drive her crazy, but she still wanted to know.

He looked taken aback at the question. " Well...erm, because I'm gorgeous enough for both of us."

She looked like she would like nothing more than to kick him where the sun didn't shine, or just smack him upside the head.

" Get lost," she snapped finally, with an edge of controlling her anger.

" Lost?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. " Get lost or I'll use step two."

I wondered what step two was.

" Bye my Lily," he said, in an annoying sing song voice as though he hadn't heard her, kissed her cheek and walked off, his silver robe billowing behind him.

" I should have cursed him!" she said, lashing out at me.

" What is step two?"

She sat down, reluctantly.

" Step One, tell them to 'get lost'. Step Two, curse them. Step Three, kick them where the sun doesn't shine. Step Four, get James to hex them or prank them into obliviation. Step Five...well Step Five has never happened," she trailed off awkwardly.

Naturally, I asked, " What is Step Five?"

She glanced at me as though warning me not to ask. " I'm not telling you. Ask Alice if it is so important. I'm going to do my Potions essay," and with that, she whipped it out again, and began to write furiously, while turning pink.

" Alice!" I hissed across the table.

She paused, told Frank to hold on, and looked at me. " Yes?"

" What's Step Five?" I asked.

She laughed, and looked at Lily who was turning as red at her hair. " Kiss James Potter."

Lily shrieked at that. " Bloody hell it is not Alice!"

She leapt up, gathering her stuff, and ran from the Library, red in the face, and ignoring Madam Pince when she shouted after Lily not to run.

" What is it really?" I asked her.

She smirked. " I was right. She's just denying it because we've never had to go past number four, although I think..." she trailed off, smirking.

I smirked back. " I think...I know what you're thinking. And I think you're right," I said.

Frank looked between us, utterly confused. We were smirking in that way, you know, that really annoying way when you're practically saying. " I know something you don't know, and I'm not telling!"

You could tell Frank was confused, but also annoyed.

So, leaving Alice to deal with her befuddled boyfriend, I followed Lily, to wherever she'd gone off running.

* * *

><p><strong>And my updates might get a little more spaced out. I'm not getting many reviews, so...that and I'm only just now sending my beta Chapter 12 and running low on my ideas. And space in my Document Manager now that you mention it...<strong>


	9. Silver Snakes

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Nine: Silver Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle Jacobs.**

**Beta read by Clo Salvatore and Almost Genius.**

**October, 17th, Monday**

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. What was I doing?

Then I sighed, and sat down on our Common Room couch. It was still 6:45, and Quidditch Practice ran until 7:00.

I sat down, lit a torch above me, and went to writing my Potions essay.

Stupid Lockhart. It was all his fault that Remus now knew exactly what Step Five was...if only Alice hadn't said anything. But ever since I became James Potter's friend and started to call him James, she's been absolutely positive that I love him.

I don't.

Don't you smirk at me, I don't. Really. I swear I don't love him, although if you probably asked him, he'd say that he doesn't believe me.

I will never ever do Step Five. When we made that list, I never meant it literally. Besides, I'm the only one to even have a Step Five: Alice says she wouldn't want Frank mad at her, or to kiss James Potter for fear I'll murder her. I really won't, but I'll keep my opinions to myself.

James burst in the door at 7:11, which was just brilliant. I was in the middle of my essay and jumped so badly I nearly ruined my just completed essay.

He half glanced my way, and then trudged to his bathroom, and slammed the door.

I gave the closed door a glare for that, and opened my Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, beginning to read up on the Chapter about Werewolves. By the time the bathroom door opened again, and James came out wearing school clothing rather than his Quidditch robes, I was reading about Goblins and Gringotts. Curse-breakers...that was certainly interesting.

" So what did you want to tell me?"

I marked my spot in my book, and snapped it closed.

" I think you should ask Annabelle out again," I said as I put away my books, and sealed my ink bottle.

" What?" he asked, looking taken aback.

I closed my bookbag and stood up. " Look, Annabelle likes you, and you obviously like her. So that's great. Go out with her, I don't object. I don't care."

" Then why did you say no last time?"

I sighed. He just had to bring it up. " Automatic reaction to you asking her out. I protect her, just like you protect your friends."

" Why Lily? What am I, bad for her? Or is it just because you're jealous?" he asked, and walked away.

I stared after him in shock. I...he wasn't bad for her. And I wasn't jealous!

-l-James-l-

Not only was I confused, I was to the point of trying to process everything, and it still didn't make sense.

I only really had one answer, but clearly that wasn't it.

I ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, only pausing to say hi to Frank and Alice, and I ran up to Sirius and Remus, where they were pouring over the Marauder's Map.

" So, what are you planning?" I asked.

" Prank," Sirius said simply, and then picked up his wand. Waving it, he created hovering arrows over the map.

" We're going after Mulciber," Remus began.

" And we are going to make him look like he broke out in acne," Sirius continued.

" The worst kind, of course," Remus put in.

" And it won't come off," Sirius added.

" It isn't curable," Remus held up a textbook.

" And it makes Mister Lanson's acne look like minor acne," Sirius finished.

I burst out laughing. " Really?"

Mister Jason Lanson had the worst acne. He was a Fifth Year, and was teased constantly about it, but I knew that a quick acne potion and he'd probably be fine.

Mulciber, well he wouldn't be so fortunate.

" And why Mulciber?" I asked, plopping down on the floor next to them.

" Because, today I caught him cursing some Third Year," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

" Is this for her, or just because you hate Mulciber?" I asked.

He blinked at me. " What makes you think it was a girl?"

I rolled my eyes. " Trust me, I've known you since we were what, seven? Our parents thought that you being around a pureblood would help, which then they separated us when I turned ten, and I didn't see you for a year. I don't think you changed, and we've lived in the same dorm since First Year. I know you Pads, you think she's pretty."

He huffed. " Fine, but me hating Mulciber is just a bonus. And the acne idea was entirely Remus'," Sirius said, pointing to Remus, who cuffed him over the head.

" Ouch Moony, why'd you do that? I didn't hurt you!" Sirius whined, while Remus just rolled his eyes, brown flecked with gold.

" Okay, well I have the spellbook, so you get to choose," he said, flipping the book over so that we could see the different spells: Boils or pimples.

I frowned. " There is only two?"

Now Remus frowned at me. " No, there are other kinds of spells James. There are infections, and poisons. But we aren't going to poison him," Remus said, and added, "or get him drunk," at a look from Sirius.

I laughed. " Alright, why not boils?"

Remus pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the spell, snapped the book closed, and then took my wand instead of bothering to grab his own.

"Furnuculus, there," he said as he wrote it. " It makes someone break out in boils, I believe to make it permanent, you should be able to just do a sticking charm, a Permanent one, Sirius' specialty," Remus half glanced at Sirius, his glance a mix between loyalty and amusement.

That's just how the Marauders work. We all have an unexplainable, yet strong loyalty to each other. All bonded by our years of friendship. We trust one another, and we pull pranks all the time, yes, but we are still loyal. A few times, we'll blame it all on one person. That's not always the case. But through all the laughs, we stay true to our sides. If one of us was truly in danger, I know that no matter what, my friends would be there. They always are, even when I used to complain about Lily rejecting me again.

They would put up with it, Sirius with an air of impatience and boredom, only putting up with it because I cared. And he cared about what I was feeling, though not always what I was actually saying. Remus, being his usual self, he would listen with a slight interest, and a passion of more...admiration than anything. Maybe it was admiration for my determination. Or maybe it was just because of my ignorance.

Peter...well he didn't come around as often anymore. He still admired Sirius and I like there was no tomorrow, but there was a difference in him. Slight, maybe, to others, but the Marauders all noticed it in an instant the minute he'd objected to pranking a Slytherin. We'd all noticed the defiance in his voice, but something else traced there too. Fear maybe? I couldn't tell. He'd never objected before, but the next day, when we pulled the prank, he held back, hiding, and looking fearful, and later that evening, he came in complaining of a strained leg. We laughed it off, but even so, I could see the lingering concern in Remus' eyes.

And now, while Sirius went off to test the spell on a willing First Year, I hung back at Remus' sharp look.

" What is it?" I asked, sitting on his bed next to him, while he set aside his Charms textbook.

" I think something is wrong with Peter," he explained.

I tilted my head slightly to the side in confusion. " What?"

" I said, I think something is wrong with him." Remus looked completely serious, and in a way, that's scary. Like...saber tooth tiger scary...Lily Evans scary. It's freaky.

" But...like..." I struggled to form words. " What do you mean?"

" I think the Slytherins are doing something to him," Remus said finally, with an air of making himself admit something.

I tilted my head. " What makes you think that? He's always not liked the Slytherins."

Remus shook his head, his eyes were most certainly filled with worry now. " I don't mean he doesn't like them. I mean he's scared of them, and not like usual," he added before I could interrupt. " I think they're torturing him. Or bullying him at least."

" Bullying him?" I asked, my 'danger tone' beginning to creep into my voice.

Remus looked at me hesitantly as though afraid to continue. " You saw him, the other day when he objected to pranking Snape. Something is wrong with him, usually he would applaud, and be excited. But he wasn't, he was scared. And not of the prank, I saw how he was happy you'd pulled it, but there was something else in his eyes. I think he was scared, of them. Not us. We have to protect him James, I know you and Sirius never fully liked him as a Marauder. Don't even deny it. You might not know it, but I do. They did something to him."

" So what are you asking me to do?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath. " Hold off the prank. Wait until after we've talked to Peter. You know that strain on his leg? I bet they did that to him, and he was just covering up. I know for a fact that Peter didn't fall down the stairs. He's not that clumsy."

I sighed. " Okay, we'll talk to Peter tonight, and prank them tomorrow."

Remus looked reluctant and then nodded. " Deal."


	10. Midnight Talks

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Ten: Midnight Talks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle Jacobs.**

**Beta read by my awesome beta, Clo Salvatore and Almost Genius. **

**October, 18th,Tuesday**

**~Also, I'm not positive that Avery's last name is Nott...**

**And James ACTUALLY asking Annabelle out will be next chapter. Sorry for those of you who wanted him to ask, but being James, it has to be all fancy right? He can't just go up and ask her out casually, it has to be with a bang. Literally. **

* * *

><p>-l-Peter-l-<p>

I walked in, near Midnight because we had had Astronomy, which lasted for a long time.

I was just dressing in my favorite, light blue pajamas with yellow rubber ducks, when I walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in my mouth and an odd sight met my eyes. Remus, in his dark red and black plaid, James in his emerald green and Sirius in his dark ocean blue with stars, sat on my bed.

I continued blushing my teeth, giving them odd glances out of the corner of my eye. They were all watching, gazes fixated on me.

I went back in the bathroom, and spit, and watched them once again out of the corner of my eye.

They were still watching me.

I closed the bathroom door and spit again. I didn't like them staring at me like that. Plus the bruise on my shin really hurt. I pulled up my pajama bottoms to reveal the dark purple bruise I'd received for my 'cheek' which was just me defending my friends, the friends who were currently sitting on my bed.

I heard James' voice behind the door. " Do you think he noticed us staring?"

Remus' sarcastic reply floated past Sirius, who was in the middle, sitting between them. " No, why ever would you think that? You were only staring at him like you did Lily, take out the affectionate look in your eyes."

" What are you implying Moony?" James challenged.

I could practically hear Remus roll his eyes. " Nothing Prongsie."

" Don't. Call. Me. Prongsie," James snapped through gritted teeth. " Moons," he added.

" Prongsie," Remus replied.

" Moons!"

From between them, Sirius decided to announce his existence. " PADFOOT!"

I opened the door just as they both turned to Sirius at the same time and shouted, " Paddy!"

I rolled my eyes as they froze in the light of the bathroom. I flipped the light off, and walked over, in the dark, until James decided to nearly take my eye out when he lit his wand.

I stopped in front of them. " Why are you on my bed?"

Their laughter vanished in a snap. And within two seconds, six eyes looked at me solemnly. Remus' golden flecked orbs held concern, Sirius' grey, a stormy grey as usual, but the emotion held in them was a mix of worry and protectiveness. James' hazel, a mix of green, blue and brown, they had uncertainty, defensiveness...and though I had never seen it in his eyes, was that...fear? I'd certainly never seen James afraid of anything. Much less, me.

And that scared me. If he was afraid, I most certainly was terrified. Even more so than I had ever been of the Slytherins, harsh as they were, James...he was loyal, strong willed, and a leader. If he was scared...I was trembling in anticipation of even knowing what he was afraid of.

Sirius turned to Remus, who licked his lips fearfully, and then swallowed. He turned to James, but James was looking back at him. He hesitated, and then tried to speak, but nothing came out.

He tried again. " How did you sprain your leg?" He closed his eyes after that, and I could tell that wasn't his original thought out question, from all the times we'd made a plan and it didn't go as he'd carefully planned.

" I fell down the stairs," I lied easily, since I had told them the other day the same thing.

He shook his head, and I tensed in fear. " I know you didn't fall down the stairs, what really happened?"

I took a step backwards. " I fell down the stairs," I repeated.

Remus' gaze narrowed. " I know you're lying. Tell the truth."

I swallowed nervously. My hands were shaking. " M-Mu-," I cut myself off. " Someone cursed me."

I closed my eyes, expecting an explosion.

" Who cursed you?" Sirius asked, the flash of his animagus in his eyes. The same protectiveness a dog would show his master.

" I don't know, I er...I didn't catch their face," I replied.

Sirius' grey eyes squinted, as though trying to detect a lie.

" Mulciber? Avery? Snape? Dolohov?" James reeled off, listing off some of the Slytherins.

I flinched at the name, and all three pairs of eyes widened.

" Avery?" Remus asked.

" Nott?" James and Sirius questioned at the same time.

I nodded fearfully.

" I want to see the sprain, because I know for a fact, it's not a sprain. It's a bruise," Remus said.

I hesitated, but then showed them the bruise.

James and Sirius' quizzical gazes lingered on the bruise, and they made no comment.

However, Remus had plenty to say on the matter. " That's not from a curse Peter. That's from someone kicking you. He turned, looking for my wand. Then he snatched up the wand from my bedside table, and grabbing Sirius' wand, he preformed a spell with Sirius'.

Over the years, we'd started to just use the wand that was closest to us. At first, the wands resisted the use of more than one person, but by Second Year, they had bent their allegiance to every one of us. Despite working for their true masters the best, we found that it was sometimes easier to use one another's wands. Like James' was best for Transfiguration, mine with Charms, Remus and Sirius' were strong at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After casting a few spells, Remus turned to us, and showed us something. Glowing brightly above my wand, was a light, nearly translucent picture of my arm, covered in cuts and bleeding. I'd healed it just yesterday, and cleaned off the blood afterwards. I thanked Merlin that they couldn't see what Avery had written on my arm, while Mulciber pinned me to the wall. Or at least in the image.

Remus' eyes glared at the image, and then he turned to me. " What did he write on your arm?" I half cursed his intelligence, still unable to tell if I was grateful or horrified.

I sighed, and held my arm out, pulling up my sleeve, while hiding my bruise now that they seemed quite finished looking at my purple-bruise on my leg.

Remus muttered, " Lumos," under his breath, and looked at the light scars. " Mudblood," he hissed.

Yes, despite being a half-blood just like Remus, they had taken it upon themselves to write 'Dirty Blood,' on my arm. It meant Mudblood, but they didn't write that. Only 'Dirty Blood'.

Sirius and James stood up next to him, looking at the scars .They were faint, barely visible, but it was still there, carved into my flesh.

-l-Remus-l-

Yes, I'd known since yesterday that he'd probably been bullied, but torture never crossed my mind. Maybe a few punches, and shoves, but Peter was strong and usually hold his own, take a punch or two. And I'd thought that maybe we'd prank them a good couple times and we'd be fine.

Carving the words 'Dirty Blood' into someone's arm is a completely different matter entirely.

I looked at Peter, who was looking at us, eyes flickering from Sirius, to James, and voiding my eyes completely, he stared straight ahead into space as though he couldn't see us anymore.

" Peter, I know this must have been more than just Avery Nott," I said quietly. " Who else was there?" Despite how he looked, Peter was still a Marauder, and he could easily handle Avery. Peter knew this, and I could tell he wasn't willing to give up answers easily. He was giving us the minimal in his short answers.

He hesitated to say anything, but a sharp look into Sirius' grey eyes changed any chance of him lying. " Mulciber," he whispered to his feet rather than us.

I gritted my teeth angrily, and glanced at Sirius, who though he didn't look shocked, he certainly wasn't happy I read from the twitch in his jaw.

" What did they do?" I asked Peter, attempting to hold his gaze. His blue eyes continued to flicker around the room.

Seeing that I was in no way going to relent, he sighed heavily. " They," he chewed his lip as though he was trying to see how he would explain this to us. So instead of using words that continued to fail him, he lifted up his other sleeve, his right arm had a red mark on it, and a cut's scar at the wrist.

I studied the scar, and realized it was a clean cut, knife from the looks of it. And the red mark...it looked suspiciously like a burn mark in my own opinion, and I wasn't usually wrong.

" Is that a...burn?" James asked, speaking up for the first time since he learned that Peter was getting bullied. Well, other than the suggestion I gave, which from what I had gathered from the look in his eyes, he hadn't believed what I said was true. At least until now that is.

Peter nodded, now refusing to meet any one of our gazes. Sirius looked like he might throw Avery and Mulciber out the window. James on the other hand looked like he would like nothing more than to curse them into obliviation.

I raised an eyebrow, and after a long glance, Peter answered my question. " They liked to...burn me with their wands, or boiling hot water."

Sirius flinched badly, and drew back, his eyes wide. I watched closely, the fear in his eyes was real. And it wasn't just because of Peter's burns. In his grey eyes, I could see he was fighting with himself whether or not to do something. Decision made, he ran, and I whirled, in a half-mind to stop him.

James almost went after him, but stopped at the door when I heard Sirius pounding down the stairs. James turned to me, his hazel eyes now fearful and concerned. I hesitated, debating on going after him. James would probably get punched if he dared to try. I looked at Peter, who was staring after him in a silent confusion.

" I think," I said finally, " that his parents must be truly horrible."

James' face dawned with realization of what I was talking about. Peter was silent, his eyes half blank, and the other half was a whirl of emotions.

" They burned you?" I asked him.

Peter looked like he might run too. Instead, he nodded.

" Any other marks?" I asked.

" One," he said with a voice laced with fear and anger. He pushed his sleeve past his forearm, and right about the inner elbow where his arm bent, was a dark red mark.

I blinked. Is that what I think it is? I didn't really want to voice my opinions, but finally I mustered up my Gryffindor courage to speak once again. " Is that a whip mark?"

Peter glanced at me quickly, and then looked away as though still fearful of meeting my eyes. Then he shook his head. " Mulciber likes to torture. His belt..." he trailed off and motioned to the mark.

" We'll stop them Peter, but I have to get Sirius first, there are...horrors in his past that some people don't have. True horrors, that he made me swear to never tell," I said, taking a step back. " Get some sleep, we'll talk to you in the morning."

Peter crawled into bed, and I turned to James. " You coming with me?"

He turned his gaze from Peter to me. " What? You mean get Sirius?"

I nodded. " We have to go get him."

" Not we, but you Remus," he motioned to the door. " I can't go after Sirius, he broke my glasses last time I even dared to approach him, and that was back in Third Year, when you told me he'd changed. That he wouldn't hit me. Yeah, he didn't hit me, he broke my glasses, but if they hadn't been there he'd have broken my nose."

I shook my head. " I'll repair your nose if he breaks it. I want you to hear what he has to say."

He sighed and followed, hesitantly, and didn't speak at once. And when he did, I would have never predicted what came out of his mouth. Not in a million years would I think James Potter would say that.

" You were right Remus."

I nearly turned around to face him, but remembered that we were on stairs and he'd probably trip over me, and I kept walking. " I was right?" I asked. James Potter was not the type to admit he was wrong, and when he did, his apology was never full out in words. Usually it was " Yeah yeah, you were right," or a " Whatever." Never a full out apology.

He nodded as though agreeing with himself. " I should have believed you. I didn't think-I never thought that they would ever go after Peter. And you were right, I never thought of him as a true Marauder. But I think he really is one of us. Whenever I thought of the Marauders, I never really included him. But I think he really is one of us."

I smiled. " He deserves it. Whatever you do, don't push him for answers. Peter might not be ready to talk. Sirius on the other hand, he's got a weird way of dealing with this kind of thing." I frowned, it wasn't like Sirius to just take off when one of his friends was in danger. Even normally, Sirius never ran away from anything, unless it was a teacher after we pulled a prank.

I ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, and ran to the rails when he wasn't there, sitting, his head on the rails, and sitting, his legs swinging over the hundred foot drop to the ground. I quickly realized he hadn't committed suicide, he simply wasn't here.

I sighed. My mind reeled, where on earth would he go?

Somewhere away from any Blacks. Away from anyone in his family. Anything that doesn't have to do with them. Somewhere that holds a new memory, a good memory, I thought, my eyes taking in the view of the grounds.

Then my gaze landed on the Whomping Willow.

I grabbed James' arm, and looked at him. " I know where he is!"

And then I was running, James barely two steps behind me, and I flew through the Castle doors, not caring if anyone saw us. James, being a Quidditch player, easily kept up with my full on sprint.

I paused, panting, out of reach from the Willow, trying to decide how we would get in without Peter. In fact, how had Sirius even gotten in?

James stopped behind me. " Why would he go there? The Shrieking Shack?" he asked.

I knew he didn't know everything I knew about Sirius. They were like brothers sure, but there were some things brothers didn't share. Sirius was extremely sensitive about sharing his feelings. He related to me slightly, and that allowed him to tell me what had happened. But he never told James, because, I think in his opinion, it would make James think less of him. And Sirius was very...prideful of how he felt. Not the type to care what his family thought, around James. But deep down, I knew that he cared, maybe not anymore since he'd been disowned, but before, with the fights...He would blow them off like they were nothing.

But then there were other times when it really, truly got to him. It got under his skin, and he would snap irritably at anyone but me.

I finally voiced my opinion. " Because, it is like...a home. Not to you or me, but to him. Because, there...only the four of us go there. And in there, we are all there together, and somewhat safe. It's his idea of our home. The Marauders are his friends since his blood family won't be. We're his family now. And this is our home. Hogwarts and the Shrieking Shack."

James peered toward the Willow, and then stepped back as a branch narrowly missed us.

I flattened myself to the ground, and James followed suit.

" How did he get in?" he asked.

" How are we going to get in?" I demanded to know, not much caring how Padfoot got in.

" He probably transformed," I heard James mutter, more to himself than to me. Then the next instant, his ears grew into flappy brown furred ears, his snout grew into a black, velvety nose, his arms and legs shrank away into, thin, stick-lick legs. For a second, the deer looked stunned, forelegs and hind legs all close together, and then he moved his limbs, carefully out of his awkward position.

Then he carefully tried to approach the tree, but the tree lashed out, bringing a branch very close to breaking Prongs' nose. He jumped back, nearly tripping over his hind legs, one foreleg raised and shock evident in his still-hazel eyes.

I called him back. " Prongs!"

He turned, and in the moment his head turned, focus on me rather than the tree, the tree took the chance and swung at him. My eyes widened, and I shouted at him to duck.

Instead, he turned tail and ran, looking much like a submissive dog. He changed back into his usual form, eyes still wide in terror.

" You do realize you're a near-full trained wizard?" I pointed out rather harshly.

He gave me a sideways glare and huffed, pulling out his wand.

He transformed a rock near the tree's roots into a small bird, not a flock luckily, and guided it to the knot and as soon as the tree froze, we rushed forward and he stowed his wand in his pocket, while the bird flew off.

We ran down the tunnel, James yelping when he didn't pay attention to the ceiling and ran his skull into a rock, causing a bump on his head, though I doubted that was the least of his worries.

I however kept my head ducked, and opened the door to the shack, which had a good number of scratches on it from all the Full Moons I had gone through before my friends managed their transformations.

Now the room looked the same, not dusty from the last Full Moon, with the usual torn blankets for when I woke up, and it still had the wooden floor. Luckily I had yet to destroy that.

Now though, it was occupied by Sirius, who was sitting on the floor, looking around.

" Sirius?" I asked, poking my head in.

He looked up, and I knew he was close to growling at me, much like a dog. " What do you want?" he snapped, clearly not pleased with my appearance. I knew he was never happy when I first showed after a fight. Why should a run be any different? I sighed, within five minutes, he would talk and be calm enough for James to hopefully hear some of his story.

" Don't be like that," I half commanded, though it was more of a request.

He shot me a infuriated glare, but didn't snap back.

" Why did you run Padfoot?" I asked, using his nickname as I knew full well that he calmed down faster.

He merely growled.

At that, I motioned that James could now enter.

He did, tentatively, and I realize he'd transformed, for now, he had his brown hooves, and he had to bow his head as he entered.

Sirius stiffened his posture, but didn't snarl at James to leave.

Instead he turned to me. " What's he doing here?"

" He's here by my request, and he won't speak at all," I promised, glaring at James, or rather, Prongs, to let him know I'd just made him a deal, and that he better not make a sound.

" Fine," Sirius snapped, disagreeable as always.

" Don't be like that Pads, why did you run?" I asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James change back now that he was sure he wouldn't be attacked.

" My parents," he said simply. He always started out disagreeable, stiff, snappy...the usual He was rather...resistant about talking about his parents and in this case, Peter getting bullied.

" Is it because Peter got bullied?" I asked. Now came the guessing game. It was a silent truce. I would guess correctly, and then he would tell me everything. All I had to do was get it right, and usually I knew it off the top of my head, so it was easy, but now...I had no idea what had set him off.

He shook his head, refusing to speak.

" Was it because he's a Marauder and you didn't protect him?" I guessed next.

He shook his head.

" Does it have anything to do with what happened to Peter?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed as they gazed off into nowhere.

" Is it the marks?" I said, knowing I was onto something.

His gaze shifted momentarily, to me, and he nodded slowly, eyes narrowed as though daring me to get it right. Possibly wanting me to get it right, but I ignored the gaze, pretending I didn't see it.

It's hard when he's boring holes into your skull.

" So your parents and Peter's burn marks?" I asked making sure I had the information.

He nodded, not as slowly this time.

" Did your parents burn you?" James spoke up, in a deathly quiet whisper.

Sirius' grey eyes widened and he turned his head slowly to face James, who held his gaze, not looking away. I knew it wasn't because James had broken the 'deal' and spoken. James was right.

Sirius hesitated, and nodded very slowly, as though expecting James to explode.

James didn't explode. He knew enough to keep his cool, though his hazel eyes widened slightly.

I knew, now that I knew what the problem was, Sirius would talk.

I relaxed. " Why did they burn you?" I started with the why question. I always broke it down. Who, his parents. What, he was burned. When, probably childhood, after First Year, and before he was too old to fight back. First summer and second summer probably, I decided. Where, probably his house, when no one else was around but Regulus. How, well...that's why I was asking.

" Because I was sorted into Gryffindor, they blamed me at the time, my father would get out his belt he used on Kreacher, the house elf when he was bad. He would beat me, tell me that I should have been in Slytherin. Tell me the shame I brought on the family. It was stupid. I never fought back, not that I could anyway," Sirius said disdainfully. " Then, he would bring Regulus, tell him that would happen if he got sorted into Gyrffindor. He made Regulus put salt on the wounds, only the ones that broke the skin."

Sirius looked like he would rather like to hit someone. Glancing at James, I saw that his eyes were wide, with fear and disgust. He was angry too, trembling from it, but he was holding it back.

" What did they burn you with?" I asked, knowing the beatings must only be half of it.

Sirius snarled much like a dog. " My dear old mother, she used to use her wand, anytime we got in fights. That was only until First Year when I knew how to throw sparks as well. Then she resorted to the old fashioned way," he growled.

I knew he would continue, though he had paused.

" She would heat a pot of boiling water, for tea," he corrected when I opened my mouth.

" And she would pour the tea, one for her and another for my father. Any water that was left, she used to burn me." Sirius rolled up his own left sleeve, and showed me a series of burns ranging from small, to ones that had clearly been healed. " I used to have more, but I healed them. She did that until Third Year, when I threatened to burn down the house. She tried one more time after that, and I used a Blasting curse, and I got a yelling from my father of course, but he didn't dare beat me. Not while my mother was around of course. Otherwise he would have, considering how mad he was. But he didn't dare when I had my wand, and the pot of hot water levitated."

" Does he still beat you?" I asked, clapped a hand over my mouth at his glower and hastened to correct myself. " I mean, did he still back in Sixth Year's summer? Before you left?"

He took in a deep breath. " No."

" Are you okay to go back now?" I asked, getting up, walking over to him and holding out my hand.

He took it, nodding, and I helped pull him up.

I looked over at James, who sat, stock still, his eyes still wide. Sirius threw his head back and laughed at James, who blinked, came back to reality, and looked at his best mate, who he must've thought had completely lost it.

I laughed too, and Sirius helped James up, then shoved him back down.

" Knock it off," I said, wedging myself between them and helping James up.

" He usually doesn't laugh after he talks," I added to James quiet enough so Sirius wouldn't hear. " But I think he's happier now, that you know some stuff."

" Is he always like that?" James wondered for my ears only.

I sighed and nodded. " Unfortunately." Then I turned to him, only just realizing he still had yet to ask Annabelle out. " When are you planning on asking Annabelle out?"

He smirked in response. " I have a plan."


	11. Bombard

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Eleven: Bombard**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle Jacobs.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore. As for my other beta...well...I'm not quite sure where they went. **

**October, 19th,Wednesday [and yes, I'm going by 2010 calendar, sorry, I don't have one for the correct year]**

* * *

><p>-l-James-l-<p>

Extravagant.

That's how you do something James Potter's way.

And me, doing things, MY way, is very important I tell you. Very important.

I was going to do this with a bang. Rather literally.

I half smirked.

After finding out Peter was bullied, and now knowing Avery and Mulciber were the bullies in question, it made me furious. But when I found out what they were doing, it scared me a bit. Finding out Sirius' parents burned him, I was scared a lot more than I was shocked.

It wasn't a huge shocker that his parents would punish him. Mine would if I made Slytherin, mind you, I never would. Even with abuse like that, it wasn't a stunner. Yes, it wasn't legal, especially on an eleven or twelve year old. The burns were mostly healed however, and that half didn't seem to scare him. As of right now, he could shoot spells dang near as fast as I could. And he was just as quick witted. The marks seemed to only remind him of his past. A past he wanted to forget. So he hardly ever looked back, only to the next day.

I had a plan now. In my hand I held it, though I shoved it in my robes to hide it, and I walked into the Great Hall in a pose most would say is, casual...for James Potter at least. Lily and Alice both looked up. Lily's bright green eyes sparkled, Alice gave me a half smile. Alice nudged Frank rather sharply, and he nearly choked on his beef casserole. I sat down next to Remus, and glanced at Lily a few seats away, her eyebrow raised expectantly. In response, I winked at her, and she rolled her eyes and looked away.

I touched the tip of my wand to the fuse, and then threw it to the middle of the Hall. Lily's eyes lit up, and flickered to the thing briefly, and she looked at me, and then sighed. Typical of me, right?

Then it exploded, in sparks, crackles, all the candles wiped out in an instant. Just as the colors began. Greens, pinks, blues, and fiery red. More pops and then it appeared. In there, in ribbons of blazing gold, curving to form words.

Lily had seen this magic and she gave me an odd look, halfway between sadness and near guilt. Before I could ask her about it or even comment, the ribbons stopped.

Hovering in the dark, though they blazed like candles were the words:

_Annabelle Jacobs, go out with me?_

I frowned slightly, but watched patiently as there were more fireworks which then exploded with loud bangs, relighting the candles, just as the sparks turned to confetti which melted away into nothing. Something about those words...it unnerved me like nothing else.

I turned to Annabelle now. She sat, her head tilted to the side, inquisitively, and the blue stripe in her hair standing out more than usual.

" Well? What do you say Annabelle?" Sirius called down the table in his 'indoor voice'.

I hit him, scowling. " Don't push her," I hissed out of the corner of my mouth.

" Why not?" Annabelle shouted back.

I silently cheered, while Sirius hit me on the back, Remus' eyes hardened suddenly, and he put his nose in a book, and Peter gave a wane smile.

Next to Annabelle, Lily smiled at me, but I noticed that as she looked away, her smile faded.

" Party in the Common Room!" Sirius shouted above everyone. I sighed and rolled my eyes as half the Gyffindors were already running for the doors. Though most of them stayed for at least five minutes to whoop, holler, cheer and a few whistled.

A couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs decided to invite themselves to our party, which I had no objection to. And, most of them were there only because their boyfriend or girlfriend would be going.

One of the Ravenclaws, a dark haired, green eyed boy, Derek walked over and said something to Lily. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She then gave him a reproachful look, and then hesitantly followed him out of the Hall.

I jumped up and followed them at once.

Derek's voice came through from the wall loud and clear, maybe the door being open had something to do with it. " I wanted to ask, in a less dramatic way than Potter, but will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

-l-Annabelle-l-

I was happy now. He'd asked me out. That's not the best part though. I heard from Derek, that he was planning to ask Lily out. I knew she liked him, so maybe she wouldn't be so down since James stopped looking at her like a crush. I know it affected her slightly, not quite jealousy, but she wasn't used to James not talking to her in that annoying way of his.

When I saw her walk out, my heart sank, swallowing my fear for my friend. She looked at me, her green eyes wide, but she wore no smile. Instead, graced across her lips was a frown, and from the way her brow furrowed, it was out of confusion. I smiled at her hopefully. In response, she smiled back, but when she sat back down, only the confused look crossed her face.

Derek hadn't come back yet.

Then it occurred to me that she might not have said yes.

I weaved my way through a crowd to sit next to her. " Lily, did you say yes?"

She narrowed her eyes, for what reason was irrelevant. " No," she said coldly.

" What? Why not?" I exclaimed. She'd liked him since Fifth Year, and he asked her out, and she said no? What was wrong with her?

" You, Lily Evans, have liked him for two years and you said-"

" I know," she cut me off, standing up carefully, trying not to knock over any goblets. She grabbed a sandwich and turned to me. " I told him the same thing I'm going to tell you. Rebound relationships? They never work out. So why bother, I don't know why I rejected him, and I don't know why I didn't say yes, but I know this Annabelle. I do not love him. He's not made for me. If he was, he would have followed me out of that hall." To emphasize her point, she pointed to the hall, now blocked by all the Gyrffindors.

" So you look for boys who will go after you when you reject them?" I asked, an accusing tone coming into my voice.

" If you're referring to your boyfriend, then no," she snapped. She grabbed her bag, " Look, go to your party. Get drunk. Dance on tabletops, I'm not about to stop you. You clearly like him, and obviously he has a thing for you, and that's great. Have fun, I'll be studying," she said shortly, swung her bag over her shoulder, and vanished into the mass of Gryffindors and was gone.

Furious, I marched over to Remus who was eating, talking to Peter about something serious by the looks of it, and shoving casserole into his mouth all the while.

I ignored Peter and turned to Remus. " What's been up with Lily lately?" I demanded to know.

Remus, kind and patient Remus glared at me. Then he slowly chewed before answering. " I have no idea," he said, his voice unusually cold and snappish.

I opened my mouth, but he cut me off short.

" Can't you see I'm talking to Peter? Do you mind?" he asked in the same sharp tone.

" Yes, I do actually," I retorted. " And Lily-"

" If she won't tell you, then neither will I," he said, then turned away. " So Peter, about Mulciber and Avery," he said pulling up their original conversation .

I huffed. " Stop being rude! Just answer me Remus Lupin!"

He looked at me, seeming mildly surprised. " Perhaps you should control your temper Miss Jacobs."

I nearly snarled at him. " I want answers and you have them! Answer me!"

He stood up, a sudden defiance in his eyes. " Make me," he said in a dangerously soft tone.

" Tell me. Now," I said in a clear, icy tone.

Remus glared at me, and stood up, he, like Lily, grabbed his bag. " No, I don't think I will thanks," he said and walked away.

-l-Lily-l-

You've probably wanted me to speak forever. That or you're really close to yelling at me.

Yeah...and to explain why I'm not with Derek. Or for some of you, James. Probably more than that, you want to know what the heck's going on.

Just wait for the next few chapters, you'll understand.

* * *

><p>DON'T KILL ME! *cowers in fear* I'm scared of what you guys will think of Annabelle becoming James' girlfriend...I know a lot of people hate her. Hate away, you have every right to hate my OC.<p>

I don't like her either. I probably will never like anyone else with James other than Lily. But anyway, you'll come to like her some. Hopefully...I just finished writing chapter 16, and let me tell you, she gets better by then.


	12. Snakes and Pranks

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Twelve: Pranks and Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle Jacobs.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore.**

**October, 19th, Wednesday-day time. (Back in time, you know, the same day as Bombard, Ch.11, and it is...later in the day. After the party)**

**Now we are going to go into a past thing, yeah, I forgot, but I wanted it in here somewhere, so this goes back to when they pranked Mulciber and Avery for bullying Peter. Yes, I should have put it as Chapter 11, but I didn't think about that at the time. So...you know what? Just think of it as a flashback if it helps any. **

* * *

><p>-l-Sirius-l-<p>

In our animal forms, Prongs and I chased Avery and Mulciber down the halls, and around corners, following a step behind them.

As a dog, I was fast, jet black, and looked almost the size of a bear. I love being an animagus, it just makes everything more awesome than it already is.

At first, my paws used to skid everywhere, because I wasn't sure how to walk as a dog, being so used to the way a human walks. But I got the hang of it, and Peter learned pretty quick. Prongs, his hooves went everywhere, and with the antlers, there were a number of times that he forgot it added about a foot to his height and he ended up walking into trees and getting tangled up.

Now, he was faster than I was, chasing after Avery, who shot a curse at him.

I yelped in my attempt to stop, and then snarled at him, daring him to try that again.

Mulciber, being more of a baby, ran for it, and neither Prongs or I dared to move anywhere. Instead, we stood, frozen, and I growled.

Avery turned his wand from Prongs to me, and I heard Prongs give a shake of his head in disapproval. He would do anything to protect any one of his friends, and maybe this wasn't our best prank, but with the deal we'd made, we had limited time to form an idea.

In other words, right now? We were just winging it pretty much.

Prongs then, with Avery distracted, decided freezing time was over, and charged, hooking Avery with his horns and pinning him to a wall.

I approached, snarling and intending to give him a scar, one to match the ones he'd given Peter, but Filch stopped us in our tracks.

" STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDORS!" he shouted, and I turned, seething, and spotted his cat, , and barked, taking off after her, half by instinct, and the other half out of fury. Because no doubt she was the one who'd gone and told Filch about us.

She yowled and took off, and I ignored Filch's threats and shouts, and grabbed her by the neck, put her in a suit of armor on the fourth floor and then trotted back to the Head's dorm where Prongs had probably already fled.

I stopped when the knight in shining armor drew his sword on me, and even his black stallion seemed to glare at me.

" Password?" he asked, a bite in his voice.

" Carmel Corn," I said, not really sure what it was, but Lily promised to bring me some someday. Muggle food according to her.

He glared some more, and then reluctantly opened the door to let me in.

I scowled right back, and then brightened when he opened the door. " Thanks a lot!" I called as I walked through.

He muttered something back, but I didn't catch it.

" Hey Prongs," I said, plopping down on the cushy chair.

James was writing out his essay for Charms, and looked up. " Did you stick her in another suit of armor?" he asked.

I nodded, and got up, changing seats to sit next to Remus, and copied half of his essay so that I would be finished with mine.

Peter was scribbling away at his own essay, brow wrinkled as he read from the textbook, about the values of the different ways to move your wrist. We had to write an essay on why the wrist movement while casting a spell was just as important as the incantation.

-l-Peter-l-

I was terrified.

No. I was shaking I was so horrified by what James and Sirius had done.

I was so scared, I was shaking, and I could barely write a coherent sentence, much less think of one.

They had just ruined my life.

All because they wrote, " Dirty Blood" on my arm, I had to go and complain to Remus and James.

When really, I knew that Sirius had, had worse. He had the words, " Blood Traitor," carved into his own arm. There were hardly any scars, but in the faintest of marks, it was still there and shone white if Sirius held his arm up.

No, the Slyterins were going to ruin my life.

Because I lied to Sirius, James and Remus. That next morning when they had interrogated me, I had lied. I told them I didn't know what the Slytherins wanted. But I did...I did...and I didn't tell them. Because, they would be terrified. They would be angry too. And, already, they hadn't so much as glanced at me since they thought they'd handled the problem. But the issue? It ran way deeper. They only knew the surface.

Those Slytherins, they wanted me to join them...and be with the Dark Lord. They bruised me and wrote 'Dirty Blood' on my arm because they knew it would heal and barely scar. Said that they were toughening me up. That was a lie, but they weren't lying when they said if I wasn't pure blood, then the Dark Lord would kill me unless I joined his forces, pure blood or not.

I didn't agree to join them, so then Snape pulled me aside for a talk.

A long, boring talk about blood purity. How he was half-blood (shocker!), and how he was joining them. I asked him why, and he didn't answer. Maybe there is more to Snape than we thought.

But the other Slytherins, they threatened more 'toughing up' if I didn't get my friends to stop pranking them. Not that I ever had much of a say in anything with the Marauders. But they kicked and hit even more. And I had to try harder to get them to stop, and it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>And just a warning for the next chapter. You will probably SWEAR to me that Lily is falling for Sirius in the next chapter. But I PROMISE you that she isn't. She only likes him as a friend so don't get mad at me.<strong>


	13. Silver Thread

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Thirteen: Silver Thread**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**OC: Annabelle Jacobs.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore.**

**And I changed Madame Puddifoot's because I really don't like the setup they had in the books. So say in between James being 17 and Harry being 15, they did a remodeling or something.**

**Updated for an insistent reviewer, Miss R.E. Mulvey. So thank her for the update. Again. **

* * *

><p>November 12th, Saturday.<p>

-l-Alice-l-

I had been observing Lily this year, and despite it only being nearly November, Lily was no doubt different. I could tell. She didn't keep me up until ten, with her drowning talk about Bighead James Potter. Instead, she sealed up her love life and sent it to someone in Underground London. I'm not kidding. You would think, being a teenage girl she'd be talking a mile a minute about boys.

Not Lily.

She hadn't made one peep. Other than her usual comment about Derek of course. But yes, a few days ago, she dumped him. Not really, considering they never really dated, but she acts like she's never seen him in her life.

While I'm talking about that I may as well say where I am. Well I'm sitting on this freezing cold wooden bench. And despite it only being near Halloween, it's freezing. Next to me, Frank is sharing his blanket with me, but somehow the dratted cold still manages to get through to me.

I shiver, and look over at Lily. She's not too happy from the looks of it. Next to her is Annabelle, and from the looks of it, she's still not made up with Annabelle. They've been fighting since Wednesday. And Lily can hold a grudge forever whereas Annabelle can cast a good hex or two.

Lily flicked her wand, looking bored and transfigured a rock into a doe. It stepped forward lightly, flapped its ears and blinked its huge brown eyes. Then it took off at a run across the Quidditch Pitch.

James, who was pretending to knock Sirius off his broom, almost fell off himself when he got shoved back by Sirius and saw the doe. And unfortunately he managed to stay on. Though he continued to stare at the doe who had stopped to nibble at some of the unnaturally short grass as though he'd never seen anything quite like it.

When Sirius saw it, he did a double-take, and cursed as he nearly got winded by an oncoming bludger.

" Language!" Remus shouted from the stands, and I saw Sirius distinctly rolled his eyes.

I was bored to tell the truth, but Lily and Annabelle both insisted on watching James train his team.

Remus looked at the doe, and his eyes lingered for a while longer than usual, then he turned back to his toast. Peter saw the doe but only stole a piece of toast from Remus and munched on it happily.

Perhaps she wanted to prove she could transfigure objects too, because Annabelle raised her wand and changed a frog into a flashy stallion. It was a pure snowy white, with black eyes and pale hooves. In the coldness of oncoming winter, it shivered its coat.

Annabelle pointed to the doe, and the mustang reared, snorting, then ears pinned back, it chased after the doe.

The doe raised her head when she heard the horse's pounding hooves, and pricked her ears slightly, then she whirled around, fleeing. The horse ran after her, its drumming hooves seconds from trampling her. But deer are much lighter than horses, and that gave the doe a slight advantage. She could change directions fast as a whistle.

Then she took one bound, vanishing into the Forbidden Forest. The stallion neighed, tossing his elegant mane, and nostrils flaring in anger. He reared, flailing his forelegs, refusing to go into the forest after the doe.

Then he turned, charging back to Lily and Annabelle, it bypassed them and made its way, fast and furious toward Remus.

Remus, wanting nothing to do with the stallion, conjured his own animal. A terrible snarl tore through the air.

The animal was slim, with four long legs that stood the animal to a remarkable height. He had broad shoulders, under which muscles rippled under the long gray fur. He held his tail like a banner, with sharp piercing yellow eyes fixed on the proud stallion like a hawk. Lips pulled back to reveal pink gums, and long fangs that glistened with saliva, and a low growl escaped the wolf's locked jaws.

Then the wolf leapt forward at the signal of its master, rearing up to meet the stallion with long snapping jaws and a loud bark. The horse stepped back, ears pinned back and the wolf rushed forward, teeth still revealed, and the horse snorted. The stallion tossed his mane again, and pawed at the soft earth with one hoof. The wolf growled, and charged.

The horse took off, fleeing from the enemy, a natural instinct. The wolf snapped at the horse's heels, and leapt at its flanks. The horse seemed to hesitate for an instant at the Forbidden Forest before he plunged forward, only a silver flash indicating that he'd vanished.

The wolf watched, and then turned, trotting back to his master. As he reached Remus, the wolf faded into wisps of silver at Remus' wand.

* * *

><p><em>Time change here!<em>

Sometime in December.

-l-Annabelle-l-

So it's been a month. A bloody month. I've not forgiven Lily yet, and she hasn't really talked to me at all. Except in Prefect meetings. Which I might add, we have one today.

It's December, and we've had two Hogsmeade dates, James and I, and yet, Lily has interrupted every one. And then, another time, at our last Prefect meeting, she flirted with my boyfriend. I'll set the scene later. Right now, I'm wondering if I'll skip today's meeting. Lily will tell me everything later no doubt.

The first one I like to call, Accidental Mishap, and it was at Madame Puddifoot's new restaurant. James assured me that he'd already gone, despite it just opening, and had already tried some of the food. He said it was decent.

Anyway, the Accidental Mishap:

_James and I were on our first official date, although the whole of Hogwarts already knew about our relationship. We were sitting there, bored in my own opinion._

_The booths looked a lot like any muggle place. But this place was clearly for couples or friends, not just eating solo. We were in a booth, the bright pink and squishy. Other seats were made of plain wood, tied with fanciful sashes, a pink or red. And everything was too pink for my own taste._

_We were eating a normal lunch. For me, a ham and turkey with cheese sandwich. James had barely sipped any of his tea, which I suspected had gone cold long ago, and by now was probably no more than cold water with a few tea leaves that had sunk to the bottom a long while ago. And his shepherd's pie lay, a few bites taken out of it, growing ever colder on his plate as the last few shreds of steam escaped it._

_I made no comment on this however, and only glanced his direction now and then. I wondered if he really still liked me. I mean, sure he told me plenty of times that he did like me._

_But right now, though my interest was fully on him, his full attention seemed to be attracted by the people passing by. Talking merrily, singing Christmas carols, holding hands and a few snogging. He had taken a fine interest in the different Christmas presents people were holding. Each decorated in silver, gold or brightly wrapped and then tied off with a fancy ribbon each._

_We had barely spoken since getting our table, and our food, and his own gaze was fixated on a boy intent on picking out a bracelet for his girlfriend._

_" James?" I asked, finally daring to break the silence._

_He started badly, and looked at me. His gaze still seemingly distant. " Hmm?" he made a noise and sipped his tea._

_" You are happy right?" I asked him. " With me I mean. I know you used to like Lily and..." I trailed off._

_BAM!_

_The door flew open, and in burst Lily, in a furry cloak, her hair messed up from the wind, and her emerald eyes wide. She was panting hard, and she headed right for our table and dove under it. Then covered herself with the tablecloth, which I might add was pink._

_I looked down at her as she sat, crouched there._

_" Ouch! That was my foot!" James complained suddenly, nursing his injured foot._

_" Sorry!" Lily hissed._

_" Why are you here?" I asked her. " We're in the middle of a date!"_

_Her eyes widened. " Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It's just-"_

_She was cut off when another slam of the door on its hinges showed that the door had yet again banged open, and hit the wall behind it. There was Sirius Black._

_I groaned. They were going to absolutely ruin our date._

_He was clearly chasing Lily, for when she saw him, I heard her sharp intake of breath. And he headed right for our table, and before I could protest, he dropped to his knees and went half under the table, dragging a shrieking Lily out and pulling her up. Then he took her by the waist, spinning her around._

_She screamed for him to put her down, at which he shook his head and only spun her around again._

_" Another couple?" a waitress asked, holding a couple of menus._

_Sirius quickly let go of Lily, and her smile changed into a frown, her laughter dying on her lips._

_" Go on and kiss her!" some boy shouted at Sirius who took it as an order._

_" Gotta give them what they want," he said cheekily, and kissed Lily on her cheek, grinning._

_She turned bright pink, smacking him lightly when he stepped away and winked._

_She rolled her eyes just as Remus and Peter burst in. " Pads-" Remus broke off, looking confused, and looked at Peter, who seemed just as lost._

_Regaining his composure, Remus straightened up. " Well anyway, let's go, Sirius, Lily," he nodded to both of them. Lily ran to Remus at once, while Sirius pretended to pout._

_I laughed a little at that, and then I turned to say something to James, but stopped at the look on his face._

_His gaze still followed Lily, and his friends, a hatred usually only for Snape in his eyes._

_He quickly snapped out of it, scowled and stabbed moodily at his pie._

_" Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly._

_" Just fantastic," he snapped, savagely stabbing his fork in his pie, and mutilating a piece of carrot._

Then there is the next one, which I call the Not So Accidental Mishap, this was at the Three Broomsticks, and we were all having a butterbeer, having a merry time. Until the Not So Accidental Mishap, well...happened:

_Sirius never gets drunk. That's me putting it plain and simple for you. He can probably handle drinks better than anyone else._

_Peter was giggly, and maybe having a bit too much fun pulling the blonde Hufflepuff's braids after his third drink._

_Remus was sipping his second bottle, and handling it better than Peter. He wore his usual, tired, worn looking smile, which he cast at anyone, and watched to make sure Peter didn't tip over on his stool._

_Sirius was probably on his fifth drink and only laughing a little bit more than he would usually, although I had no doubt that he was still perfectly sane._

_I was drinking my first butterbeer, and savoring it rather than gulping it down. Next to me, Lily was drinking a bit of Rosmerta's mead, sweet, rich, thick, and tasty like honey._

_James was watching Lily drink, with an interest that made me want to kick him. I refrained from it, only because Lily insisted constantly, that James could not try firewhiskey, being a Head Boy. And that I wasn't to drink anything over mulled mead and butterbeer because I was a Prefect. She also insisted that I set a good example for the younger students, especially First Years, who would not take kindly to seeing their Heads drinking and getting drunk like Peter, she'd said while pointing to a giggling Peter to prove her point._

_Rosmerta had started to play some music on a simple musical player much like a muggle radio. Peter got up, wobbling a bit, and danced with the Hufflepuff, who seemed rather willing to dance with him. Plenty of others followed Peter's example after Sirius pulled another random girl from her boyfriend's arms, and danced her around the room._

_Her boyfriend eventually managed to make it to Sirius through the crowd, punched Sirius lightly, and stole his girlfriend back._

_At that, Sirius turned to Lily, who had her hands on her upper arms, pointedly refusing to dance. Sirius pleaded, and after a moment, she took pity on him, and held out her hand reluctantly, at which he dragged her to the middle._

_James didn't offer to dance, only observed._

_Finally, fed up with being on the sidelines, while Lily was laughing and dancing with Sirius like crazy, I stood up._

_" Are you going to dance with me or not?" I asked, pushing my black hair out of my eyes and staring James down._

_He took a sip of his butterbeer. " Do you want to dance?" he asked._

_I looked at Lily, who was being dragged to the bar again, by Sirius, who I distinctly heard insisting that she try firewhiskey. She shook her head, laughing even as she resisted._

_I sighed and sat back down, clearly James didn't want to dance._

_Finally, Lily took the shot that Sirius handed her, and looked my direction. She flashed me a smile and glanced at Sirius, her eyes still filled with happiness and she tipped back the shot and took it without even flinching._

_Remus looked up over his new book he'd gotten, and had stowed away in his cloak. " Is Lily getting drunk?" he asked as Lily set down the glass, and laughed, following Sirius into the middle of the dance floor and spinning around in his arms._

_I shrugged. " How well does she hold firewhiskey?"_

_He looked up, giving Lily a calculating look. After a long while, in which Remus seemed to be thinking, he looked back at his book, and then replied. " She handled it rather well actually. Most girls throw up within a minute or two. Or at least the girls who have their first glass ever."_

_" She doesn't like Sirius, does she?" I asked._

_He didn't even look up from his book. " Of course she likes him. Not in a romantic sense, but she likes him as a friend."_

_" Then how do you explain that?" I asked, pointing to where they were slow dancing._

_He now lifted his eyes to look at them. An eyebrow raised slightly. " They are just dancing Annabelle. If you want to dance, I'm sure James wouldn't object. Feel free to steal Sirius from Lily, I doubt she would care."_

_" I will," I turned, gulping the last of my butterbeer and taking James' hand, removing his bottle from his hand and dragging him onto the dancefloor._

_He didn't resist, though his lack of enthusiasm definitely showed that he wasn't really into it._

_He fell into the steps after a minute, and yet, I caught his eyes wandering to Lily and Sirius, then he would look at me again._

_I kissed his cheek, which in return, he turned to kiss my lips, but right before he did, Sirius and Lily walked over, interrupting us._

_" Hey Prongs," Sirius laughed._

_Lily giggled, and dragged me off to talk about girl stuff. I swear, that was no accident._

_She's falling hard for Black. Once you go Black, you don't stop falling._

_I warned her, but she only laughed, assuring me that she didn't like Sirius like that. I doubted that, and pointed out that he was clearly flirting with her. And that she was only leading him on by flirting back._

_She scowled and told me she wasn't flirting with him._

And the last, and most recent I titled, Clearly 'Accidental', because it was so clearly NOT accidental at all. It happened after a Prefect meeting, I don't know if Lily even realized I heard her and James, but I did. And I'm half furious at her, but also very confused, because I thought she liked Sirius. Also, that was today's meeting. So now I'm really confused.

_The Prefect meeting consisted of us planning a winter ball. Lily planned most of the formal stuff, like the actual music and dances that we would have. James would be responsible for how it looked._

_There would be white nearly blue lights hanging everywhere. Then it would be pure white, with fake snow inside. The candles that usually hung in the air, they would be lit, with new, white wax rather than the yellowing wax, and the lights would still be white, with that blueish glow. Mistletoe would hang in the doorways. A Christmas tree in every four corner of the Great Hall, and on the trees there would be glass balls, with small animals in them. Black badgers for Hufflepuff, gold lions for Gryffindor, silver snakes for Slytherin and blue ravens for Ravenclaw._

_Very formal, with dress robes for boys, and dresses for girls. James rattled off the rules for dress wear. Not shorter than an inch above the knee, and not too low cut._

_Lily had planned for their to be slow dance music and also normal music. Plenty of refreshments, sparkling white fake snow, and the big dance floor which would look like a lake, and the torches would be lit outside of the ball. Curfew, well there wouldn't be one._

_After the meeting, and we all had to sign up for what time we would show up to help set up the ball, I hung back, waiting for my boyfriend._

_" So mistletoe huh?" James asked._

_Lily turned, folding the papers with the plans and the names. " I thought it was a good idea," she defended._

_" How are we going to get through the door without having to kiss?" he pointed out._

_" Simple," she replied as though it was obvious. " We kiss and get it over with. No big deal."_

_No big deal? I was screaming in my head. How is kissing MY boyfriend just 'no big deal'? It's a huge deal!_

_James didn't show any emotion at the idea of having to kiss Lily to get into the ball._

_I was furious and left, not wanting to hear Lily flirt with my boyfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I now have to tell you again, I PROMISE that Lily does not like Sirius. She really doesn't. She only likes him as a friend. I PROMISE! I am not making them a rebound relationship or anything. I'm just...well actually I can't tell you or it would give it away.<strong>

**But I don't care how much you SWEAR she's having a relationship with Sirius beyond friendship, she isn't.**


	14. Humor Me

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Fourteen: Humor Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore.**

**December, 10th, Saturday.**

**The ball is on December, 23rd, Friday. ( almost two weeks from current date)**

**Okay I get that people hate Annabelle. But I don't see why you would hate her last chapter. I'm pretty sure any girl would be mad if her boyfriend's date kept getting interrupted. So hate her any of the other chapters, but I have this all planned out and at one point you won't hate her. (hopefully?)**

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

Now that the dance was only a few weeks away, people were growing frantic.

So as soon as classes were over, Remus, Annabelle and I would all flee, our bags over our heads and running for the Library, to hide in the very corner and stay there.

" Go to the dance with me?" a boy asked even though we were in the middle of fleeing this exact thing.

I gave him a look like he was insane. " I don't even know you for Merlin's sake!" I shouted, and then ran after Remus and Annabelle.

" Hey Lilianna!" a shout came from floors above, and I looked up, glaring at him.

" What?" I snapped as coldly as I could.

" You and me? The ball?" he asked.

" That's not even my name!" I shouted back.

We just made it to the Library, after two more asking me out, and me finally blowing up at some First Year.

" Hey Lily," Gilderoy greeted, wearing his black robes, his house badge pinned on, and the blue clashing badly with his lilac colored robe. I scowled and turned to look at him.

" Hello Lockhart," I replied curtly, rolling my eyes.

Annabelle just laughed, knowing I was about two seconds from blowing up. So I walked to the bookcases, and picked out a few, and then stuck one or two back, and picked out a different one.

" So Lily, what do you say?" he asked in his same, peppery, cheery tone.

I narrowed my eyes. " What do you mean Lockhart?" I asked.

" You and me, going to the dance, so, what do you say?"

I slammed a book down on the table, wanting nothing more than to get to smack him right now.

" Get lost Lockhart," I snapped.

He didn't move. And I glared at him. " Go away or I'll use Step Two," I threatened.

Behind him, Annabelle and Remus were cracking up, shaking with silent laughter.

" Petrificus Totalis," I said in a clear voice, and looking directly at Gilderoy so he would know I wasn't kidding.

He fell to the ground and I smirked, and gathering up my books, I walked away, with Remus and Annabelle following, smirking and giggling like a couple of school girls.

I rolled my eyes and stormed up to my dorm, slamming the door in their faces, at which Remus simply said the password.

I sat in a chair and crossed my arms.

There was a knock at the door, and I groaned, and got up, reluctantly pulling it open, expecting James or Sirius. Instead, it was Gilderoy's bright shining face.

" Hello Lilykins," he greeted, wiping any trace of happiness off of my face.

" What do you want Lockhart?" I demanded.

He smiled happily, making me want nothing more than to smack him.

" All I want from you is for you to say yes," he said happily.

So you all know what happens in Step Three right?

You kick them where the sun doesn't shine. To be honest, I was totally looking forward to using it on someone, not James anymore since he never tried for me anymore. But Lockhart, well I didn't care what happened to his parts.

So I did exactly as Step Three said, and he collapsed. Of course in my dorm, which just made my day didn't it?

" If you come back, Step Four is me, getting James Potter to hex you into obliviation. In other words, don't come back," I said coldly, when Annabelle and Remus helped me rather literally throw him out of the dorm.

" You love me Lily, just admit it," he said, though it was through the door.

" That's about as likely as me EVER saying that I like James Potter!" I yelled back.

Remus gave me an odd look, but said nothing.

Annabelle cautiously tugged on my arm. " Umm Lily?"

" What?" I snapped.

" Don't do Step Four," she said.

I glared at her. "I'll do what I want. You aren't about to tell me what to do. I'm going to do what I want to. And right now, I'm going to go convince James to hex this thing," I said colder than usual.

I got up, and walked out, but instantly, I had at least three boys tailing me.

" What do you want?" I sighed, turning around reluctantly.

" Go out with me?" they all asked.

I turned to one at a time. " You're a Slytherin. I refuse to go out with Slytherins. Get lost," I said to the taller of the three.

I turned to the next one. " I don't even know you!"

I looked at the last, who looked hopeful. " Don't make me owl your mother and tell her that-" he scrambled away instantly.

I stormed into my dorm, in a very bad mood, to find James kissing Annabelle on the couch.

I sighed and decided to make my presence known, having taken a long LONG way to get to the dorm. Okay so I took a detour! Fine, I took a really long way around to avoid all the boys who keep asking me out. " Ahem."

Annabelle jumped back at once. " Sorry!" she squeaked, and ran.

James gave me an odd, inquiring look. " What?"

" I need you to plan a prank on Gilderoy Lockhart," I explained.

He quirked an eyebrow. " You're usually telling me pranks are bad."

I shook my head. " No. You are pranking Gilderoy. Because if you don't, well, I'd rather not say."

He nodded. " I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>I was back in the Library, reading a book on Legends-for muggles-while most of these animals were real. At least in the Wizarding World.<p>

" Lily!" Remus hissed.

I looked up in response, and fixed him with a scowl since he interrupted me.

Remus showed me a drawing, as I had learned ages ago that he was actually a talented artist. And in the picture, drawn in a muggle pencil rather than ink, was what looked to be James, and though I couldn't see her face, he was kissing another girl. I narrowed my eyes, feeling fury building up.

But when I spoke, my voice came out evenly. " Who is James kissing?" I asked, trying to seem casual.

" Not Annabelle," he answered, just as casual and nonchalant.

" But Remus," I said slowly. " I don't like James," and I glared as he gave me a knowing look. " I don't!" I objected loudly as he gave me a smirking glance.

He smiled as he rose, a sad sort of smile, and wrote something on the corner before walking away.

I hesitated, but then pulled it forward to read what it said.

_The longer you deny it, the harder you'll take the fall._

I sighed and sat back, glaring even as I knew he was right.

And the truth, well...to be honest? It hurt. A lot. Especially coming from Remus.

* * *

><p>Review? I don't know if people are still reading it or not.<p> 


	15. Go Out With Me, Evans?

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Fifteen: Go Out With Me, Evans?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore.**

**December, 10th, Saturday.**

**The ball is on December, 23rd, Friday. ( almost two weeks from current date) And this is the Quidditch game later that day from Chapter 14. **

* * *

><p>-l-Sirius-l-<p>

There were two things wrong with this picture.

One, I was Sirius Black, and still didn't have a date yet. Two, I was never nervous for a Quidditch game, especially against Ravenclaw, especially since we crushed Slytherin in our first match.

Across from me, James looked nervous, staring at his plate, as though wishing the food would just vanish. Peter's already had, and he was helping himself to more.

Remus was next to James, and across from me, trying to persuade James to eat.

Then Annabelle and Lily appeared, and the two seemed to be fighting again.

" Why would you go to him of all people?" Annabelle was shouting.

Lily tore her eyes from Remus, who was attempting to make James eat something, and looked at Annabelle with disgust. " He's my co-Head, and what business of yours is it?"

Behind them trailed Alice, who looked unsure, and unwilling to take either side of the fight.

" He's my boyfriend! You made it my business when you made him ask me out!"

" Oh, you think he wouldn't have asked you out if I hadn't given him permission?" Lily asked coldly. " He can manage on his own two feet just fine. He doesn't need my permission!"

" He's still my boyfriend!" Annabelle objected.

At that, Lily turned around fully to face Annabelle. " Listen to me, right now Annabelle Jacobs! Do you honestly think you even have a chance? He's James Potter, Marauder, Head Boy," she was shouting, but as she continued, her voice dropped, a note of affection in it. I was stunned by how she was speaking, yet next to me, Remus was smiling softly. " He's chased me for six years, and I should have seen it then, because I don't see it anymore. You don't see it do you?"

Annabelle glared. " I could care less what you think Lily."

" You don't see the way he looks at you," Lily said softly now. I had to strain my ears to hear her at all. " He does love you Annabelle. And for that, I'm jealous of you. I remember, when he used to look at me like that. Do you know what it's like now? He's the only one who ever loved me. And I let him go. For that I'm sorry forever, but if I had another chance, I would take it. I wouldn't let him go. He's special, and he's worth it. Why can't you see that? I've already accepted he's just my friend. That's all he wants from me now, but I'll be whatever he wants me to."

Annabelle looked stunned into silence, but within a second recovered. " Stay away from my boyfriend. I'm not having him run back to you just so you can break his heart again. I've seen you since Fifth Year, you hate him. You only miss his attention because you want someone to love you. And yet you went and rejected Derek. Why? Why Lily? I thought you liked him, but apparently now you're only fixed on stealing my boyfriend. What are you planning Lily Evans? Are you just going to break his heart again? Is that what you want to do? See him break again. Well I saw him break last year, when he gave you up. I think I know love when I see it."

Lily shook her head slowly. " Love is more than that Annabelle. Love is taking all the wrong paths, so you can find the right one, and it makes all those mistakes worth it."

Annabelle shook her head quickly, and glared at Lily. " I'm not taking risks Lily. I can't lose him. I love him, so don't take him away from me."

Lily suddenly turned, seeming to realize everyone was staring at them, and she shook her head. " You'll never understand," and then she was running away.

Remus looked at me, and then James, and seeing that neither of us were getting up, he huffed, and chased after Lily.

Annabelle stared after her friend, but did not follow. Alice went to run after her, but Remus stopped her and then ran after Lily.

Annabelle sat down next to James and took a piece of toast from his plate, at which he didn't even look up from his plate.

" What's she on about?" he asked Annabelle.

Her blue eyes widened, and her stripe seemed to stand out a bit more. " Nothing," she lied at once.

-l-Lily-l-

Remus was right.

I think I love him.

And right on cue, Remus walked in. He walked to where I sat, in the corner of the empty classroom.

" Lily, I know you love him," Remus began.

I didn't deny or admit it. Instead I sat silently. " He loves Annabelle," I answered instead.

Remus sat there, silently, and then slowly shook his head. " I don't think he does. I think she's not who he loves. He still loves you Lily," he said softly.

" Clearly not," I replied.

Remus rolled his eyes. " Give me some credit Lily. I know what you see. That he's head over heels for Annabelle. But you know what I see? I see him falling for you harder than ever. You don't see it this year, because he doesn't even know. I think he's taken control of his heart, and refuses to let it just...go and tell him who he loves. I've seen him look at you sometimes, and it's just like it always is. He loves you, I'm not going to say he doesn't love Annabelle. He loves her too."

" So basically he loves us both, but he loves her more?" I asked, angry again. So much for him EVER loving me.

Remus shook his head. " No, I'm saying he loves Annabelle like a friend. Maybe a best friend. But he doesn't love her like he loves you."

I scoffed. " And what do you want me to do about it?"

Remus smirked. " I have a plan with Alice and Sirius. You can't know. But know this, he does love you. Now let's go to Quidditch shall we?" He held out his hand.

I looked at it, and sighed, then took his hand, allowing him to pull me up.

I joined him, squished between Annabelle on my right, and Remus on my right.

I apologized to Annabelle, not really sorry at all, and she reluctantly forgave me and offered her own apology.

" GO GRYFFINDOR!" our stands, and some of Hufflepuff's were shouting.

" On Gryffindor we have Seeker Jerkins from last year, the new Chaser, Alexis, the old Chaser, Lizzy, Potter himself," people cheered as James flew out, the last of the chasers.

" Beaters are the usual, handsome Sirius Black," Marlene said over the loudspeaker, " And of course, I didn't forget Kyle," the two beaters joined their team-mates.

" And their Keeper, Joe," their keeper flew out.

Then Marlene announced the Ravenclaws, who flew out in blue and silver robes, compared to the Gryffindor's billowing red and gold.

" Let the game begin!"

James dove for the Quaffle at once, passing it to Alexis, who dove swiftly to avoid a Bludger, while Sirius aimed the said ball at a Ravenclaw Chaser. I could quickly tell he was right to choose these girls. Alexis was a bit of a prep, not that I had anything against them, and pretty, but also very fast, and had good reflexes. Lizzy had blonde hair with light brown streaks, and she wasn't as fast as Alexis, but she was strong and could take a hit from a Bludger, as well as knock players around on their brooms without much fear of being knocked off herself.

" And James takes the Quaffle, hurdles it to Alexis, a fine choice for his new Chaser," Marlene was reporting.

Somewhere, someone screamed suddenly.

We all turned, and next to me Annabelle screamed as well. A girl, one of Ravenclaw's Chasers was falling from her broom, hit hard from a Bludger from Kyle.

Sirius dove to catch her body, and was just able to pass her off to the coach when another Bludger came at him, aiming for his head. He was fast though, and swung hard, aiming it back at his attacker.

" Oh! And Ravenclaw's Beater is out of it, from a fantastically aimed Bludger from Black," Marlene said, sounding impressed herself, and a few of us cheered.

I cheered myself, but silently.

So Ravenclaw was down two people. Now only one Beater remained to defend, and only two Chasers to do the work of three.

After that, Gryffindor scored multiple times after Sirius hit their Keeper, giving him a good lump on his head.

" THE SNITCH!" Annabelle screamed in my ear, and everyone heard her, and suddenly everyone was pointing and shouting as well.

Potter's Seeker, Jerkins went into a spectacular dive, pulling it off magnificently, and held the tiny gold snitch in his hand where it fluttered, and he let it go, while it simply took to racing around, always returning to its owner.

" WE WON!" Annabelle was shouting in my ear, while Alice decided to scream it from behind me.

" I know," I replied.

Remus only smiled, and we all ran down the to field, Annabelle in the lead. James pulled Annabelle onto his broom and did a victory lap with her. Seeing me watching her, Sirius decided to pull me onto his own broom, and I was forced to hold onto him for fear I'd fall off.

" Go out with me Evans?" he joked.

" Yes."

He slammed to a halting stop, and, seeing as he couldn't turn around, he half managed to turn, shocked grey eyes meeting my own gaze.

" What?" he sputtered. " SHE SAID YES!"

The stands fell silent, all of the cheers ceased, and there was only the silence that stretched on. James, with Annabelle on his broom, nearly fell off, and looked at me in shock, eyes wide as Sirius'. He blinked, and then after that, he turned to the stands and refused to meet my eyes.

Remus, from where he was, still in the stands, I saw the horror in his eyes, and how his jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the cliff hanger! Review? Please?<strong>

**And if my words weren't clear, Lily just said yes to go out with Sirius to the dance...**


	16. Winter Kisses

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Sixteen: Winter Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore. Yay!**

**December, 23rd, Friday**

**And do not tell me that Lily likes Sirius in 'that way' she doesn't. She just flat out doesn't. I will not tell you again. She doesn't like Sirius Black more than in a friendship way. **

* * *

><p>-l-Annabelle-l-<p>

Needless to say, I was shocked. No, I was more than shocked that Lily actually said yes. She claims they are going as friends, somehow, I don't really believe that though. I mean come on, there is no way that she's been flirting with him for the past month and feels nothing for him.

" Lily, I thought you liked him!" I exclaimed for the thousandth time.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. " I don't. Not more than friendship, and he feels the exact same. Is it a crime to go with my friend?"

" No, but it's a crime to go out with him when James clearly likes you," I snapped. " You've made him jealous of his best mate."

She sighed, and studied the dresses on her bed. " For the hundredth time Anna, I don't like him like that. James can't have an issue with who I date, it's my business and not his. Nor it is yours either. If I like Sirius, is that really such an issue? Can't James learn for once that he has his own girlfriend, so therefore, if he wants to date someone else, that's his choice."

She picked up the dark blue one, and then the green one. " I like the green one, what do you think?" she asked, looking over at my own dress for approval.

" I like it," I said honestly, as she put on a simple necklace with an L and tiny jewels embedded in it. " Alice, where are you?"

" I'm going, I'm going!" she shrieked, flapping her arms hysterically. She was wearing a light, baby pink colored dress, which went nearly past her knees. Lily's went to her knees, and my own was even shorter. " Hold your hippogriff's will you?"

" We've been waiting for ages," Lily stated.

" Face it Alice, we have been waiting for the past ten minutes for you," I added.

She sent us both a furious scowl, and then clipped her hair back. " Alright already! I'm done, happy?"

" Yes, we are actually," I said, as Lily finished putting on her heels, and Alice wore her very short heels which looked more like flats. I insisted on being taller than usual, and fitted my two inch heels on.

" Well it's not like the boys are going to be ready, you know how long they take. They take at least a half hour longer than girls, and then another fifteen to get up the courage to walk downstairs."

Lily scoffed. " Knowing the Marauders they'll be there on their own time, though I don't think they'd be late for their date."

" So you're dating him now?" I accused, sounding slightly arrogant.

She gave me a look of fury. " No, we are friends. If I suddenly need your permission to like him at all, I just won't ask for it."

" I didn't mean it like that," I replied cooly. " I meant that you said we are their dates."

" Yes, we are. But it doesn't mean I'm dating him romantically," she pointed out.

" What other kind of dating is there?" I asked.

She just huffed and ignored me.

-l-Lilyl-

I was actually surprised to see the Marauders, all of them waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Remus and Peter were talking to their dates, Remus' being a friend, who he intended to keep as just a friend, and Peter with a girl who he met in the Library.

James and Sirius, both dressed in black, though Sirius wore an actual tie, rather than James' bow tie. Sirius' eyes sparkled with their usual tricks.

" You do look gorgeous, you know?" he asked me, twirling me around when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

" You don't look as bad as I thought you would," I replied.

He gave me a look of hurt. " I'm insulted."

" Take it as a compliment," I offered.

He rolled his eyes. " I don't look as bad as you thought I would, what did you think I would wear? Nothing?"

I laughed. " If you wore nothing, half of the girls would forget their boyfriends for you," I rolled my eyes.

" Was that a compliment to my body?" he asked teasingly.

I looked him in the eye and shook my head slowly, " You're impossible."

He grinned, " I do try."

Next to me, Alice vanished in search of her boyfriend, weaving through the crowd of boys and girls.

" You're such a gentlemen!" I heard Annabelle telling James, and I turned around with another bout of laughter.

" Man? I don't think he's mature enough to be considered a man," I said.

James flashed me a quick look. " I'm plenty manly."

" Manly? Or just insufferable?"

" I'm not insufferable, and if you weren't dating Sirius I would-"

" Oh please, you wouldn't hurt me if I was immortal," I scoffed.

He gave me a shocked look of hurt and disbelief. " I would too!"

" You would not. You care about me too much," I snapped back.

Meanwhile, Annabelle and Sirius looked in between our usual bantering fights, and raised their eyebrows.

" I do care about you, not enough to not hurt you if you said something like that," James retorted.

" You would never hurt me, and you and I both know it," I shouted, to the whole hall, which a few people turned around. Others were so used to our fights they didn't bother, and only tried to stifle their laughter.

" You two fight like an old married couple!" Alice shouted, appearing, with Frank behind her. His eyes glittered with amusement, and I could see Annabelle glaring at me. On the other side, Sirius' lips curved slightly into a smirk.

James and I stopped talking at once, went bright red, and instead resorted to half-hearted glares.

Alice looked between us, ensuring that we weren't going to break out into a fight. Then she led the way to the dance.

Sirius offered me his arm, and I rolled my eyes but took it, and we all joined in with the girls and boys dancing. Most of the girls were the ones with the colorful robes, while the boys wore black, brown, red...blue, and a few other of the dark colors.

We, being Sirius, Annabelle, James and I stood off to the side, and watched Alice and Frank dance for a while.

After the long, awkward silence, I suggested that Sirius and I go get drinks, just for something to say and do. I took a few wizard crackers, which I pulled with Sirius, resulting in loud bangs like a cannon being launched. Sirius rolled his eyes at the fancy hat, and nearly turned up the new chess set I offered him.

I was taking a butterbeer, when I turned around and nearly collided with Sirius, and we both froze, unable to move. I let out a groan of frustration. How could I be so stupid?

I was Head Girl, and therefore had helped actually set this whole ball up, and yet, I forgot one tiny detail. That we'd put up magical mistletoe. You had to kiss the person you were stuck with or else you would be stuck there until the charm wore off.

Sirius was looking back at me with the same realization.

I sighed and looked over at Annabelle and James, who were now looking around for us.

" Let's just get it over with, alright?" I asked.

He nodded. " And we're still just friends."

" Just friends," I agreed, and let him kiss me first.

He looked hesitant, and kissed me, his lips gentle on mine, unlike the ravaging kisses he gave those other girls. What they said was true though, Sirius Black was a good kisser. And I kissed him back for an instant, and then pulled away.

The spell broke, and hiding my face, I grabbed myself a butterbeer, and walked a little too fast back to where Annabelle was.

From the look on her face, she'd seen the kiss. James refused to even look at me, so I assumed he turned no blind eye when it came to his best mate.

" Just friends, huh?" she asked me rather rudely.

" We are," I promised her. " It was mistletoe, and-"

" And I bet you planned it all," she snapped, before proceeding to drag James onto the dance floor and throw him into a slow dance with her.

I sighed. " She thinks I like you."

Next to me, Sirius made no immediate comment. " Well it did look like that from everyone else's side."

" But I don't like you!" I objected.

" You're not a bad kisser you know," he half teased.

I shot him a glare. " You're not as bad as they all say," I answered.

" Oi!" he complained. And I crumpled with laughter. " I'm a great kisser," he commented.

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. " Whatever you say."

" Are you suggesting another demonstration?" he asked.

I turned to face him. " Are you suggesting another kiss?"

" Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?"

I smirked. " Yes. Yes I am."

He very nearly growled, but instead, took my hand. " Dance with me?"

" Usually I don't dance with arrogant idiots, but I'll make an exception for you," I teased lightly.

He held out his other hand as well, and I took both in mine, knowing he liked to dance nonstop for several hours before he showed any signs of dropping. He also tended to twirl me so fast I would get dizzy, though he claimed it was his 'Black Charm', at which I just rolled my eyes.

" You know you can't resist the Black Charm," he joked.

" In your dreams," I gave my best comeback.

He smirked annoyingly. " I do dream."

" Then I advise you don't," I suggested, even as he picked me up off the floor to spin me around in circles. After two, I was screaming at him to stop, but he just laughed and twirled one more time before he faked dropping me.

At that, I screamed and clung to him, while he just smirked. " What were you saying dear?"

" Well _dear _I said that you shouldn't dream," I said, emphasizing, the dear part.

" My dear, don't worry, I would never drop such a pretty maiden as you," he said, playing along.

I rolled my eyes. " You're absolutely-"

" Gorgeous? Stunning? Beautiful?" he managed before I nearly collapsed from laughing so hard.

" B-beautiful?" I stammered. " You're anything but beautiful. Maybe stunning, don't say beautiful, you'll sound like a girl."

" So you agree I'm stunning?" he asked, smirking.

" Wipe that smirk off your face," I snapped angrily.

He only smirked wider. " Make me."

Oh I'll make you! I thought furiously, and forgetting everything, I grabbed his tie, yanked rather hard, and kissed him furiously, full on the mouth, forgetting that I was the news of the whole of Hogwarts. Going out with Sirius Black, and being 'Potter's Girl' for the last six years made me rather well-known. And currently kissing Sirius Black, who I was supposedly dating, was not a good idea. Especially when all my friends were under the impression that I only liked him as a friend.

I pulled back, and met his own startled eyes.

" I'm sorry!" I whispered, horrified by what I'd just done.

He just grinned. " You're a rather good kisser when you're furious."

" Shut up," I snapped, glad that from the look he gave me, we were hopefully just friends.

" Just friends?" he asked.

I nodded. " I didn't mean to. You just said...to make you shut up and it was an automatic reaction."

Annabelle appeared at my side. " Dance with James? As friends," she glared at the 'friends' part as though trying to remind me that I didn't like James. Not that I needed help.

" Alright, dance with Sirius, just don't go kissing him, as good as he is," I teased. Sirius smiled, and took Annabelle off. I was left with James, who was watching Sirius with a glower, not pure hate, just...envy?

Why would he be jealous? He clearly liked Annabelle, so why would he possibly like me instead.

I danced with him though, and he wasn't as enthusiastic as Sirius, which was good. I'd rather not get spun around so many times that I didn't even know where I was anymore.

He was a good dancer, I would never admit it to him, but at least he didn't pick me up and twirl me around like a maniac. Though Sirius wasn't a bad dancer if he actually tried.

After a while, the dance turned slow, and I was near sleep, resting my head on James' shoulder when Sirius picked me up, twirling me around at his dizzying speed.

I screamed, and out of the flashes I saw, I noticed that James narrowed his eyes at his friend, even as I got spun around to the point of nearly throwing up.

" PUT ME DOWN SIRIUS BLACK!" I screamed.

Annabelle dragged her boyfriend away for drinks.

I remained for the rest of the dance with Sirius.

" Who is that?" Sirius asked, peering into the crowd. I didn't recognize him at first, he was wearing his blond hair all puffy for the ball, and he was wearing light blue dress shirt, and gray pants, which the pantlegs he stuffed into two dark brown knee-high boots and a billowing silver cape. I groaned. Not Step Five, not Step Five, I prayed, don't make me use Step Five. Last time, when James was done pulling his prank on Gilderoy, Lockhart was in the hospital for two days suffering from boils.

" Lockhart," I hissed angrily, and looked around for an escape, but he was already making his way toward me.

" Help me!" I begged Sirius, but he was laughing too hard at Lockhart's dress robes to notice.

I ran, streaking right into Annabelle, who was sipping red punch while James was drinking butterbeer.

" I need you to let me use Step Five," I pleaded.

Her eyes widened. " What? I thought you never used Step Five!"

" Lockhart is after me, I have to-" I broke off as Alice saw me, and walked over, tripping, and I suspected she'd had too much butterbeer.

" Alice, I don't want to use Step Five!" I whined.

She turned, spotted Lockhart and grinned. " Go ahead, Annabelle won't mind."

" I will too mind!" Annabelle objected loudly.

Suddenly all eyes were on us, as usual...which was awful.

" I-I...I'm so sorry Annabelle!" Just as Lockart appeared, through the forest of people, and held up his hand to say hi, I turned around.

I bit my lip, and next thing I knew, I was kissing James Potter, and even more startling, he was kissing me back.

He was a good kisser. Good gods, I blame boys on their ability to kiss so well. And as soon as I realized what I was kissing him, and holding my arms around his neck, I released him, and looked around for an instant at everyone.

Sirius was grinning, Remus appeared from the crowd and gave me an odd look. Peter looked confused. Annabelle looked like she might murder me, Alice was giggling, and everyone else's jaws just dropped, and they all stared in shock.

Annabelle only hesitated for an instant before she smacked me, hard. The words, " How dare you!" never made it past her lips, but I was sure that's that she was thinking.

I stood there for a minute taking it all in, looking to James who looked too shocked to do anything, and then I ran, my heels the only thing making noise. You could have heard a quill drop if I'd have stayed longer.

I ran to the Heads dorm, muttering the password to the knight, and passing through, furious, scared and confused.

I had just kissed James Potter, and Sirius Black. Both in one night. I'd practically cheated. And then, what was worse, I kissed James, and he was my friend's boyfriend. Well if Annabelle was still my friend.

I heard a knock at the door. " Lily?" It was Remus, naturally.

I reluctantly called out. " Come in."

He walked in, and closed the door, took one look at me, and sat down next to me, on the wall right next to my door. " I know," he said softly.

" Know what?" I asked.

He smiled slightly. " You don't like Sirius, he's just your friend. That's why you said yes. And you're jealous, you love James now that Annabelle has him, and yet you won't tell him because you don't want Annabelle to hate you."

I nodded slowly. " Except, now she must hate me. I did it because of Step Five."

" Step Five," Remus repeated. " I don't think that's the only reason. There is something about you two. Just...something that you must not see."

" Enlighten me," I suggested.

He laughed softly. " You love him, and as much as he denies it, he loves you back."

I shook my head. " It's a crush Remus. It'll go away. He doesn't love me. He can't, he's dating Annabelle."

" And why do you think he does that?" Remus asked gently.

I gave him a puzzled look. " What?"

" Lily," he began patiently. " He is with Annabelle because he's having a rebound relationship. And don't tell me that you don't remember what you said yourself about rebound relationships."

" They don't work," I said slowly. " But Remus, he's not having a rebound relationship."

" You really think that Lily?" he looked at me closely. " Gods Lily, don't tell me that you've actually forced yourself to believe that."

I blinked. " What? I'm not-"

" You are," he cut in. " You've convinced yourself that he never really liked you. But he did. He loved you Lily. He still does. He tried to get over you, and his rebound relationship landed on Annabelle. He won't ever love her like he loved you. And after that stunt you pulled tonight? I don't think he'll hang around her much longer. He might deny it, and might even believe it, but he'll never love her. I saw you two dance tonight. And I think that's the first time I saw it. You two are perfect, and you love each other, even if you don't realize it. That kiss wasn't nothing, it wasn't just Step Five. It was your choice to do it in the first place. You love him."

I closed my eyes, wishing those words couldn't get to me like they did. " I know," I said softly.


	17. Truth Comes Out

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Seventeen: Truth Comes Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore and Miss R.E. Mulvey. [Yup, I got a new beta. So, enjoy!] And by the way, I have no clue where my old beta went...so...if anyone's seen them...**

**December, 30th, Saturday.**

* * *

><p>-l-Annabelle-l-<p>

I can't believe it.

I just can't believe it. She kissed her friend, Sirius Black, and then had the nerve to go and kiss my boyfriend. All because of Step Five.

Now he won't come out of his dorm, and the Marauders refuse to let me know the password.

The only other person who knows it is Lily, and I don't want to talk to her.

It's aggravating, being away from him. He won't talk, and he won't go to class. Remus takes notes for him, and he hasn't done anything except go to Quidditch training, where he still won't speak. Sirius does all the talking, and that's the only time I've even seen him. He's been in there for over a week!

What could he possibly be thinking about, that is more important than letting your girlfriend in?

The other day, he shouted at one of his Chasers until she dissolved into tears. Sirius was there, and half-glared at James, and shrugged at me as though he had no explanation when I knew he knew what was wrong.

Today, I was sitting there by 9:00, since the training on Saturdays ran from 9:00 until 12:00, and I insisted that Alice come along.

Lily came out, talking with Remus, but the moment she saw me, she attempted to talk to me.

" Annabelle!"

I turned away from her.

" Annabelle please!"

I looked at James, who was watching Lily try to talk to me, a pleading in his eyes.

" What?" I asked finally, giving into James's silent plea.

" I do have feelings for James. I lied all those times when you asked. But I didn't know I was lying. I'll bury them though, for you, I'll let him have you. I don't want his relationship with you to go down because of my feelings. They'll go away," Lily said.

" Why won't he talk to me?" I asked, sadly.

She sighed. " He's...confused right now. He told me that he doesn't want to pull you into his complicated feelings."

" I'm his girlfriend! I should be the one in there helping him," I snapped, furious about how independent he liked to be. He hated to tell people what was wrong with him.

" I don't think you want to hear everything he says," said Lily softly. And I turned to her, eyes narrowed.

" What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

She bit her lip. " He's...confused alright? He's trying to work out his feelings. It's hard to explain."

" Do you really love him?" I asked.

She took in a breath and held it for a moment. " I don't know. I honestly don't know Annabelle. I'm really sorry... "

" Annabelle!" I looked up, and James was feet above, on his broom, talking to...me?

Lily's eyes widened and she muttered a goodbye and ran back to study with Remus.

" I need to talk to you. Can I see you during Patrols? I need to tell you something."

Nervously, I bit my lip and nodded.

* * *

><p>We walked in a awkward silence after finding snoggers, but after a minute or two, I couldn't take it anymore.<p>

" James, why didn't you appear all this week?" I asked.

" It's complicated," he answered simply. " I needed to sort some things out."

" Do you still love me?"

He sighed, and stopped walking, and turned to me. " I think we should head back. I'll finish Patrols. But first, I have to tell you something," there was a note of fear...and sadness in his voice.

" Okay," I replied, barely audible.

" Remember when I told you about Lily, and I said, that when she became my friend she changed? How, suddenly, she let her guard down, let me in, and I saw that she wasn't the girl I fell in love with?" James asked.

I nodded.

" Well she wasn't. She'd changed...but I didn't tell you all of it." He paused, giving me a calculating look as though he wasn't sure how I would take it. " She was more than I thought she was. She wasn't the girl she fell in love with, she was the girl I wanted to fall in love with every day, every time I saw her for the rest of my life."

I blinked back tears. " So you love her?"

He hesitated. " Don't hate her, Annabelle. Hate me if you hate anyone. I knew that I might fall again, but I thought I loved you, and I was wrong again. I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't keep going with you, not when I know she might love me."

" You really think she wouldn't love you?" I asked.

He looked down at his shoes. " Yes. I hurt her and I know it."

" You didn't just hurt her, James. I think you broke her heart. Not by asking me out, but by being her friend. She was scared, and I knew that when she said no for me, that something was up. She was falling for you from then and on. I think she was scared to fall though. Because I think she fell hard, and fell fast too. She knew my story James. That's why she was so scared; I didn't want to scare her out of love. But I didn't, not fully at least. She's not afraid anymore. She loves you."

" Did she tell you she loved me?"

I shook my head. " But I think...Remus knows that she does love you. You can tell James," I said when he looked fearful and doubtful from my claim. " I know she loves you. I see the way she looks at you. I don't want to deny it anymore. And I don't want to make you stay when clearly you don't want to."

" But, if I date Lily...she's your friend-" he began.

" And she'll stay my friend," I replied. " You loving her and not me isn't going to change that."

" Really?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

" You know, she kept the roses you gave her last year," I said slowly. " I think, that if you bring her some of those flowers, and tell her to meet you on the Astronomy tower..." I trailed off. " I think she will fall all over again."

" Thank you, Annabelle," he said. " And I really am sorry."

" No, it's okay," I lied. " And tell her from me that I give her permission to kiss you now."


	18. Before They Fell

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Eighteen: Before They Fell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore and Miss R.E. Mulvey. **

**Past years...and keep that in mind. **

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

**When Remus told me, I almost threw a book at him.**

" I think you could learn to love him."

I looked at him and scoffed. " Yeah, that'll happen when hell freezes over," I replied, rolling my eyes. " I don't like him at all."

" Lily, you couldn't just give him a chance?"

" To break my heart? Heck no, besides, he's just doing it because he thinks he likes me. It's just a crush, if anything, he'll move on and he's not a bad guy...I just don't trust him."

" Lily, I know him. And he's my friend, but that's not why I'm saying this. I'm saying this because I don't think he's as bad as you think he is. He really isn't." Remus looked at me earnestly. " Please?"

I laughed coldly and shut my textbook. " The day I go out with him is the day that we start the zombie apocalypse."

**When Sirius told me again, I almost died of laughter.**

" Lily, I know we're not friends or anything, but I think that you should know something," Sirius said as we were eating in the kitchens. He had invited me, and I very reluctantly did on Remus' request.

I stabbed at my eggs and then just moved them around my plate. " Do I want to know?" I asked. " This sounds like a confession and to tell you the truth, right now, I'm sick of confessions."

He shook his head. " It's a fact," he replied, still waiting for my permission.

I set my fork down. " Fine, I'll listen," I said, crossing my arms on the table.

" James loves you."

I burst out laughing, and nearly fell off my chair, I was laughing so hard. Then I really did fall of my chair and lay there, laughing until my sides hurt, I had tears streaming down my face and I was shaking in order to contain my laughter. " What?" I choked out.

Sirius was sitting there, looking very sincere. It was all I could do to not burst out laughing again.

" I'm being serious," he said slowly, eyes narrowing slightly.

" There is no way James Potter is in love with a girl like me," I said, still on the verge of laughing.

" I don't know why he does either," Sirius snapped.

I blinked. " What?" I was beyond confused now.

" He loves you, but I don't see why! You're pretty, and yet, you reject him every time. I don't know how he does it. He gets up every time that you reject him. You're sick sometimes. I watch you break my best friend's heart, every single day. And yet, I can't do anything about it, because he's fallen for the one girl, the one girl who will never see who he is."

" I don't like him," I retorted.

" Watch. You'll fall for him. You'll fall hard, and then you know what's going to happen, Lily Evans?" He paused, and didn't even let me answer. " He'll fall for some other girl. He's made the mistake already; he's not going to fall for you. And that'll be the day you realize how amazing he really is. He's not just a good Quidditch player and gets good grades. He's the best friend anyone could ask for. I don't know how fate could be so wrong to allow him to fall for you. The girl who won't see him until it's too late. You'll regret this someday, Lily..." he shoved his plate back and stormed away.

**When Annabelle told me, I ended the conversation.**

" I think he likes you, Lily," Annabelle said. She was smiling at James, who walked past and waved at me.

I only glared at him. " He doesn't like me. It's all just for show."

" Show?" Annabelle asked. " No boy does that just for show. He loves you, Lily."

" Puh," I scoffed. " Yeah right. Potter will fall for a girl the day that I say yes," I said sarcastically.

" You should give him a chance, I mean look at what happened with me and my boyfriend. No, it wasn't meant to be. But it was good while it lasted. Why not give him a chance, Lily? See what he's like. And I don't mean his image that he puts up for everyone. I mean beyond that. He's probably not all that you think he is. No guy is the same around his friends as he is with the girl he loves."

" Will you stop it with the 'he loves me' thing? He doesn't love me alright?" I snapped, effectively ending the conversation.

**When Alice told me in Fourth Year, I rolled my eyes.**

" That boy either has his head in the clouds or he's fallen for you Lily."

" His head is in the clouds," I said immediately, watching James, who was trying to show off for everyone.

I rolled my eyes as he missed the snitch.

We were watching the Quidditch practice, which, in my opinion was extremely pointless. One, I didn't have the faintest interest in Quidditch, and two, the only reason we were here was because Alice insisted that there were hot guys that played Quidditch.

In my own, personal and very silent opinion, those were just a bunch of idiots who thought they could catch something on a moving piece of wood. But it's not like Alice wanted to hear that.

" No, I think he's fallen for you," Alice said.

" If you say that again, I'll hex you," I said coldly. " I don't want to have to wonder how Potter's brain works. If he likes me, that's just awesome. I could really care less. I don't want to try to use his thought process. I'm sure it doesn't work very well."

The crowd of Gryffindors who had come out to watch, mostly his fangirls screamed as he caught the snitch, showing his Seeker how to catch it.

He turned to face us, his eyes flickered to me, and I rolled my eyes.

" That boy is head over heels for you, Lily," Alice commented, smirking.

" I'm going to hex him if he looks at me again."

" He likes you, Lily, why is that so bad?"

" Because. He's James Potter. End of story," I replied.

" I think you like him back."

I snorted. " I would rather jump off a cliff," I muttered.

" I think it's called opposites attract," Alice said. " You know, Yin and Yang?"

" Honestly Alice, that's just wrong. If that ever happens, then it must be the end of the world. There is no way I'm ever going to willingly go out with James Potter. Not even if you curse me," I said.

" I think he honestly loves you," Alice said, pressing the matter.

I rolled my eyes. " Oh please, I'd just be the girl who made the mistake of falling for James Potter. I'd really rather not. Besides, he's got his crazy fangirls to date. I'm sure one of them is suitable," I said, motioning to the stands.

" He only shows off because of you, Lily," Alice stated.

" Thanks a lot for noticing, Alice," I replied sharply.

" You know, that I think you'll fall for James Potter someday."

I burst out laughing. " That is like asking my sister to believe that magic is completely normal." And it was true. I was never falling for James Potter.

He was an idiot, moron, bully, arrogant, show-off, and flirt with a bunch of fangirls. He isn't compassionate, caring, nice, patient, sweet, or anything a girl likes in a boy other than good looking.

I admit that yes, he doesn't look so bad. But looks don't tell you what the guy is like. And I certainly know what he's like. What with at least twenty invitations to be his date.

And at least two times he'd sung a love song. Which once, it had been a good time for me to practice my Silencio charm. It worked, which just proved I was skilled in Charms.

**When my parents asked about any boys, I went off on a rant, and when they told me he loved me, I sat there for hours.**

" So do I have to beat any boys into a bloody pulp?" my father asked as I walked in the door.

I gave him a hug and shook my head. " Not any that I've dated. But there is this one boy. James Potter. He chases me all the time. He sings me songs, and gives me cards, and chocolates, and I've done everything to tell him I don't like him. But he won't stop. You should get to beat him up so he'll stop," I said.

" Oh honey, your father was just like that. It took him all of two years to finally prove that he loved me. Only then did I say yes," my mother interjected.

I looked at them. " I feel like you're trying to say something here."

" He loves you."

" He does not. He's only fifteen, and I'm only fifteen! There is no way he knows what love is. He's fifteen, he's way too young to know anything," I said, and it was true.

" Young he might be, but I expect that he's smart. He knows how to get under your skin," my mother said.

" I suppose he's smart, I mean he gets all O's, without studying. And he always gets on my nerves, no matter what," I said bitterly.

" He loves you. Just let him love you, who knows, you might find you like him back," my father said.

I sat there on our couch for an hour, and I thought about what they'd said.

But it was impossible wasn't it? That James Potter would fall for Lily Evans?

**And it was only when I found I was staring at him did I stay up all night thinking about it.**

It was a normal day, or as normal as it ever is at Hogwarts, and James walked past. I didn't have to worry about snapping at him anymore.

In fact, I hadn't snapped at him in months. Reason being, he gave up. He gave up! I finally might get a normal boyfriend who won't get nearly killed by a jealous James Potter.

We were mutual friends, building a rather nice relationship. Already, I'd learned how caring he actually was for his friends. He would protect them at all costs. And he was kind, not always, but most of the time, he was nice. And it was only the people who he didn't like, usually for good reason that ended up with the wrong end of the stick.

I stared, he had been paying less attention to me, and I noticed.

It was okay, unusual to me, but I was adjusting. And then I realized how cute he actually looked.

That night, I stayed up for two hours wondering why I was suddenly thinking James Potter was cute.

I couldn't like him. He was just a friend, and that's all he wanted me to be.

-l-James-l-

**When Sirius told me I was in love, I was so shocked that he would think that, and I just laughed.**

" Something has changed in you, Prongs," Sirius said.

I just laughed. " What do you mean?"

" You know that girl from the train? The one next to Snivellus?" Sirius asked, peeling off a piece of parchment.

" Yeah, what about her?" I asked, not really paying attention.

" She's pretty."

I furrowed my brow. " Sure...I suppose. But what does this have to do with anything?"

" You like her."

I burst into laughter. " Right...whatever you say Sirius."

" No really, I've seen you watching her."

" So you're watching me? Creeper," I teased.

He rolled his eyes but let the matter drop.

**When Remus told me I was falling hard, I stopped and thought about it.**

" Hey James, how's it going?" Remus asked, as he headed to his next class.

" Good...why?" I asked.

" I just saw Lily," Remus said as thought it was crucial.

I looked at him, and then looked to both sides as though wondering if he had lost it. " And this concerns me why?"

" Because you stare at her all the time don't you?"

" Who?" I asked.

Remus sighed in frustration. " You know, Lily Evans." When he got no reaction he continued. " Red hair, green eyes, First Year."

I blinked at him. " Umm...no."

" The one who is an ace at Potions and dumped it on you."

" Oh, that girl!" I exclaimed.

Remus nodded. " You like her," he said matter-of-factly.

" Umm...no, I actually don't," I said, confused.

" Yes you do, she even thinks so. She's seen you staring at her, that means you like her. I think you've fallen hard for her."

" But I don't like her!" I objected.

" Oh, you will. She's actually very pretty, and an interesting person," Remus said happily. " Her name is Lily Evans by the way."

For some reason, this made me actually think. For some reason, without even really knowing her, I knew I liked her. And...well, it was scary.

**When Peter finally commented, I lay awake for hours puzzling over it.**

I had just gotten rejected for the fifth time, though it was only the first time that Peter ever noticed.

" Hey Prongs?" Peter asked as we played chess. He was winning by the way.

" Yeah?" I asked, as he destroyed my castle.

" Do you like that Evans girl?"

" What?" I asked, so taken by surprise I didn't really answer.

" You know, that girl you asked out today." He watched as my knight destroyed his pawn.

" No," I lied.

But honestly, I spent at least an hour that night puzzling over it. I didn't like her so much, I just wanted to know if she liked me back.

**When my parents asked about it, I didn't answer.**

" Who is this girl?" my mother asked.

" Girl?" I asked, extremely confused.

" The girl you keep daydreaming about, my mother said as though it was obvious.

" Oh look at the time, look Mum, I really have to get on the train," I said although we had at least ten more minutes to spare.

" But it doesn't leave for another ten minutes," my mother was quick to point out.

" I know, but I want a good compartment besides, I want to talk to Remus. You know I haven't seen him in ages," I said quickly.

" Oh alright honey, have a good term."

**When Alice asked, I lied.**

" Look Potter, I don't want all the gory details, but tell me the truth alright?"

" I really have to go-"

" No. You're going to answer my question first."

" Okay woman!" I snapped, " Make it fast will you? I have somewhere I need to be."

" Do you like Lily?"

That took me off guard. " W-what did you just say?" I sputtered.

" You heard me. Do you like Lily or not?"

" No," I lied.

She glared, studying me for a long moment. " I don't believe you. But if you won't admit it to me, I'll know anyway. You love her."

" I have a simple crush thank you, I'm not in love with her," I countered.

**And when Lily passed by me, I whispered, " I love you," even though I knew she'd never say it back.**

Lily was furious.

It wasn't my fault she found out I pranked Snape. Again.

I just couldn't help it! I mean, he's such a git! And he gets more respect from her than I do.

" I can't believe you James Potter!" she screamed, her eyes flashing.

I loved her when she was mad. Yes, I admit I love her.

" You're so infuriating!" and she stormed past me.

I turned, and whispered the forbidden words. " I love you," I said, barely a whisper, because I knew, that no matter what I did, she would never say it back. So it felt better that I could say it to her.


	19. Turning Point

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Nineteen: Turning Point**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta Read by Clo Salvatore and Miss R.E. Mulvey.**

**December 31st, Saturday.**

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

" Lily?"

I looked up from my homework to see James standing there. He looked tired, and from the time, he was about to head down to breakfast. He rocked back and forth on his heels as though he was nervous.

" Hmm?" was my half reply, I was more interested in Advanced Potions than what he had to say.

" Have you talked to Annabelle?" he asked. That got my attention at once. My head snapped up so fast I hurt my neck, and I had to rub it to soothe the pain.

I looked at him, confused. And slowly shook my head, adding another line to my essay. " Not yet. What did you need to talk to her about yesterday anyway?"

" Umm..." he paused, looking hesitant. " Well...I had to talk to her about some stuff. Did she tell you yet?"

" Tell me what?" I asked, beyond confused. I had no idea what he was talking about.

" Never mind," he muttered. " Can you meet me on the Astronomy Tower tonight? At eleven?"

" Eleven," I repeated. "But that's after curfew," I objected.

" Exactly," was his only response.

I looked after him, puzzled. " I'll be there."

And it was only when I saw Annabelle that I understood. One look at her blue eyes, and tear stained cheeks and I knew. James had just broken my best friend's heart.

" What happened?" I asked, wanting to know, but scared of what she would say.

" He told me...he loved someone else. He loves you Lily, not me." She then burst into tears again, and Alice looked at her sadly.

_Impossible, _I thought.

" Alice, can I talk to you really quick?"

She nodded, leaving Annabelle with a cup of tea.

" What?" she asked me.

" He wants me to meet him on the Astronomy Tower...I said yes. What am I doing?" I whispered.

" You're falling for the guy you told me you wouldn't give a chance," Alice replied with a smirk of satisfaction.

" Shut up. That's not what I meant," I hissed. " I have doubts."

" Doubts? That he truly loves you?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. " I mean, it's complicated. I do believe he loves me...and maybe that's why I'm scared."

" Lily, listen to me. Annabelle, she can't know you're dating him. It'll break her. I know she said that she's okay with it, but I feel like she really isn't. I mean, she really thought he liked her. She thought he might like you, but she didn't think he would actually do anything about it. Hide it from her, or say no. Just not now. It's only been a day. Hardly even that. He broke up with her last night. Give her some time to get over it," Alice suggested.

" I'll hide it, for a month, then she has to know. I think she liked him a lot, and didn't realize did she?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. " She never knew it was a rebound relationship."

" And rebound relationships will never work," I whispered.

She nodded sadly.

" Will she be okay with it?" I asked.

" Well...I don't think she'll ever really be okay with it. Maybe when she finds the guy she loves, but...I think she does love him, never in the same way though."

I sighed. " I'm sorry for her. I told her no, but..." I trailed off.

Alice put a hand on my shoulder. " She'll get through it."

I smiled sadly. " I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

><p>" So, are you going to meet him on the Astronomy Tower or not?" Alice asked me at breakfast.<p>

I stared at my eggs and sausages mutely.

" Well? He definitely wants to see you," she said.

" Yes, but what about Annabelle?" I asked.

" Oh yes, ask Annabelle's opinion," Annabelle snapped, looking down at both of us. " Ask her if it's okay for you to get with her ex-boyfriend less than eight hours after he broke her heart."

" Annabelle-"

" I was listening too. How dare you? Was this all just a game to you? Act all flirty with Sirius to make James jealous and leave me? And then the instant he does go and kiss him too?" Annabelle asked, holding back tears by now. " Well congrats, go date him. See if I care."

I glanced at Alice. " Annabelle I don't want to date him. And I won't even go to the Astronomy Tower if it upsets you."

" Upsets me?" she shrieked, effectively getting half of the hall to stare at her. " Me? So now you actually care what I think, do you?"

" Annabelle, he just wants to talk. Alright? You don't have to make a scene," Alice said.

" JUST TALK?" she bellowed.

I flinched, and saw from behind her, James walked in, with the Marauders behind him, and stopped, eyes widening.

" Oh I'm sure he'll do plenty of talking with his mouth!"

" Annabelle, just stop," I suggested.

" Don't tell me what to do Lily Evans," she snarled right back.

" Annabelle?" James inquired.

At once, Annabelle jumped, but didn't turn around, instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Hmm?"

" Are you...okay?" Remus asked, from where he stood behind James.

She let out a shuddering breath. " No, I am not okay! Don't you ask me if I'm okay! Do I look okay to you?" she yelped at Remus, who shrank back further behind James.

" Oi! Don't snap at him!" James said angrily.

" You leave me alone Potter," she snapped back, her eyes burned furiously.

" Annabelle, stop it," Peter said, coming to stand at James' side.

On James' other side was Sirius, who was looking at Alice and I.

" I don't have to stop anything," Annabelle shouted at all of us.

" You're yelling at your boyfriend!" Peter objected, clearly not having gotten the news.

Annabelle's eyes widened and she whirled, storming down on Peter. " He's not my boyfriend," she growled, and then she was storming away.

There was a long silence as we all watched her nearly run into a boy walking in, and she shouted at him, " MOVE IT!"

" Er...she's not...taking it very well," I stated, despite that being obvious.

Alice watched her leave. " Congratulations James. I had her almost happy before you barged in."

James watched Alice run after Annabelle, and then turned back to me.

" She found out you asked me to meet you on the Astronomy Tower, and this is what happened," I explained, gesturing to the mess she'd made.

Peter looked around uncertainly. " So...you broke up with her?"

James nodded. " Last night, I told her some stuff wasn't working out..."

" Wait," Peter interrupted. " I don't get it. So you're leaving Annabelle for Lily?"

We all turned to stare at him. Remus looked at him as though he'd just asked what Quidditch was. James and Sirius mouthed wordlessly at him.

" What?" he asked innocently.

" Clearly, Peter," Sirius said finally.

" Where have you been these past few weeks?" Remus asked.

" Hold on a second, who ever said I was going to say yes?" I burst out, finally finding my voice again.

" It's obvious dear," Sirius replied jokingly.

" I think Sirius is right," Peter added.

" Besides, you can't say no when you love him," Remus said last, and worst.

I gave him a shocked look. " I thought you weren't supposed to say that. Ever!"

He shrugged.

" I hate you Remus Lupin," I said, going back to my eggs.

James blinked rapidly. " Wait...WHAT?"

I said nothing, only shoving more eggs in my mouth, despite them being cold.

" Wait, did I miss something?" Peter asked.

I ignored them. " Yes Peter, and for once that's a good thing," I replied.

" Wait, I'm not understanding," James said.

I smiled, picked up a goblet of water, and poured it on his head. " Oh look, now you need a shower," I said, grinning. " I'll see you on the Astronomy Tower later," I said, and then left.

" James mate?" Peter asked. " I still don't think she likes you."

" She likes him Peter," Remus replied, and I could almost hear him smiling.

* * *

><p>I walked very slowly up the Astronomy Tower stairs, not really wanting to face James at this point.<p>

It was the turning point.

" Bloody hell Lily, I was about to go searching for you!"

I smiled. " Well I'm here now."

He held out a dozen roses, and said, " One of them isn't real. I'll love you until the last rose dies."

I opened my mouth to say something, but instead, snapped my mouth closed and took them. " Thank you."

" I was counting the stars before you came up here. I matched each one with a reason why I love you, and I was doing great until I ran out of stars."

" Too much romance there," I said. " It's only eleven thirty, there is no way that you counted that many stars."

" Well then, I better finish," he said, a smirk playing across his lips.

" See that one right there?" he pointed up, to one that sparkled in the distance, and he looked down at a star chart. " Sirius, the closest star to Earth. That one represents every time I look at you and I forget everything."

I blushed. " Whatever."

" No, I'm being honest," he said defensively. " And that one there, that one represents how many times I would die for you."

" That one is for every time you've driven me past insanity," I said, pointing out another.

He smiled. " Very funny. And you see that one?"

I nodded. " The North Star," I answered.

" That's the star that led me straight to you."

" It's not even pointing in the right direction," I objected.

" Come on Lily, don't tell me you're really that thick," James said, breaking the mood.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" Don't make me say it," he pleaded.

" I'll make you say it, because I have no clue what you're talking about!" I retorted, flinging my arms in the air, confused.

" I love you! Alright? There. I said it. I love you, and I never want to let you go. So I'll ask you...will you love me back?" he asked, and I turned my head from the North Star, to look into his eyes. They held hope, but also a fearfulness that I never used to see. And then I saw it. This wasn't a first crush kind of likeness, this was love, pure and true and unmistakably strong.

My jaw almost dropped, and I almost stumbled back in shock.

" I think..." I said slowly, not trusting my voice at first. " I love you. I didn't know it at first, because I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want fate to be so cruel to let me fall in love with you, but...I think fate has its reasons."

For one fleeting instant, he seemed to be steeled against rejection, but the next, he had picked me up, spinning me around, and kissing me, just as the clock struck twelve.

He pulled back, " Happy New Year, Lily."

" I love you, and I wouldn't have it any different," I said.

" You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that back," he whispered.

I smiled. " I think I have a general idea," I replied with a grin.


	20. The Necklace

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Twenty: The Necklace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta read by Clo Salvatore. (awesomest beta ever!)**

**January 1st, Sunday.**

* * *

><p>-l-Third-l-<p>

" James! James!" Lily shouted, running into his dormitory, and shaking him awake, at which, he groaned, rolled over and fell off the bed with a loud thud.

Lily huffed crossly, rolled her eyes, then shouted, " JAMES POTTER, YOU GET UP THIS INSTANT, OR SO MERLIN HELP YOU!"

James struggled to get up, rubbing the back of his head where it had come in contact with the floor. He stood up, fumbled for his glasses, and put them on and blinked quickly, his eyes adjusting, and peered at her.

She was in his room, at, he peered at the clock, and read off the numbers, 6:30, bloody Merlin, why was she up at this time? Wearing pajama shorts which were shorter than the skirts girls wore during school, a bright green, and then a light blue camisole with spaghetti straps.

" Merlin Lily, I understand you're my girlfriend and all but there's no need to get up before the sun," he muttered, glancing out at the still dark sky. He flopped down so he was lying on his bed again, but awake all the same.

" Well I had to talk to you about something," she replied, flicking the light on with her wand.

" About what?" he muttered, stifling a yawn.

" Our relationship," she replied, sitting down on his bed.

His eyes flew open, and he sat up. " What about it?" he asked, a note of worry in his voice.

" I'm not breaking up with you, don't worry," she said with a laugh at his expression. He relaxed. " No, but our relationship has to be secret," she said.

He blinked, and stared at her in disbelief. " So..." he said, a note of fury prickling his voice, " you're ashamed of dating me?"

Her eyes widened. " NO!" she said a little too loudly. " No, that's not what I meant James. This is coming out wrong. I mean, for Annabelle's sake."

" So...you don't want Annabelle to know?"

" No, it's not that!" she paused." Well...yes...I'm not ashamed James. Never think that. Never. I love you, and I mean it. I just think that she'll think you left her for me. Which, yes, in a way you did, but...she shouldn't have to know. It'll hurt her James, I don't know if you saw it, but you really did break her heart."

" I know, but I didn't love her. It was...it wasn't what I wanted. And I'm sorry for her, because I never meant to hurt her. I just...didn't want to keep dating her if I felt like it was fake."

" So you'll keep it a secret?" she asked.

He nodded. " For a month. Then she can know."

Lily agreed. " I think she should know by then."

" How are you planning on breaking it to her?" he asked. " We could do something huge, and I could ask you out again."

She shook her head, smirking. " I have a plan when the time comes. Don't worry about it."

" In the meantime, I need you," she took his hand, and dragged him down his dormitory stairs.

" If you insist," James began to joke.

" Not that kind of need," she snapped, shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts. " You're disgusting sometimes, but I still love you."

" Geesh, be more specific next time," James defended.

Lily rolled her eyes. " I need to tell Alice, and you, being my secret boyfriend, are coming with me to tell her."

" I am?" James asked as he was dragged out the Portrait Hole, looking bemused.

" Yes you prat," she replied, dragging him toward the Gryffindor tower. " Now will you cut it out?"

* * *

><p>" ALICE!" she shrieked, making James cover his ears, and ran to Alice, giving her a hug.<p>

" So, what happened?" Alice asked, glancing at James over Lily's shoulder.

" I told him!" she gushed.

James rolled his eyes from behind her.

Alice mouthed at James to shut up and turned to Lily. " What else?"

" I'm not telling you here!" Lily objected.

" You're telling me everything later," Alice warned, and then Annabelle opened the door, and stepped out.

Upon seeing James, she glared distastefully. " What's he doing here?"

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. " He's walking with me to breakfast," Lily said, defending him.

" Oh," Annabelle said with an air of surprise. " So you're already together?"

" No, I mean as a friend," Lily shot back.

Annabelle crossed her arms, and stood there, studying the pair, James who looked ready to run, and Lily being who she was, returned the glare ten full.

" I don't believe you," she said finally. " I think you're dating, I'm not stupid you know."

Lily rolled her eyes. " Fine. We're going out, happy now?" she asked.

Annabelle stayed where she was, still stony-faced. " Not particularly. But I always knew you would run off with her. She's no good, face it Potter, she was only jealous of my relationship and decided to step in."

" Annabelle," James warned, his eyes flickering behind his glasses.

" No, you listen to me Potter," she said, storming up and grabbing his collar so he was inches from her face. " You were mine first, and then she came and stole you with her pretty little words. But you know what? I don't care. I'll never make that mistake ever again. I'd rather watch you crash and burn."

James glared right back into her furious eyes. " I don't think I'm the one who made the mistake."

Annabelle looked only more furious. " You'll regret it. One day you will. Maybe it will be when you propose to her and she says no, or maybe it will be at the alter when she says I don't, or maybe it will be years from now when she has your sons and daughters. Someday she'll say no. Someday she won't be yours."

She stepped back, a smirk glinting across her face. Her eyes sparkled in a dangerous way. " See? You know I'm right, but you won't admit it, will you?" She shook her head, laughing and walked past him.

They all watched as she pranced away, James almost fearfully, while Lily and Alice just laughed and laughed.

James gave the girls a concerned look. " What's funny about that?"

At this, the girls only collapsed into more fits of giggles. James threw his head back and just laughed at nothing at all.

At once, the girls stopped, and sat up from the floor, and looked at him strangely. " What are you laughing at?" they asked together, and James' laughter died, looking around uncertainly.

" Er...well what are you laughing at?"

" Annabelle having an attitude about nothing, plus-" Alice tried to continue but only dissolved into more giggles.

" She's PMSing I think," Lily managed to say before they burst out laughing again.

James gave them the same odd look, just as Remus and Sirius emerged from the Gryffindor Tower to see the girls laughing.

Remus looked to where Annabelle had gone, and spotted her giving them one last dirty look, and cracked up. Sirius looked just as confused as James did.

" Is she?" Remus asked.

The girls nodded, and he too burst out laughing.

" You're such a girl!" Sirius said.

Remus shot him a scowl. " I think it's called having fun."

James tilted his head at Sirius, who just shrugged.

" We're going to go to Breakfast, we'll see you when you've gotten control of yourselves," Sirius said, stepping over Remus, who was laughing again.

When Lily and Alice finally picked themselves up, and pulled Remus along, it was already a half hour into breakfast.

They sat down, still laughing, and Annabelle shot them a rather sour look, her eyes flashing furiously. The news had spread quickly after she had told one of his fangirls, so now, half of Hogwarts knew that Annabelle and James had broken up. And that Lily was his new girlfriend, and from the way everyone stared as she walked in, they weren't pleased.

" He'll just dump her like he did Annabelle. Poor Annabelle," whispered one girl to the others in their group. " Be careful Lily!" she shouted.

Lily turned to look at her, confused.

" James, I would watch out if I were you," the brunette, from the Quidditch Trials said, smiling at James.

James gave her a quizzical look. She only smiled and walked past.

When Lily sat down, she looked around at everyone who was staring, and then began to take a few sausages and a bit of cereal.

With all eyes on her, she ducked her head as though to hide, but luckily she was saved by the mail.

As she was opening the Daily Prophet, something cold and metal fell in front of her, and she instinctively moved her hands, and looked down, just as James fastened the clasp of the necklace around her neck.

She gave him a puzzled look, but then examined it. It was a simple heart shaped locket, and carved into it was the word, love.

Lily smiled, kissed James' cheek and only then did she dare to speak. " Everyone's staring."

James laughed. " Let them."


	21. Finding Buried Secrets

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Twenty One: Finding Buried Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta read by Clo Salvatore. **

**April 8th, Sunday.**

* * *

><p>-l-Remus-l-<p>

We were all gathered at James's house. The mansion it was, there was plenty of space for us all. By we, I mean myself, of course, James, Lily, Sirius and Peter. Alice was going to come, but instead decided to go to her boyfriend Frank's.

James's house is huge, but unlike Sirius's wasn't all neat and tidy. They didn't have a house elf, which Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't approve of, so instead, they had cluttered papers everywhere. Their walls were white, or sometimes a pale color.

There was the downstairs, with the front door, leading right into the living room, small, but cozy and nice. To the left of that, there were double doors that led into James's parents room, where we weren't allowed.

But to the left of the Entrance, there was a long hallway, and next to the hallway, was a dining room, which both led to the large kitchen. Across from the kitchen was the Family Room, large, spacious, complete with a table, for games I supposed. And open to that was the large other room, where other people would eat if they came over.

That led up to a staircase of what, nineteen or twenty stairs. Upstairs was where it actually got interesting. The same long hallway, but there was four rooms. Yes, you would think it was made for us Marauders. James's room the first right, then Sirius's was the next right.

Across from those were two other rooms. Both sets of rooms were connected by a bathroom. So they had to share an actual bathroom. Sirius and James shared a room, and I was on the other room, in James's on the floor, sharing a bathroom with both of them. Which was an extreme pain actually, while Peter was across the hall sharing a bathroom with Lily.

Currently, I had my nose in a book, and next to me, Lily was reading up on Dark Creatures, and from one glance, I saw the creature she was reading about. It had a medium brown, furry, with piercing golden eyes, and it moved in the Wizarding picture, to throw its head back and howl at the moon. My insides froze, and I snapped my book closed and ran.

" Remus? Remus, where are you going?" she shouted after me.

But I was already gone, pushing past Mrs. Potter, who was working in the kitchen, not even wasting breath to say sorry.

" Remus! Where-?" but I left without any explanation on my part, instead tearing past and running for my room which I shared with James, and slammed the bathroom's doors shut, and locked them.

" Remus?" Sirius shouted, leaping up from where he and James had been having a doodle war on Sirius's essay.

" Leave me alone," I shouted at the closed door, and slid down on the floor.

I heard Peter's voice join in with theirs. " Where's Remus?"

" Remus?" James inquired.

I ignored them all, letting hot tears of shame trickled down my cheeks.

" Remus?" came a soft voice from the other door. I wished I could close my ears, and not listen to their calls. It was like the pull of the moon, irresistible but dangerous if messed with.

" Remus, please! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry," Lily said, from the same door, sounding close to her own tears.

From the other side, James decided to speak again. " Remus, what happened?"

" Was it Lily?" Sirius asked, earning himself a punch from James, who was surely scowling.

" The last time he cried like this was when..." Peter trailed off, not daring to speak our forbidden words.

Sirius gasped first, and I could practically see him tugging urgently on James's sleeve. Then in hushed whispers, I could hear him explaining his theory.

" REMUS LUPIN!" Lily was now screaming at the closed door. " If you don't open this door I'll blast it open!"

Suddenly, James's voice shouted from the same door as Lily's. " Don't you dare blast that door down!"

" Remus, please, let me in. It's Padfoot," Sirius pleaded from the other door, using his nickname.

At that, I broke, opening his door, pulling him in, and slamming the door shut before Peter could enter.

Then I threw myself back on the floor, crying.

He sat behind me, arms wrapped around me, even as I cried.

" Moony, if I ask you what's wrong, will you answer me?" he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I slowly lifted my head from his arm, and the wall, as I was leaned against the wall, and Sirius. " I suppose," I replied finally, looking up at the light on the ceiling.

" What's wrong?"

I cracked a small smile. " Lily knows..."

" About your problem?" he asked, tilting his head to one side slightly.

I nodded. " She'll hate me now."

Sirius sighed, almost in relief. " I thought it would be worse."

" Worse?" I asked, turning to him. " She's my best friend! How can in get any better?"

Sirius smiled slightly. " I have a feeling that she might already know. She's a smart girl, and she's never abandoned you before has she?" Sirius asked, making a good point.

" No, but maybe she just realized, and maybe..." I stopped to breathe.

" I think she knows. And if she just found out, she's not abandoning you is she?" Sirius asked.

" Not yet," I replied sullenly.

" She's not going to hate you Remus...she doesn't," Sirius assured me.

" But, what if..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish.

" If she does leave you?" Sirius finished for me. " If she does, you still have the Marauders."

I looked at the door, which had gone silent. But behind it, I could hear Lily and James talking.

" You can open the door now," I muttered to the floor. When Sirius didn't move, I reached in my pocket, drew out my wand and unlocked the door by magic.


	22. Closed Off Secret

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Closed Off Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta read by Clo Salvatore. **

**May, 7th, Monday. **

* * *

><p>-l-Third-l-<p>

James was sitting next to Lily, his girlfriend, looking over her shoulder as she studied Ancient Runes. In his opinion, a pointless subject. He would much rather be kissing Lily, right now, or else doing something more interesting like taking her on a date. It was Monday, there was nothing more boring than homework.

And being after dinner, in her book, that meant homework time.

Though before, she had no problem going to Hogsmeade through the secret passage, this time she only sent him a glare and continued to study, pointedly ignoring him. He scowled.

" Lily..." he whined.

She didn't look up, but he distinctly saw her roll her eyes. But she only picked up her parchment, jotted down a few more symbols and ignore him still.

" Lily," James began again. " You're so annoying! You spend all your time studying, just like Remus!"

" I'm annoying?" Lily asked sharply, her eyes narrowing. She stood up, " Well if I'm so annoying like Remus, I'll be going to find dear Remus so we can study together and be annoying," she said, snapping her book closed.

But before she even made it two steps, James had leapt up, grabbed her around the waist and spun her around so they plopped back onto the couch, and Lily pretended to glare, but had to crack a small smile.

" James, I have to study with Remus anyway, whether you want me to or not," Lily said, getting up again.

James shook his head. " No. You're mine."

" I know that, but I still have to study," Lily objected.

" So you won't let me show you my favorite broom closet?" James asked.

Lily glared at him. " No, because I have to study."

" I don't have to study, so why do you?" James whined.

" Because unlike you, Mr. Brilliance, I have to study or else I'll fail all my N.E.W.T.s and if I do, then I won't get a job. Not the job I want at least," Lily argued.

" What do you want to be?" James asked, realizing she hadn't told him.

" I'll tell you some other time," Lily made up, rather quickly. " I have to go."

And with that, she pulled out of his grip and walked away.

-l-Remus-l-

I could tell the instant Lily ran into the Library that she'd lied to James about something. There was something less than guilt, and more than fear on her face.

" What happened?" I asked as she dropped her book on the table.

She replied by dragging me behind a bookcase. " I couldn't tell him Remus! I couldn't. I want to. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't stand what he might say!"

" About what?" I asked, hoping Madam Pince was busy.

" I want to be an Auror, Remus, and you know how it'll upset James," she managed in one breath.

" I do, but what does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

" I don't want to lie to him. I didn't tell him what I wanted to be. But I feel like if I tell him, our relationship will burn down in flames." She looked fearful to tell him, but confident that she wanted to be an Auror.

" Then don't tell him until later, he'll understand, he's a good person Lily," I replied.

She sighed. " But I want him to know. I know he wants to be the same thing. But I know he'll never let me put myself in that much danger. And you know it too."

" I do know," I said calmly.

" How can you be so calm about something like this?" she asked, looking like she'd quite like to hit me.

" Because James is my best mate. And I know he'll be upset, just like you do. But I also know that he'll accept it. He only does it because he loves you Lily," I said, not caring that I just spilled James's secret.

" I know he does, but-" she broke off, blinking at me. " What did you just say?"

" That he'll accept it," I said, hopefully.

She shook her head. " He loves me?"

" How could he not Lily? He chased after you for years, of course he loves you."

" Darn," she muttered, and looked up at the ceiling. " Darn it!"

Then she stormed out of the Library, not even stopping for her book.

-l-Lily-l-

I ran across the grounds, heading for the Dungeons, where I ran straight into the person I was looking for.

" Sorry!" I helped him up from the floor, and he looked up at me with wide black eyes.

He turned to run. " Wait. Please Sev, don't go."

" Why not?" he asked through gritted teeth.

" You knew didn't you?" I asked.

He turned slowly on his heel to look at me, straight in the eyes. I looked into those black orbs, and knew he knew exactly what I was talking about.

" About what?" he asked softly.

" You always knew, didn't you. And you didn't tell me," I continued, not bothering with his question.

His eyes flickered from me to the floor twice before they settled on the dusty floor. " I knew," he said so softly, I barely heard it. But I could see it as his mouth moved.

" Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked.

He didn't answer, only stared at the floor for a long time.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, taking a step toward him.

His eyes flickered to me for a brief second, and then flashed to the wall, yet he didn't back away.

" Severus, why didn't you tell me?" I repeated, taking another step.

" You never loved him back," he replied slowly.

But I could tell by the way he met my eyes, that wasn't the whole truth.

" There's another reason, isn't there?" I asked.

He didn't reply, or glance at me as I advanced.

" Tell me," I requested, not commanded.

He took in a shaky breath. " Because I loved you too."

At that, my heart suddenly sank, and I felt the tears well up.


	23. Warnings Fly

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Warnings Fly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta read by Clo Salvatore.**

**May, 7th, Monday.**

**Definitely my shortest chapter...but it's very important, so pay attention. **

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

Severus and I stood, feet apart, staring at each other.

" Have you really never known?" he asked, breaking the silence first.

" I...I don't know Severus. I mean, do you really think I had time to think about...this?" I asked, still shocked.

" Well I don't know! Do you?" he countered, a note of sadness in his voice.

I glared right back. " Did you think I would like you back?" My voice then lowered. " I love him Sev...I only love you as a friend. Nothing more..."

He smiled slightly. " I am happy, you know?"

I stared this time. " You're happy?"

His smile faded slightly. " I joined them. I'm happy, fighting with them."

I tilted my head to the side. " Even though you know it's wrong?"

He nodded. " I love fighting, dueling. I'm good at it, and no one knows who you are behind the mask. You're just a person, one of his followers."

" I'm happy for you then." I wasn't shocked, I'd known for a while he'd been drifting away, toward the Death Eaters.

Then he caught me by surprise. " Don't say yes."

" What?" I asked, completely thrown off guard.

" If he proposes to you, say no," Severus said.

I blinked, and slowly chose my next words. " What makes you think he will propose?"

Severus sighed, and from the years I'd known him, I heard the sadness in it. " He loves you Lily. He doesn't just say it, he means it. And I know you love him too. You might not say it, but you do."

" And I love him so much, why can't I marry him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly.

Severus dropped his eyes to the floor, and then slowly met my eyes. " Because if you do, I have to kill you."

I stepped away from him fearful for the first time in my life. Of my best friend. " You...you're a monster! A murderer! You'll kill me? For loving someone?"

" I'll never kill you, Lily. I love you too much to ever hurt you," Severus said softly.

" And what if he kills you for it?" I asked fiercely. Suddenly, I couldn't hate him. I still cared for him, despite everything I said, and everything that happened.

" Then at least I'll know you're safe," he answered, his gaze held steady.

" And you'll be dead. What if I say no?" I asked, closing my eyes to avoid his.

" What?" he asked as though I'd just asked what Slytherin was.

I took a deep breath. " I said," as I spoke, I struggled to keep my voice even, " what if I said no?"

" Then...then we would come after you to find out where Potter was," Severus said, slowly as though he was thinking about it.

" James? What do you want with him?" I asked, furious and bewildered at the same time.

" I don't particularly like him or need him at all," Severus answered. " The Dark Lord however, feels that Potter would make a good Death Eater. Partly because of his blood status."

" He will never join you," I said calmly as I could.

Severus grimaced. " They want you to join too. You'll get hunted down either way."

I closed my eyes, and then spoke, dreading my words. " I'll say no, if it keeps James safe."

But in my heart, I knew that neither would truly keep him safe. If I said yes, I would be married at only eighteen, without a job yet, and I would be happy. But at the same time, it wouldn't be easy, with Death Eaters hunting us down.

If I said no, I would break everything. Our relationship. Our love. Our friendship. And he would leave, and never come back.

So the question was, which could I live though, and which would kill me?

-l-Severus-l-

I'd just told her I loved her.

The secret I'd promised to take to my grave. Out for the world to hear. All in ten seconds flat.

She didn't say a word about it. And that silence was almost worse than words, it was the silent pain and it didn't ebb.

She looked at me, before she left, as though she still didn't believe me.

And when she did leave, I was left, knowing that Potter would get what he wanted no matter what I did.

I said I would never tell, because she would only break my heart.

I was right. She didn't have to say it. It was all in her eyes, the silent sadness and the fear. The fear held for James, and the pain for me. But I didn't need her pity, or her pain.

I would make it through this.


	24. Withheld Forever

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Withheld Forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta read by Clo Salvatore.**

**May 7th, Monday.**

**Okay second to last chapter! Who's excited? Well you should be. There's going to be a SEQUEL!**

* * *

><p>-l-Third-l-<p>

Lily came back, silently, and sat down, in front of the fireplace. She just sat there, immobile, and stared into it.

" It's my fault!" she wailed, and then began to cry, and James ran down the stairs, asking who he had to curse.

This only made her cry harder, even when he held her, assuring her it wasn't her fault.

Him telling her it wasn't her fault only convinced her that it was. Because in the eyes of her first friend, she had watched as she broke his heart to pieces. The longer she stayed, she realized, the more he would hurt. So she left him like that, and walked away, knowing full well that she'd just broken Severus Snape's heart in two.

She'd felt the way he watched her leave. He looked right through her. His lips didn't move, and any words she spoke seemed to take an age to reach him. He was silent, not moving, and instead, he gazed into space as though he saw what she could.

She saw them in the park, talking and laughing. Him telling her she was a witch, and he was a wizard. Him telling her stories about the Wizarding World, and her wondering what it was really like. Wondering if she would make a good witch.

All those times he talked, he never told her about Dark Magic. That's something she found out for herself.

And when she was finally in the Wizarding World, she found herself slowly, hesitantly, unravelling his secrets, and uncovering the truth, layer by layer. Like an onion, for sometimes she could hold it in. She could walk past him with her head held high, even as she watched him call muggleborns Mudbloods. Some days, she could deny everything that they threw at her. She could stand strong for her friend, and at his side, she could fight them. The days she doubted him, but never gave in.

Then there were the days when she broke down and cried. Cried because he was changing, and she couldn't deny it. Then came the day the whole world seemed to crash down on her. The day everything changed. And in an odd way, this day was just like that.

Today, she'd broken his heart, and any friendship that remained.

She sat there, crying and remembering everything their friendship stood for.

All the times they'd laugh about the dementors and how they would be the first to break out. Never knowing that her best friend could end up there for murder of someone of her birth.

All those days when they would play on the swings. Not knowing that in the same way, their lives were held in a similar balance. Some days, it would tip to the positive, and others where the times when it would tip the other way, and they would crash.

The times when they would go buy an ice cream, and run around, dropping the cones in a game of chase, leaving them forgotten. How similar it was to forgetting their value of friendship. How easily Severus seemed to throw it away, and yet it still was marked in their memories.

How their memories could take them back to when life was carefree and innocent. When the worst thing that could happen was you got a scraped knee. When now, the Killing Curse, and Voldemort's threat was on the horizon.

How, they could escape all the 'bad guys' in the video games they used to play. How now, those 'bad guys' seemed too witty to ever win the game.

How the game of Life, the board game was just great fun. How they would accidentally lose someone dear. How now, life wasn't a game. How now, it was real, and it was also really dangerous. You could barely take two steps out your door without fear of being attacked.

When life insurance didn't mean a thing. Where now, life insurance really couldn't protect you.

All those times they messed around, and laughed at nothing at all. Around the castle, instead of laughter, it was strained, forced chuckles and weak giggles. Laughter, real laughter was rare...and instead of any laughter, you could hear the sobs of a girl who lost her parents. Or a screaming boy who had lost it, because the war was too much strain.

Too much.

Many people went home, at random times, or on weekends. When it all became too much. They wanted to go home, to their families in case they were attacked.

Attacks became more and more frequent, targeting muggleborns and half bloods. Muggles were attacked weekly, and it appeared, every day in the Prophet. And people went missing, even in the Wizarding World, people weren't safe.

Muggles were sometimes so thick! They blamed it on rebels. Fires, accidents, even though there was no trace of how people died. While others were tortured to death. And it was clear, that it was Dark times, and Dark Magic that was killing people.

Clear to us. But to the muggles, it was nothing more than a mystery. My sister, anytime I came home, she would scream at me, telling me it was my fault. And I stood there, and I would take it, take all the pain and fury. Let her run out of steam, when really, invisible tears were streaming down my own cheeks. Because I knew it wasn't my fault, but someone else's. Something I couldn't stop, and something I couldn't control.

But it was my people. My people doing this to innocent lives.

Ripping families apart, and tearing lives apart.

Ending girls who were barely half as old as they should have been...killing people before their time.

And it went on, life hurdled us onward, and we stood there, on the sidelines, powerless to stop it.


	25. Mistaken Promise, Sequel!

**Magic That Shines Green**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Mistaken Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta read by Clo Salvatore.**

**End of School.**

* * *

><p>-l-Third-l-<p>

James fiddled absently with the box, and as they walked down to dinner, he grew increasingly nervous.

All through the feast, he continued to look down the table every few seconds, and then would continue staring at his plate. Lily was sitting across from Remus, deep in talk about exams. And then suddenly, Sirius nudged James, deciding he had waited long enough.

" Lily?"

She turned from her conversation with Remus and Alice. 'He will not!' she mouthed furiously at Alice before turning around.

She turned, her eyes widening in fear and shock.

" Lily, I-" James began.

" OI! My brother would like to say something!" Sirius shouted.

All heads made the slow swivel to face James Potter, and Sirius Black, who waved cheerily at everyone. A few girls waved back, but all others gazed at James.

James took a deep breath, and then he got down on one knee, looking at Lily, who bit her lip.

" I love you Lily, and I know you love me back. This war is unpredictable, people are dying, but one thing that will never die is my love for you. And I know I'm an idiot sometimes and I make foolish choices, but you, being my girlfriend, that's one thing I will never regret. And I don't want my last mistake to be never asking you to be mine forever. So will you marry me? I won't ask you again, I won't chase you for six years and try to make you say yes. if you say no, you can walk out of my life, but know that you'll never get another chance," James told her.

She looked at Alice, who already had tears running down her cheeks, and Lily tried to smile, but only felt her heart break a little more.

She looked across the tables, her eyes searching the faces, and finally, her eyes locked on a pair of black eyes.

" James..." she began, and attempted to meet his eyes. " I love you, and I'll swear it to the heavens and back, but I can't. I can't...I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

James's shocked eyes locked on Lily's eyes, and he saw all of his pain, reflected equally back in her eyes.

His throat had already stopped working, it hurt, it burned not to speak, but he tried. " Lily, please..."

" I said no Potter!" she shouted, standing up, her eyes burning with tears. He got up, and they faced each other, for a full minute, nothing was said.

She was the first to move, her hand going to her neck, and she closed her eyes, right before she tore her heart out, and it crashed to the ground. The locket hit the ground, in the dead silence, and she looked up to meet James's eyes once more before she ran.

Alice and Remus met each other's eyes in horror. Sirius leapt up, wanting to keep his best mate from hurting anyone.

But James only watched her go, and then walked out, not following her, but walking to get away. Sirius looked at Alice, and then he ran after James.

Alice nodded to Remus, and then ran to follow Lily.

Only Remus remained, with Peter in shock next to him.

Suddenly, Annabelle burst out laughing. " I told him! I told him she'd leave! And he didn't believe me!" she shouted, even as she laughed.

Remus glared at her, but unable to do anything, he simply picked up the broken necklace, and braced himself to pick up the pieces of their relationship.

Across the room, those black eyes softened, and pain stabbed at those eyes, drawing in the pain. As he watched the lovers torn apart, but not all in his doing. Most of it was her choice entirely. So why she said no was a secret entirely. A secret masked over by the pain and tears.

And that's how the story goes. A proposal that ended in a no.

That proposal that sent them hurdling on, and the one that tore them apart.

But it is fate, written in the stars above that decide the fate of these two lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention, before you leave a flame. Or any screaming review, take a deep breath. <strong>

**Now, I'll tell you, there is a sequel, so before you go up in flames just stay with me for the sequel. That's where all the good stuff actually happens. Not that this wasn't a brilliant fanfic.**

**The Sequel is called Into Emerald Flames. **

**And if anyone cares, why I named this Magic That Shines Green: Well now you'll understand. Because when I talk about the magic that 'shines green' I'm talking about the Killing Curse. Not in this sense though. In this sense I'm saying that when Lily said no to marrying James, it was like killing him...because he loves her. **


End file.
